Robin's Diary
by Secret52
Summary: WARNING: This story was written by my friend, Haruka. This story contains crossovers, spankings, slash, swearing, and other things that some of ya'll may not like. If you are one of these people then please DO NOT read. Not all 146 chapters are uploaded here. More coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Check out Haruka's links: Type these for URL:

http: two slashes harukafics dot dreamwidth dot org slash

and

http: two slashes archiveofourown dot org slash users slash haruka

* * *

Haruka also has a fanfiction profile called harukafics! Read more of these epic stories!

* * *

This wasn't written as a fic, but rather as (edited) excerpts from a spanking fanfiction RPG started in 2003 in which I played Robin (you know, the Boy Wonder ;) at 13 years old, plus characters from Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, TMNT, the Mighty Ducks, Static Shock, Fruits Basket and many more. This is a completed story that has 146 chapters in all.

The RPG had two mailing lists where the kid characters exchange messages on one and their adult counterparts on another – these are posts mainly from the kids' list that Robin runs. Spanking stories were the MAIN focus of the RPG so do NOT read further if you know you don't enjoy spanking in fics! There are also same-sex relationships here, so be warned! Characters are not necessarily canon.

* * *

Robin's Diary - Part 1

By Haruka

Not long ago, I screwed up on the job. There was a safety issue I didn't address, and Batman ended our patrol immediately. We rode home in the Batmobile in silence, but as soon as we got into the Batcave, the lecture started. I nodded and said 'Yes sir' at all the appropriate places, but then he told me that we would be having refresher safety courses the next day after school. I didn't say anything, but I knew right away I was going to miss those refreshers. See, a bunch of friends and I had arranged to go to a movie at the mall theatre right after school the next day, and one of the kids going was a girl I really liked. I figured I'd call home from school and explain that I had to stay for a couple of hours to work on a project with my lab partner.

Long story short, I went to the movie with my friends (and the girl sat next to me) and was having a great time when suddenly the movie stopped in the middle and the lights came on. We were all looking around to see what was going on, and there was Batman (as Bruce Wayne, of course) striding down the aisle toward me. I mean, ONLY he has the money and influence in Gotham to get them to stop a movie in a crowded theatre. I still don't know how he found out I lied or where I'd be, but we ARE talking about the world's greatest detective here. I wanted to die and figured I'd soon get my wish. He stopped by me, waiting expectantly, and I got up to go with him. Chances are, I would have gotten out of there with my dignity intact if I'd just kept my mouth shut, but I was already embarrassed in front of my friends and it made me angry and stupid. I said, "You just HAD to cause a scene, didn't you?"

Without a word, he turned me around, bent me over and delivered three serious whacks to my backside - there in the packed theatre! In front of my friends! In front of the girl I liked! At least my friends were stunned into silence, but the rest of the people CHEERED! I guess they were upset that their movie was interrupted and saw me as the cause. I was mortified beyond belief, but neither one of us said anything more - he just marched me out of there.

There was more punishment at home. A very long, very painful session over his knee for lying, plus I was grounded for three weeks (both as myself AND Robin.) And for every day of those three weeks I had extra lessons in safety procedures.

My friends were tactful and said nothing about what happened, but that girl never spoke to me again. The society page ran an article about how my guardian proved that he knew how to discipline his ward properly in these troubled times, blah blah blah.

I _still_ cringe thinking about it, but I never forget the safety procedures anymore.

Robin

* * *

Today Batman introduced me to the other members of Justice League. Here are my impressions:

Superman - Handsome, bigger-than-life, friendly. I really liked him, he welcomed me unconditionally.

Martian Manhunter - A little spooky, but very nice. He used to have two kids of his own (sadly, they were killed) so I think he liked having a kid around today.

Hawkgirl - Kind of cold at first, but by the end of the day we were joking around together like she was my big sister or something. :)

Green Lantern - Can we say INTENSE?! GOD, this guy's got an iron rod up his butt or something! He SO did not want me there. I never saw him crack a smile at anybody all day.

Wonder Woman - Va Va Voom! Words don't describe how beautiful she is in person. She's a princess, of course, so she's a little standoffish, but her smile was sincere.

The Flash - Hard to describe after just this one meeting, he flits around so much, but one thing's for sure - even though he's probably about 21, _I'M_ more mature than he is! He makes Green Lantern crazy (THAT was fun to watch!)

Mostly I sat through a very long meeting on the state of the world (and other planets) and what was going to be done about what problems and who would do it. Then the time came when Superman announced that I was being considered for membership in Justice League, and he was sponsoring me (Batman couldn't sponsor me, and it takes five votes to get in.) They were allowed to ask questions of both Batman and myself, and I answered the best I could and tried to stay calm and look capable.

Then came the part that threw me.

Green Lantern said that the only way he would consider someone of my age for membership was if I was held accountable for my own actions, not Batman, and that if I screwed up, I should be punished as the child I was. And if Batman isn't around, ANY of them should be allowed to punish me. Obviously this was discussed before hand, because all the others agreed.

I don't know if this was some kind of test or what, but Batman came as close to losing it as I've ever seen him. He flat-out refused and said that no one was to lay a hand on me except for him, and if anyone tried, he'd QUIT Justice League! _ That's when I did something that normally I'd never do - I disagreed with him in public. I said Justice League needed him because they were an international unit, not just limited to Gotham City or even Earth, and I wasn't about to deprive the universe of Batman's skills OR my own. I told the others that I would accept their terms.

They voted me in. I'm now a member of Justice League.

Batman asked me on the way home if I knew what I'd gotten myself into. I assured him I did, but truthfully, I'm scared shitless. Granted, I might never do anything to provoke any of them into spanking me (I'll sure as hell TRY not to!) but just think about it! I could end up getting spanked by SUPERMAN! _ Or The Flash, who's just a big kid himself and can probably hit fifty times in half a second! Or Wonder Woman -!

Hmmm, come to think of it, maybe subconsciously, I _did_ know what I was doing, ha ha!

Robin

* * *

Shit (or shoot, 'Robin' shouldn't say shit, but oh SHIT!) Alfred just came back and caught me on the computer - I thought he'd retired for the night, but I guess he decided to check the house one last time. Here's our exchange:

Me: *clickety clickety*

Alfred: Master Richard!

Me: *experiencing heart failure* Alfred! I didn't hear you come in!

Alfred: I gathered that. *eyes computer monitor significantly*

Me: *swallowing* I was just signing off ...

Alfred: It seems to me that you said you'd be doing so a while ago, young sir.

Me: *barely audible* Yes, Alfred.

Alfred: It is far too late to continue this now. We shall discuss it further in the morning. Goodnight, Master Richard.

Me: Goodbye, uh, goodnight, Alfred.

So I had to log off. Being 'Master Richard' means I'm in for it sometime tomorrow. Yay, that'll make falling asleep easier.

Robin (otherwise known as The Doomed)

* * *

Good thing I don't actually have to SPEAK here, because I'd sound really funny right now. I just got my mouth washed out for telling a 'falsehood' last night about getting off the comp when I wasn't.

GOD, I hate the taste of Joy! Alfred mixes it with some water and I have to swish it around for a full minute before I can expel it, then I can't rinse for fifteen minutes. Yuck, blah, ew. NOTHING froths up like dishwashing liquid, I tell you! I feel like a mad dog foaming at the mouth, and I've already rinsed about forty times!

At least my breath is lemony fresh. -_-;

Robin

P.S. He's not telling Bruce what happened. Gotta love Alfred, even if he's strict.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder what would happen if Batman got mad at me during a fight.

Batman: "Just hold up a minute there, Joker, while I exact some discipline on Robin here."

Joker: "Not at all! Mind if I take pictures?"

Of course, then he proceeds to laugh hysterically through the whole thing ...

Robin

* * *

I can't remember exactly how old I was, but it had to be pretty young - maybe eight. I heard a couple of people from the audience talking about cruelty to animals one night as they were leaving the circus, saying that they shouldn't be locked up in cages - they should be running free. I tossed and turned all night thinking about it. I'd always thought the animals in our shows were treated really well, but they _were_ kept in cages, and if that was cruel, I didn't want them there any longer. So I snitched the animal keeper's keys and unlocked ALL the cages. We had lions and tigers and bears (oh my) running around loose, not to mention the elephants, horses, dog acts and monkeys - and while most of these animals were very well trained, some of them didn't, uh, mix well.

The noise of trumpeting elephants woke EVERYONE in the circus up and naturally they were horrified to find the animals all over the place. I guess it took a long time to gather them all up, and it didn't happen without some scratches and bites. I wasn't around for that, though. My mother rushed me and my brother away into our trailer to wait for my father, and when he finally came back an hour later (after all the animals were back) he asked them to leave us alone.

He got me to tell him why I did what I did, and then he reminded me that I never saw the animals treated badly, and although they traveled in cages, they were always released into larger pens as soon as the circus was set up. Then he explained that what I did could have resulted in both people and animals being hurt or killed, so he would have to be severe with me. He took off his belt and doubled it, then took hold of me (standing up) and bent me under his arm. I was only wearing my pajamas still, so it hurt a lot, and it didn't take much of it to get me crying. He held me for a long time afterwards - I think he was crying, too.

My brother felt so badly for me that he offered to let me sleep with him, and I took him up on it. I was still crying some as I tried to sleep, but he held me and talked softly about the quadruple flip we were going to perform in the show the next day until I fell asleep.

Robin

P.S. Just as an aside, the Flying Graysons were the only aerialists ever to successfully perform a quadruple flip. :)

* * *

Batgirl is braver than me! Or maybe girls don't mind talking about this stuff as much. We were at the Policeman's Ball, of all places (Batman and I received special invitations, and Batgirl crashed it.) Anyway, it was boring beyond belief, and she and I already knew each other (yeah, we know each other's secret identities, too) so we sort of slipped off to one corner and chatted while the grown-ups mingled. She admitted she was grounded that night and would have to get home before her father (he was a guest there, although he didn't know who SHE was) or she'd almost certainly get spanked. My eyeballs nearly fell out because I couldn't believe she'd said that, and when I told her so, she shrugged and said, "So what, why should I be embarrassed? When it happens, it's out of my control!" I hadn't thought about it before, but I felt like I should show some bravery, too, and I admitted that I still got spanked sometimes. From there we went on to describe various spankings in our past and comparing the painful results.

I never did find out if she got home before her dad or not, but she DID leave before he did...

Robin

* * *

Okay, so maybe my first date with Jubilee wasn't ALL bad (actually, for most of the day, it was great and went just we planned!) But ohhhh, how it ended.

I went out as if to school, then doubled-back to the Batcave. The security codes worked and I took the Batmobile out no problem and met Jubilee on time. :) She looked great, of course. Me, well, I looked like Robin (couldn't exactly drive the Batmobile as Dick Grayson!) We drove to the amusement park and had a BLAST! :D Jubilee was so much fun to be with! She didn't even mind that people were staring at us (I mean, Robin doesn't do a lot of daytime appearances.)

I think it was around three when we decided we'd better get her home or I'd be late getting home from 'school' myself. We went out to the parking lot only to find the Batmobile GONE!

But I was calm, cool, and collected. I only screamed like a girl and threw about ten hissy fits and begged Jubilee to do me a favour and kill me before Batman found out what I'd done.

While we were standing in the empty parking spot and I was considering life as a Tibetan monk or a hermit in the Himalayas, the Batmobile rolled back into the parking lot! I was thrilled - until I saw that Batman was driving it.

Long story short - there were defenses on the car I didn't know about, such as a tracking device and a retrieval system. Basically, the Batmobile can drive home on its own anytime Batman tells it to from his remote - which of course he did as soon as he came home from the office EARLY and went down to the Batcave to do some research and found it gone.

So what else could I do? I introduced Jubilee to Batman and he told us to get into the Batmobile's back seat, where he proceeded to strap us both into the seatbelts like we were little kids and THEN when he got in again he turned on the child door locks! -_-; He asked where Jubilee lived and although he didn't believe the first four answers she gave (including in the amusement park itself...) he eventually got a straight answer out of her with his Look of Doom (tm). He drove us to the Xavier Institute, didn't say a word the whole way. We were afraid to even whisper ourselves. When we got there, he wouldn't just let her get out at the gate, or even out of the CAR, no way. HE had to wait until someone answered the gate buzzer, and wouldn't you know it - it was Logan.

So Logan and Batman got to meet each other, and so did Logan and I. Batman explained what happened and I'll tell you, I was scared for Jubilee at the way Logan's expression darkened. Then he came and unstrapped her from the seat belt personally and hauled her out of the Batmobile (giving ME a none-too-friendly look in the process.)

Jubilee and I didn't even get to say goodbye to each other. :(

Later, Batman punished me before I was even allowed to change out of my Robin suit - that was a first. It was also a first that he didn't talk to me at all and left right afterwards ….

Robin

* * *

I can't believe what just happened.

When Alfred came a little while ago, I didn't want to let him in. But he said 'please', and I guess he's raised me with too many manners to ignore that. I let him in, and he put his hands on my shoulders. He told me that he was sorry Bruce hadn't come to see me, but that he hoped he would reconsider soon, and for me to try and be brave and wait for him. He promised me that one way or another, things would be different for all of us after tonight.

Then ... he hugged me.

For a moment, I almost thought I was imagining it, but I also thought that if I was, I didn't want it to end, so I put my arms around him and hugged him back. Hard. And (yes, darn it all) the tears started.

He held me for a long time, saying soothing things about how it would be all right and assuring me that Bruce loved me as much as he did. I cried harder at that.

I'm not sure how long we stood there like that, but I do know that by the time we parted, Alfred was almost crying himself. And he didn't seem embarrassed at all.

Robin

* * *

After Bruce took me away last night, I was pretty nervous. The study/den/library (whatever you want to call it) is where we usually go to have private 'talks' that end up with my facing the ground and my butt in the air. But this time it wasn't like that.

He had me sit down right away with him on the sofa and put his arm around me, like he normally would do after a spanking. He told me he wasn't angry anymore, and that he was sorry he hadn't spoken to me sooner (shocker #1.) Apparently he had been doing a lot of soul-searching all evening, the way Alfred had earlier when he came in to hug me. Bruce said he had been unfair to me due to his own fears - losing his parents had made him afraid to admit he loves me (and yes, he said that - I could have fainted.) He was afraid he would lose me, like he did them. But he realizes now that even if anything _did_ happen, and in our business it could at anytime, it would be much worse if one of us died and we never got to share any real closeness. He doesn't want that distance between us anymore, and says he's going to make an effort to show me how he feels from now on, without my having to assume or guess (maybe incorrectly.)

Then we segued into The Lecture. I got it in spades. How disappointed he was that I lied to he and Alfred, that I cut school, and especially that I betrayed his ultimate trust by breaking his codes and taking the Batmobile. His own feelings aside, he said, I was breaking the law by driving without a license, even if I knew how to drive. And Robin can NOT break the law and uphold it at the same time.

What can I say? He's right about that. And I didn't even really think about that before.

Then something wonderful happened. He hugged me. A REAL hug, enfolding me in those muscular arms that regularly punch out the bad guys and holding me tightly against him. I totally wasn't expecting it, but once it began, it was like with Alfred, I didn't want it to end. And while he was holding me, he told me he loved me more than anything in the world. I still can't believe he actually did it. I sort of started crying again, and he just held onto me and rocked me. He even kissed the top of my head.

I think I could get used to this. :)

Robin

* * *

End of Part 1

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's Diary - Part 2

By Haruka

Guess where I spent most of the day? In outer space! No, I'm not kidding! At first I was on the Justice League space station, but then we got an alert that there was a hostile takeover of Earth about to happen from another planet and we had to go to work. It wasn't easy, but we _did_ win in the end (obviously, or the world would be singing the Gwarg National Anthem about now.) I was really pumped - the mission had been really exciting and I'd held my own without screwing up - I even saved Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Flash from their captors! Although in retrospect, I wish I'd left Flash there.

Why? Because after we got back and were celebrating our victory, and the others were congratulating me on my successful participation in my first mission, the Flash just said out of the blue, "Yeah, you did pretty good, Robin, considering you've been nursing a sore tushie all day. What happened to make Bats paddle your little bottom, anyway?"

I wanted to die. No, I wanted to kill him and THEN die. I don't have ANY idea how he knew what happened - I guess he must have guessed from my body language (I just _couldn't_ move like I wasn't in agonizing pain, except when we were in the heat of battle. But sitting? Forget it.) But WHY did he have to blurt it out like that? I was so damned embarrassed, and I think Batman may have been, too, but mostly he was angry. He grabbed Flash around the throat (and you have to know Flash wasn't expecting THAT or he'd have sped out of the way) and forced him up against the wall so that his feet weren't even touching the floor. He pushed his face right up to Flash's and said, "He saved your worthless butt today. Show him a little respect or next time he may not bother. And neither will I."

He let go and Flash coughed a lot, then made a half-hearted apology that sounded more like he was trying to joke it off, like usual. I didn't really care at that point - I was just stunned and gratified that Batman defended me like that.

Robin

* * *

Just when you think nothing can ever be as humiliating as your last experience, you find a whole new one.

Batman and I went out last night. Over the last couple of days, we'd been getting hints from The Riddler that he was going to pull off a big heist of _something_, and last night we figured out the last clue and hurried to catch him in the act. Turned out he was after some rare artwork that was being donated to the Gotham City Museum.

Anyway, we surprised The Riddler's cronies and had some fun pounding the stuffing out of them. Then it was time to get Riddler himself, but of course, he had run off (never fails - the bad guys let their underlings do all the fighting while they try to escape.) We weren't sure which direction he took, so Batman and I split up.

I found him first, or rather, I'm sorry to say, he found me.

I was cautiously slipping around a corner in near total darkness when something hit me in the head pretty hard. I went down like a ton of bricks, but didn't black out. My face was inches away from The Riddler's boots, and I felt the tip of his walking stick sliding down my back I kept completely still, hoping he'd think I was out cold, but when he lightly tapped that stick against my still-sensitive backside, I (damn, damn, damn) sucked in my breath loud enough for him to hear it.

Knowing the jig was up, I grabbed for his ankle, but he had figured the same thing and leaped onto my _back_ (and I'll tell you, The Riddler may be skinny, but he's still heavy when your face is pressed into the pavement.) He gave that stupid laugh of his and used his stick to push against the back of my neck so that I couldn't move. Hell, it was hard enough to breathe. Still holding it there, he stepped off me, then reached down and yanked me up by the hair (ow, ow, OW!) and smirked at me.

"Now WHY would the Boy Wonder's backside be so sensitive to my touch?" he asked nobody in particular, then chortled some more. My head was still spinning from getting knocked earlier, or I would have taken him out, but I was having trouble just seeing straight. He said something like, "Let's find out!" and ... oh man, this is hard to write ... he dropped into a one-knee crouch, pulling me down with him and yanked me (still by the hair) over his knee. He shoved my cape aside and walloped me a hard one. I cried out loud and THAT made him laugh even more! I mean, the freak was just THRILLED with his discovery. "Oh my, I think Robin's been a naughty birdie!" he declared and started spanking me! I suppose I should be grateful he wasn't using the walking stick, but to have that BASTARD'S hands on me and treating me like that was just too damn much! And although I hate to admit it, it was REALLY hurting! He made tears come to my eyes fast because I was already sore and now I was angry and frustrated at being humiliated by this jerk, who I could easily take down if my head wasn't splitting!

He was still laughing like a goon and saying stuff like, "Bad, Robin, BAD! Hee hee hee! If we criminals had only known that all it would take to handle you was a good spanking we'd have tried it long ago! Hee hee hee!"

I was sobbing by then - my butt hurt as much as when I got switched and my head killed so bad I thought I would throw up - and that's when Riddler's raised arm didn't come back down again. Batman had found us.

I heard a crack, and then Riddler was screaming. I was kind of out of it by then, but the screaming hurt my head, so I pushed myself off his knee and sort of propped myself against the wall, trying not to touch my butt to the ground. I think I remember seeing Batman speaking to The Riddler in a very low voice, and Riddler's arm was hanging at a weird angle. He was STILL laughing, but it sounded strained. A bunch of cops showed up then (I guess Batman had called them) and things were starting to get black and I sort of remember falling over into Batman's arms.

I woke up several times as he carried me, but I don't remember much about it except Batman lightly slapping my face trying to keep me alert. He took me to the clinic we go to when we're seriously hurt (the doctor knows our identities.) She checked me over and said I had a slight concussion but that I would be fine. She gave me a shot of something and my head felt a little better, but my butt still hurt like hell (probably because it was touching the bed.) She told Batman to take me home and to keep me awake for a couple more hours before letting me sleep, and not to be surprised if I threw up (oh yay.)

We went home, and he had to stop the Batmobile twice so I could get out and be sick. God, I felt miserable, but it was a lot better when he came out after me and held my head, keeping my cape out of the way and murmuring soothing stuff I couldn't hear over my own tears. When I was done he carried me back to the car and we went home.

Poor Alfred - he looked pretty scared when he saw me. The two of them put me to bed and stayed with me for two hours, prodding me awake and talking to me. I was so relieved when they finally were going to let me sleep. Before Bruce (he had changed by then) left, I apologized for screwing up. He said not to be ridiculous - I'd done nothing wrong, The Riddler was in jail, and I was going to be all right. That's all that mattered.

I feel better this morning - no nausea, nearly no headache - but my bottom still feels like raw hamburger. Bruce is making me stay home from school because of the concussion, and I can't say I'm sorry. I really wouldn't want to sit on those hard chairs all day.

I think I'm going to spend the day making a Riddler voodoo doll and jabbing pins into his private parts. And I'll damn well LAUGH while I do it!

Robin

* * *

It's official - Bruce has lost his mind. Either that, or a doppleganger has taken his place.

When he came in just now, he had this vial in his hand that I'd never seen before - it had some weird writing on it, too. No preamble or anything, he says, "Go lie face-down on your bed and push your pajama bottoms down." Me, being perfectly calm, cried, "What did I DO?!" He sighed and said, "Nothing, Dick. I have some medicine here that should help you feel better, that's all."

I still wasn't sure what he was talking about, but arguing with Bruce once is risky, arguing with him twice is foolhardy (thrice would probably be suicidal - I've never gotten that far.) So I did as he instructed, blushing my face off the whole time. He came over and sat by me on the edge of the bed, then poured some of the stuff from the vile onto his hand and ... and then he began massaging it into the skin on my backside.

I flinched - I mean, lately I haven't exactly been used to having GENTLE contact between ANY hand and my butt - and Bruce paused momentarily, then kept going. I tell you, I don't know what that stuff was, but it really felt ... nice. And okay, maybe some of that was the contact with Bruce, too. Does that sound stupid or weird? It was reassuring somehow, especially when I realized what it must have taken for him to actually do this for me.

When he was done he told me so, and I pulled up my pajama bottoms. He got up to leave and I reached out to grab his hand. He looked back at me and I just looked him in the eyes and said, "Thanks." He nodded, and as he turned away, I think he smiled.

Robin

End of Part 2

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's Diary - Part 3

By Haruka

I'm not even bothering to pretend I'm not crying - I am.

My net friends and I had a party - a BIG one - out in Nevada at the Cartwrights' ranch, the Ponderosa. Everyone was invited: Jubilee, Duo, Naruto, Vanyel, Pippin, Legolas, Anakin, Taylor, Richie, Genrou, and Michaelangelo. Naturally, Little Joe was there - he was the host, but his brothers were there, too. It was a blast, up until the time I drank some stuff from a pitcher and then couldn't STOP drinking it. I don't remember much after that, but everyone says I got drunk from that stuff and acted pretty silly. I finally passed out, I guess.

Not everyone who was invited made it to the party in time before Batman arrived. Luckily I was still unconscious for THAT big moment. I woke up on the Batplane with some of my friends, plus Batman and Jubilee's guardian, Logan. I was sick as a dog. I didn't feel much better when Logan whacked me for trying to defend her against him.

We dropped everyone else off and went home. Batman sent me to bed immediately, since it was the middle of the night by then. But in the morning … well ….

Bruce told me to come with him to the study, and I swear I thought I would get sick again from nerves. I saw Alfred in the hallway as we passed and gave him a pleading look. He just arched an eyebrow at me, like he thought I deserved everything I was about to get.

In the study, after Bruce shut the door, he told me to sit down. I did, wondering if I should try and preserve that feeling of doing so in comfort (God, after all those days of having Bruce apply that ointment after the Riddler's spanking I was FINALLY feeling better!)

He came and stood in front of me (that's always bad, makes me feel smaller), arms folded, and said one word. "Talk."

I talked, fast and long. It came out something like:

"I know I lied and I'm sorry but I really wanted to go to this party and meet all my net friends in person and I didn't know the punch was spiked and please don't blame the others it was all my idea -"

Somewhere around there he cut me off by holding up his hand. He said, "Dick, if you had asked to have a party for your friends, Alfred and I would have been glad to arrange it for you. We're both happy to know you HAVE so many friends. But you lied to us, you jeopardized your safety and that of others, and you also jeopardized your identity - how do you know they didn't peek under your mask while you were out cold?"

I told him my friends wouldn't do that, but the truth is some of them were drunk, too, and who knows what any of us did in that condition? (well, I guess we know some of it from the posts we made on our Pocket PCs from the party...) But I'm sure they didn't peek and anyway, why would they have to? They know I'm Dick Grayson, and my picture has been in the Gotham City News with Bruce more than once. But I couldn't tell him that they knew my identity already.

But ... I couldn't NOT tell him, either. It felt too much like lying again, and I was already going to die, anyway. So I told him.

He stared at me in disbelief, and I regretted it instantly.

"You told those kids your identity?" he asked (pointlessly, really, since I had just said I did.)

"Yes," I admitted. "But they're trustworthy, Bruce. Each of them are heroes, too, in their own way. I know their secrets just like they know mine. We're not going to betray each other."

He was quiet for a long time, seemed like hours. Finally, he said. "You'd better be right, Dick, or both of us could end up dead. I don't appreciate this breach of trust between us, just like I don't appreciate the lying."

I had managed not to cry until that point, but that's when the tears started to leak out. "I know. I'm sorry."

Then Bruce started unfastening his belt. As I'd told my friends, the only time I was spanked with a belt was from my dad, for that incident at the circus with the animal cages. Bruce had NEVER used a belt on me, and seeing him pull it through the loops of his pants got me shaking like nothing else could. I'm not proud to admit I started crying in earnest then, and began to beg shamelessly.

"Oh please, Bruce, please don't! PLEASE!"

"Strip," he told me. "Everything off. Now."

This took me totally by surprise - I knew I could expect my bottom bared, but everything? There was no mercy in his expression, so I began to do what he asked. When I was completely naked, I lay down on the sofa and buried my face in my arms.

I now understand what the guys were saying about belt-whippings - they hurt like HELL! That other experience I had with a belt was nothing like this, but then I was younger at that time, and wasn't bare-skinned for it. This time, every crack of that leather stung like I just can't describe. He concentrated most of the blows on my backside, but landed two across my shoulder blades and two against my thighs. I think I was screaming - I KNOW I was hollering.

I didn't count how many times he hit me - probably no more than my age, but it seemed like fifty. I was sobbing so hard it took me a few moments to realize it was over, but when I felt Bruce's hand on my hair, I knew.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Dick. You don't know how sorry. But you lied to me about the survival trip, you didn't keep in contact, which worried me, you betrayed Mr. Cartwright by going to a party at his home you KNEW was unsupervised, you DRANK -"

"NO, I didn't!" I wailed. "Honest, Bruce, I didn't know the punch was spiked!"

"I wish I could believe that," he said, sounding very sad.

He went on to tell me that I was grounded until further notice, both as Dick and Robin, and that while I was hanging around the house I'd have extra chores and lessons from Alfred, plus extra training sessions with him. I also have to clean out the Batplane (I KNEW it! As soon as we all started puking in the plane on the way home I just KNEW I'd be the one cleaning it later) and sometime in the near future I guess I'm going to be flown out to the Ponderosa to work for Little Joe's father. Bruce is right about that one - we _did_ leave a huge mess, and even though that will be gone by the time we get there, I guess we owe it to him to do some work in other ways. Besides, by then I'll probably be going crazy wanting out of this house.

Bruce didn't make me sit up to hug me, but he did bend down and kiss the back of my hair. "I still love you, Dick," he told me, and went to get that Hobbit ointment, which he applied to my bare skin in silence, covering all the marks he'd given me with the belt. That felt really good, but knowing I've lost his trust is devastating.

Before he left the room, he dropped the last bombshell. I guess he and all my friends' folks have been talking in their own private list all along, and that's why all those coincidences happened. I've been made to promise never to infiltrate the adult list - I'm surprised he'd accept a promise from me, since he won't believe anything I say now anyway.

Robin

* * *

A few minutes ago, Bruce came in to talk to me. A real 'come here and sit down with me' talk. As soon as I was seated, he put an arm around me (you'd better believe I didn't let on it hurt my back - I was afraid he'd take his arm away!)

He told me that he believed me about the punch, and that I didn't know it was spiked. I was SO relieved! He said that he had been talking to some of my friends' parents/guardians, and that the consensus was from them that all their kids agreed that I didn't want alcohol at the party, and when I started drinking the punch, I didn't know what was in it because I couldn't understand why I was feeling so weird. And even AFTER I woke up, I was still believing I hadn't been drinking.

So I have all my friends to thank for saving at least that much of Bruce's trust in me. They're the best!

We talked about other issues, too, like the identity thing. Bruce conceded that it's important to be straightforward with friends, especially when they're being honest with you. I mean, let's face it, Jubilee didn't HAVE to tell us about the X-Men, and none of our other friends had to share their secrets, either. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do the same? He says he understands that now, especially after having some exposure to their parents and getting to know them (is it possible Bruce is making friends of his own? _ )

But I should have talked to him about wanting to reveal myself first, and that was very wrong of me - I had broken a sacred trust there, and I knew it when I did it. I told him I would understand if he wanted to find another Robin because of that. He said that he wouldn't blame me if I wanted to find another BATMAN since he wouldn't believe me about the booze earlier.

"But I lied about going on the survival trip!" I said. "Why _should_ you believe anything else I say?"

"You deceived me about the trip," Bruce replied. "But you have never lied to me when confronted with your misdeeds and I should have remembered that. I'm sorry."

He hugged me then, and even if it DID hurt my back I held on tightly to prolong it.

So I guess things are going to be okay between us again. I'm still grounded, and have all those extra lessons and training sessions and chores (today I have to clean out that disgusting, barf-ridden Batplane, ew!) but I haven't lost Bruce's trust, and that's what matters to me the most.

Robin

End of Part 3

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin's Diary - Part 4

By Haruka

I HATE CHICKENS!

Because of my part in organizing the party my net friends and I attending at the Ponderosa in Nevada (Little Joe's home), all of us have to take turns flying out there and performing manual labour for Mr. Cartwright. It took about two seconds after I began cleaning the chicken coop before I realized how much I despise chickens.

I mean it, I hate them! They're nasty, smelly, pecky little velociraptors in a feathery disguise! I actually took my gloves off in order to clean the coop - big mistake! I was supposed to gather eggs while I was at it and DAMN those birds nearly pecked my hands to ribbons! And I nearly tripped over one and fell flat on my face on the disgusting chicken poop-covered ground!

Alfred is going to have fun cleaning that gunk off my Robin uniform (who am I kidding? Doing the laundry is probably part of my punishment, too.)

Robin

* * *

I got in trouble at school today for being sassy - I was in a bad mood and took it out on my teacher.

Maybe being around all those chickens on Little Joe's ranch has rubbed off - I didn't tell Bruce about the note I brought home. I told Alfred.

I was sure that this wouldn't be a caning offense (_pretty_ sure), and I really didn't want to add to Bruce's headaches today after Duo's infiltration of the Batcave (sorry, man.) So instead I waited until he was occupied with something else and went to where Alfred was dusting the living room. I asked if I could show him something and gave him the sealed envelope. He looked at me quizzically.

"It's a note from my teacher," I said.

"Then shouldn't you show this to Master Bruce?" he asked.

"Probably," I admitted. "But you know today was a bad day, and coming so soon after the party and all ..." I gave him my best puppy-dog-pleading look. "Please?"

He considered it. "Very well, Master Dick," he said finally, "I shall read it and determine if the Master needs to see it - does that sound fair?"

Of course I agreed! He opened the envelope, took out the note and read it. Then he looked at me seriously.

"That was not gentlemanly behaviour you demonstrated in class, young sir," he said sternly.

"No, Alfred," I replied, hanging my head appropriately.

"You have been taught better than to speak to your teacher thusly," he told me, then drew a deep breath. "However, I believe that I can deal with this indiscretion without the necessity of troubling Master Bruce."

I looked up, half-hopeful, half-worried. I mean, now that I'd convinced him, I was free to start worrying about what _Alfred_ would do to me.

He pulled out his fountain pen and signed the note for me, returning it to the envelope (I should mention that Alfred _is_ authorized to sign notes for me if Bruce is unavailable - the school knows he helps raise me.) "Come with me, Master Richard," he said, and started to walk away. I followed, wincing at the use of my full name.

When I realized he was leading me to the study, I started to panic inside, since I've been punished there too many times before. Then I remembered that Alfred had never punished me there, only Bruce.

We went into the study and he told me to sit down, which I did. Then he put some paper and a pen in front of me and told me I had to write an apology letter to my teacher, as well as an essay on respecting authority figures.

What _I_ want to know is - where did he come up with this stuff? Apology letters are something they do in Japan (or so I hear from my friends there), and Taylor has said that his parents make him do essays for punishment sometimes!

Now that we know the adults have their own mailing list, I think my friends and I can now be certain that our guardians/parents are DEFINITELY getting ideas from each other!

Robin

* * *

After yet another boring society dinner, I asked Bruce if next time I could invite Jubilee along so I'd at least have someone my age to talk to. He asked, but Logan proved less than enthusiastic about the idea (actually, what he said was, 'Absolutely NOT!' and 'No, no, no. End of story.')

So in a last desperate attempt to persuade him, I wrote him this open letter and had Bruce post it on the adults' list for me:

Dear Mr. Logan,

My name is Dick Grayson, but you may know me better as Robin the Boy Wonder ('Blunder' may be a better name for me lately but you can probably come up with even more colourful ones.)

Jubilee and I have been friends for a while, but I swear to you that the only date we ever had was that one at the amusement park (any other time we'd gotten together previously, we ended up fighting off bad guys.) We just went on rides and pigged out at the park - nothing else happened (well, okay, I 'borrowed' the Batmobile, but I know you're already aware of that.)

Before I say anything else, allow me to humbly apologize for dating Jubilee without your permission - a real gentleman would talk to you first, and if there's one thing that's been drilled into my butt, uh, head, it's that I must always be a gentleman. So I'm very sorry for that. I'm also sorry about what happened on the Batplane on the way home from the party in Nevada. I shouldn't have yelled at you for swatting Jubilee - she's like your daughter, and you have the right to discipline her as you see fit, especially as you love her so much. I wouldn't want some pushy kid telling Bruce off in that situation, because I know he always does what's best for me, too. You were right to punish me for getting in your face like that.

I'm writing to you now because of the request Bruce made to you about having Jubilee accompany us to a society dinner. Try to understand, sir - I'm only thirteen years old, and there's really nothing at these dinners for me to enjoy except the food, and I can get food that good at home. But Bruce says I have to go - as his ward and heir, I have to learn how to associate with people in the same social circle that the Wayne Foundation has come to represent. I understand that, and I accept it, but it's still dull as dishwater when you're a kid, and none of the other kids want anything to do with you. I don't think they're bad people, and they might eventually come around, but let's face it - I wasn't raised in this atmosphere. My parents were circus performers and I grew up under the Big Top. That's hard for kids at the country club to deal with.

It would mean a lot to me if once, just once, I could bring a friend like Jubilee with me to one of these affairs. Someone I can talk to and share the experience with (maybe it won't seem _quite_ so bad if I can look at it through her eyes.) It might even be fun for her if she's never been to anything like this before. Basically, everyone wears formal clothes (I'd be in a tux) and for the first hour they all stand around and talk and introduce newcomers to everyone else (does Jubilee know how to curtsey? It's okay - Alfred can teach her the proper way.) Then comes the sit-down dinner, and there's usually about five courses (with different utensils for each - either Alfred or I can teach her about that, too.) After dinner, there's usually dancing (a live band plays throughout the entire evening), and I can promise you, sir, that I'm an expert at waltzing (again, we can instruct Jubilee in that beforehand if necessary.)

If you want Jubilee home at a specific time, I'm sure Bruce wouldn't mind making sure we comply with that - normally we'd leave at about ten or eleven (depending on whether or not I'm falling asleep from boredom), but in this case, with Jubilee there, I'd probably enjoy staying as long as you and Bruce will allow us.

I hope you'll consider my request. Even if you say no, I hope you'll reconsider me as a suitable friend for Jubilee. Being Robin can be lonely sometimes, and she always makes me smile. She's a very special girl.

Sincerely,

Dick Grayson

While it was nice to hear from Bruce that I had impressed all the adults with my honesty, waiting for the REAL answer was tense. But it worked! Logan gave in.

We're going to the country club and Jubilee is coming with us!

There's been a lot of talk on the list about first kisses (and the fact that I haven't yet HAD mine ….) I'm hoping maybe she'll do something about that tonight.

Robin

End of Part 4

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's Diary - Part 5

By Haruka

What a night!

Jubilee came over early (at 4) so that Alfred and I could instruct her a little in the 'social graces' before going on our 'date' at the country club. I was a bit scared to open the door, so I let Alfred do it. I guess I was having an attack of shyness - Jubilee hadn't seen me as Dick Grayson yet. She didn't seem horrified or repulsed or anything (maybe a tux can make anyone look good, heh), so I took that as a good sign. And I'll tell you right now, SHE looked beautiful. I gave her a corsage - I think she liked it.

The lessons went pretty well, although Jubilee giggled a lot at first (especially when Alfred was teaching her how to curtsey, but heck, even _I_ giggled while watching Alfred demonstrate for her!) She paid attention, though, especially during the waltz lesson (it was the first time we got to dance together - we'd missed out at the party!) We were a little awkward together at first, but I'd like to think that I'm a good lead in waltzing and she caught on fast. Alfred told me later that he thought Jubilee was 'utterly charming' and he liked her very much. Yahoo, score one for our side!

I think Jubes was a little taken aback when Bruce came in. She hadn't seen him sans costume either, and even without it, Bruce is a HUGE man and very imposing (shoulders that fill a doorway will do that!) He's also really handsome, especially in a tux, so I guess it's understandable if she stared a little at first. He greeted her very politely, as if the last time he'd seen her she hadn't been hung over in the Batplane. We got our stuff together and left for the country club.

You'd think that with our record somewhere along the line disaster occurred and everything fell apart and now the two of us have sore backsides. Well, either the fates smiled on us or Jubilee was too enthralled with her surroundings to misbehave, because everything went great! I actually had fun for a change. I think Bruce enjoyed watching us together, especially when we danced. He even asked Jubilee for a dance himself!

The only bad part about our time at the country club was that we didn't have any time alone - not even a moment. I started to think there was no hope until after we got home.

Alfred and Bruce went inside the mansion, but it was a really nice night out so I asked if Jubilee and I could wait outside for Logan. Bruce opened his mouth to say something, but Alfred spoke first and said, "Certainly, young sir. Be sure to invite Mr. Logan inside when he arrives." Then he looked at Bruce and said, "Come in and have some coffee, sir."

Bruce really didn't have a choice after that, so he went (although he was casting us suspicious glances over his shoulder the whole time until the door shut.)

Our front 'porch' is huge, and there's a garden swing off to one side, so we sat in it and talked about the evening and about our mailing list, our friends and the party. I told her that I was really glad she could come, and that because of her, I'd had a lot of fun.

Then we kissed. My first kiss. It was soft and sweet. I'll treasure the memory of it forever.

Almost immediately after we parted, the front door opened and Bruce came outside with his coffee to wait with us, and Alfred brought us hot chocolate. I don't know if Bruce saw us kiss or not - if he did, he hasn't said so, and I'm grateful. I really don't want to talk about it much - I want to hold onto the magic of it.

Logan showed up pretty soon after that and he hung around and talked with all of us for a bit before he and Jubilee left. Bruce said he was proud of how we'd behaved at the club and that it was all right with him if Jubilee came with us again sometime - maybe next time to play tennis or something. Or, he said, she could just visit us at the mansion, and we could all go riding together.

It doesn't much matter to me WHAT we do if she comes - the main thing would be that she CAN. I hope Logan is okay with it, too.

I'll always be grateful to Jubilee for a wonderful evening (and a VERY special moment in my life.)

Robin

* * *

Today Batman and I went out to look for The Scarecrow. He's one of our Arch Villains, and we haven't had to deal with him for a long time, something both of us were grateful for. But today, we tracked him down.

Unfortunately, we didn't catch him.

Why not? Because of his specialty - fear.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

We spent most of the morning poring over clues from the crimes he'd been committing (and unlike some of our other Arch Villains, The Scarecrow is a murderer.) We figured out where his next hit would take place and headed out there. We contacted Batgirl en route, and she agreed to meet us.

The Scarecrow was in the middle of taunting his next chosen victim when we found him. We moved in, there was a fight and we thought we had him (and the three thugs he had with him) but he managed to find a free hand to douse us with some of his fear elixir.

Some of The Scarecrow's elixirs have specific fears that they make you believe you're experiencing, like being buried alive or covered in snakes. The one he threw at us was one that turns your own worst fears against you.

In an instant, everyone around me was gone and I was all alone. Then I heard a familiar, mocking laugh and The Riddler was there. "Riddle me this, Boy Wonder," he said. "What's red all over? Answer: A Robin that's been spanked!"

More laughter came out of the shadows, then The Joker was there. And The Penguin, and Catwoman.

The Riddler grabbed me and shoved me toward The Joker with a firm swat to my backside. The Joker caught me flipped me over his knee, then began spanking me while the others laughed. I fought and struggled, but couldn't get away. He was really starting to hurt me when he stood me up and pushed me toward The Penguin. Even though he's shorter than me, Penguin somehow managed to get me down and sit on me, then began whacking me mercilessly. I was crying from both pain and frustration by then. Right when I felt him get off me, another hand grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to my knees, then Catwoman had me over her lap. She decided to be even crueler than the men and yanked down my shorts, revealing my tortured backside. And I'll tell you something - she spanked harder than the other three ever could.

I was beyond pain by then, and so damned embarrassed I wanted to die. The criminals walked off laughing and joking about how they'd finally figured out how to deal with me effectively and left me sobbing into the pavement. After they were gone, I heard footsteps approaching and I looked up, afraid that it would be another villain who had heard it was fun to spank me.

It was worse. It was Batman. He stood over me and looked down in disgust. "You've really let me down, and you're useless as a partner. I must have been out of my mind to trust a child."

He walked away, leaving me alone. Forever.

A horrible smell penetrated my senses and I blinked. Batgirl was there, holding smelling salts in front of my nose. She looked stressed.

Apparently she'd found Batman before me, and had needed to give him smelling salts to snap him out of the immediate effects of the fear elixir, too. The Scarecrow and his henchmen had disappeared. About the only thing that went right was that the intended victim had survived - he'd escaped while The Scarecrow was dealing with Batman and myself.

So … here I am. I'm still a nervous wreck tonight (The Scarecrow's elixirs have that effect on you - they don't dissipate easily) but at least I can tell reality from imagined terrors. I never would have thought I was still so freaked out about our enemies learning what The Riddler did to me, but I guess deep down, I am. On the other hand, it doesn't surprise me that my biggest fear of all is that I'll let Batman down. I already knew about that one.

I didn't tell him what The Scarecrow's elixir showed me, and he didn't tell me what he saw, either. But tomorrow we have to go right back out and start hunting him down again. Batman is working on some kind of pill we can use to counteract the effects of the elixir in case he tries the same trick on us (and he will.)

Damn, now I'm trembling so much at the thought of THAT I can hardly write. I wish this stuff would wear OFF already!

It doesn't help that ever since we got home, Bruce has been making me even more of a nervous wreck by knocking on my door every few minutes. I'm not sure what it's all about, but it has to have something to do with the aftereffects of the elixir and what _he_ saw in the illusion. Bruce is never this antsy.

Robin

End of Part 5

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin's Diary - Part 6

By Haruka

Bruce just came in to talk to me about what happened, or rather, what happened to _him_ when he was hit with The Scarecrow's fear elixir.

He says that he was tied up and unable to help me as The Scarecrow grabbed me around the throat and snapped my neck (ew!), then just threw me aside like a broken doll. He knew I was dead before I hit the ground.

When he told me about it, I shivered. Not just because I knew The Scarecrow was certainly capable of such an act, or because I was still under the residual effects of the elixir. It was because when I looked up at Bruce's face, I saw tears in his eyes. And when he looked at me, they spilled over.

I know he was still feeling the effects himself, but the tears were genuine, as was his obvious fear of losing me. I don't know why I didn't realize myself how he would worry about that, especially given what I know about his parents' death. I guess I still underestimate my value to him.

Which is exactly what he told me after I confessed the truth about MY fear experience.

He was sorry to find out that I was still so affected by what happened with The Riddler, but he wasn't surprised. It came as more of a surprise to hear that I was so afraid of disappointing him, or that I would EVER think he might fire me as Robin. He put an arm around me and told me that it wasn't going to happen - I was his partner until _I_ decided differently. He said he needs me and I'm invaluable to him, both as Robin and as Dick.

That's when MY tears started.

I know we're both feeling really shaky and vulnerable tonight because of the residual effects, but somehow I think that even if there was none of that stuff left in our systems, this conversation would have been exactly the same. Our fears may not be completely alleviated; I can't promise him I won't die, just that I won't take stupid chances to make it more likely. And I'm still going to be afraid that The Riddler will tell every criminal in Gotham City about spanking me. But I'll never worry again that Batman will fire me as Robin, and neither of us will ever doubt how much we mean to each other.

So in a way, maybe The Scarecrow did us a favour.

Robin

* * *

Things happened pretty fast after I wrote my net friends last night. It took only half an hour for Batman and I to find out that I _would_ need to go undercover in India so we could catch those child slavers. We flew out there right away, contacting the other Justice League members en route.

We knew the worst area for the kidnappings, so after I got changed into street clothes and loaded up with tracers, wires, and hidden weapons, I headed out. Batman was following my every movement from a rooftop, but I was also in close communication with him through a mini-microphone disguised as a clip-on earring.

He saw the guy following me before I did, and warned me about him. My natural instincts would be to fight my way out once he grabbed me, so when it happened, I had to act like I was paralyzed with fear.

Which wasn't hard, considering he used chloroform on me.

Fortunately, I had taken an anti-chloroform bat-pill (no, I'm not kidding) so it didn't have an effect on me, but gave me an excuse to go limp and just be carried (and if you think that's easy, try it sometime.) Batman was assuring me the whole time that he was tailing us, so I wasn't worried.

When we finally arrived at our destination, things got a bit stickier because we had gone inside and Batman could no longer see us. However, the other members of Justice League had arrived, and Superman has X-ray vision, so he could easily tell the others (and me, via the com link) what he was seeing.

Thanks to Alfred and Batman's intense language lessons, I could actually understand what my kidnappers (there were three men there now) were saying around me, although it was a mixture of dialects. They seemed to feel I was a great prize (they don't come across white kids alone often) and were just waiting for their boss to come and 'inspect' me before taking me to the 'corral'. Just hearing that made me want to shudder, but I held back.

Unfortunately, they felt the need to undress me so that I'd be ready for the boss. I couldn't let that happen (I had all kinds of weapons strapped to my body.) Batman had heard what they said, too, and told me they couldn't wait for the boss and would be moving in.

Then luck was with us - the boss arrived. I heard Hawkgirl warn the others from the air that she had spotted the suspect arriving and they should hold off on moving in. By the time he actually got in the door, they'd only had time to remove my shoes.

One of the men told their boss that I was a perfectly beautiful specimen (*ahem*) that would make him a fortune if he could resist keeping me for himself (ew, ew, ew.) I still had my eyes closed, but I could have felt the boss approaching me, even if Superman wasn't giving me a visual play-by-play in my ear. The man leaned over me and brushed some hair from my forehead. He said something  
like 'extraordinary' or 'exquisite' (okay, so my command of the language isn't _perfect_) and told the other men that if the rest of me was as flawless as my face, he would take me with him personally rather than having them deliver me to the stables. One of the flunkies told the others to take off my clothes, and that's when Justice League moved in.

I'm pleased to say that I did my part in the fight, surprising the creep who was supposed to undress me with my foot shattering his front teeth. I couldn't do much more than that, since I wasn't in Robin's costume, but I wasn't needed anyway, with all of Justice League there and only four men to apprehend.

Once I was able to change into Robin, Batman and I followed the lead we'd discovered before we left home to where we believed all the records were kept. We ended up with all the evidence we needed, plus all the guys involved including the boss, AND the location of the 'stables', so that we were able to release the other captured children. The records told us where the children who'd already been sold had ended up, and those were handed over to the authorities.

Needless to say I didn't get much sleep last night.

Robin

* * *

Have you ever felt both like running around screaming at the top of your lungs in excitement and hiding under the bed in fear at the same time?

The Justice League meeting today _was_ about me, but not about anything I'd done wrong. They wanted to offer me a job!

There's a group of kid superheroes that they've organized called the Teen Titans and (get this) they want me to LEAD them. Me! I've never been a leader, I follow Batman! I have NO clue why they've picked me, but damn I'm flattered.

I'm also scared to death.

What if I screw up and someone gets hurt because of me? There are four other kids in the group (two boys and two girls) - why should they listen to anything _I_ have to say? At least ONE of them is older than me (for all I know, ALL of them might be!) They might have a lot more experience than I do, too.

But for some reason, the Justice League members think I'm the one to do it.

They didn't give Batman much warning about this, either. They took him away as soon as we arrived and told him then. I guess they wanted to make sure it was okay with him to make the offer.

I'm still going to be a member of Justice League and attend meetings and go on missions with Batman, and of course, I'm still going on patrol with Batman most nights (any night he goes and will take me, that is), but now I'll also be spearheading missions with the Teen Titans.

There's a chance I'll have to quit school and be tutored at home fully by Alfred. There just aren't enough hours in the day anymore!

Robin (feeling a little dizzy)

End of Part 6

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	7. Chapter 7

Robin's Diary - Part 7

By Haruka

Well, that was fun.

I just got a phone call from Beast Boy - one of the members of Teen Titans. Don't ask ME how he got this number! I don't believe for a second that Justice League told him our identities!

Keeping in mind that it's past 11:00 pm by the time the call comes, and that this guy was asking for 'Robin', you can imagine how impressed Bruce is already just by those two facts.

I took the call, of course. I didn't want to antagonize one of my new teammates right off the bat. He greeted me enthusiastically enough, then started talking about the other kids and what they could do and our headquarters and on and on.

By the time I get a word in edgewise, it's to point out that it's 11:30 and I'm not supposed to be on the phone this late (Alfred and Bruce are BOTH there giving me The Look by then.) Beast Boy says something like, "That's cool, no problem. Oh, and hey, thanks a lot for becoming our leader! It takes a brave guy to agree to take on responsibility for four strangers, especially considering you'll be the one to take all the punishment for anything the rest of us do. Bye!"

Then he hung up!

Since I'm standing there gaping at the phone like an idiot, Bruce assumes it's safe to put the receiver down and takes it from me. He wanted to know what the call was all about and I said Beast Boy was just welcoming me to the team. Then I beat a hasty retreat to my room. I didn't have the nerve to ask him if what the kid said was true.

What have I gotten myself into?

Considering my online friends and I were talking about hazing earlier, I guess I should have been on the alert today, but I wasn't.

When I arrived at the Teen Titans headquarters, everything was quiet. It didn't look like anyone was there, and nobody answered when I called out. But as soon as I stepped inside a green flash came at me. I flipped out of the way so that it only scorched my cape, but the blasts kept coming! I ended up performing a series of handsprings and flying somersaults to stay out of reach of them.

I landed on a sideboard, pulling out a Batarang so I'd be ready to fight back. The Batarang suddenly jerked right out of my hand all by itself, then threw itself BACK at me! I dove off the sideboard but the damn thing CHASED me! I tried throwing a freeze Batarang back at the normal one to slow it down, but then the second one started chasing me, too! I pulled out an expandable bo stick and spun it - it deflected both Batarangs, but the freeze one coated it with ice first.

Right about then I heard a hissing noise and looked down - a frigging SNAKE was wrapped around my left calf! Since I still had the frozen bo stick in my hands, I used it to slam the snake a good one (using careful aim so I wouldn't break my own leg) and it cried out as it fell, sounding almost human. I turned to run and found myself facing down the barrel of a CANNON! Without thinking I shoved the bo stick straight into it and ducked - there was an explosion and someone shouted and then this huge guy flew backwards away from me. The cannon was actually his arm - part of his very body! The frozen bo stick had caused a backfire that landed the guy on his butt!

Before he'd fully hit the floor, I pulled out a Bat smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. I used the cover to make myself scarce, at least so far as spectators went. In reality, I was crouched on one of the security cameras up near the ceiling.

While I watched, the big guy got to his feet, coughing from my smoke, and his arm returned to something resembling a normal limb, but a metal one. Nearly his whole body was encased in metal, but at least there was no more cannon. The snake, which had been writhing and groaning on the ground, shapeshifted into a cute green-skinned kid with pointy ears and fangs. He coughed, too, and continued to groan as he massaged his butt.

Two female figures floated down to join them (they'd been FLYING!) and they tried to wave away the remainder of the smoke. One was REALLY cute with long red hair, and the other was covered up by a hooded cloak. The hood shadowed her face so that all I could see were her eyes, mouth and chin.

The green-skinned kid looked around and said, "So where's Wonder Boy?" and the girl in the cloak paused for a moment, then looked directly up at me.

I showed off with a quadruple flip (my trademark) to land in the middle of them. One hand was on my utility belt, ready just in case they weren't through with their little initiation yet. Fortunately, they decided I'd proved myself enough for a first meeting, and they introduced themselves. The big guy was Cyborg, the green-skinned kid Beast Boy, the hot babe was Starfire, and shadow-girl was Raven.

We went to our living room/command centre and broke out the sodas and talked for a while. There's still a lot I don't know about them, but at least I found out that the green bolts shooting at me came from Starfire, and it was Raven who turned my own weapons against me. All of them seemed like pretty nice kids when they weren't trying to kill me, although Raven was mostly quiet. Nobody has said so, but I think she has some kind of psychic abilities and was sizing me up for honesty as I spoke - I just got that feeling from the way her intense gaze stayed fixed on me the entire time.

Oh yeah and I _did_ ask Beast Boy if I'd somehow misunderstood him on the phone last night when he said that I would be the only one who got punished for whatever ANY of them did. He said, "No, man, I'm serious. You're our leader, you're responsible. That's how Justice League sees it."

I swear, I still couldn't tell if he was being straight with me or not, but I thought I saw Starfire smile just a tiny bit out of the corner of my eye. So I shrugged and said exactly what my friend Alan suggested (that if I got punished for any of them I'd give it back to them with interest. ;) They stared at me for a split second, then all of them laughed, even Raven. Beast Boy admitted he was just kidding about that after all, and I said, "Cool, 'cause I wasn't."

He decided I'm okay.

Before I left, they apologized for their impromptu testing of me, but they had wanted to make sure their new leader was worthy and all that. I smiled and told them I understood.

I figure the Bat stink bomb I planted in the living room went off before I was half-way down the path. Hey, I have to make sure my new team is worthy and all that, right?

End of Part 7

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	8. Chapter 8

Robin's Diary - Part 8

By Haruka

Bruce went out on a date and didn't say who he was going with this time (usually he at least tells me, and often it's somebody named 'Bambi' or 'Candi' or 'Cookie', blechhh.)

I'll admit, I MIGHT be a little possessive of his time, but hey, I may only be thirteen, but I know a man has to have a love life. I just wish he'd at least pick women that possess working BRAINS. These girls are all simpering ninnies who are only interested in him for his money. He should have better taste than that.

And I'll be damned if he loses his mind and actually MARRIES one of them!

Alfred got a call from Bruce a little while ago - he's bringing his date home and wants Alfred to make sure I'm in bed before midnight. Fine, I will be, but I'm leaving a little surprise in his bed for the two of them first.

The poison ivy grows very nicely out behind our new stables ...

I put the poison ivy plants through the grinder - they're very fine and powdery now, you can hardly see them sprinkled between the sheets.

Maybe he'll figure she gave him bugs. *snerk*

Holy shit, uh, shoot! Oh, CRAP!

Anakin, one of my online friends, told me more about poison ivy than I knew and also reminded me about cleaning the grinder I'd used. I decided he was right, and I couldn't go through with letting Bruce and his date sleep in that bed. I ran for my door to do something about it, but then I heard Bruce's voice in the hallway talking to someone. The responding voice was male, but it WASN'T Alfred. What's more, it sounded familiar! I opened my door a crack and peeked out just in time to see he and the other man going into Bruce's bedroom.

It was Kal, aka Clark Kent, aka SUPERMAN!

Oh dear God, what do I do NOW?! I had no IDEA Bruce swung both ways, and I sure as hell didn't know he and Kal were ... _lovers_!

AUUUUUUUUUGH!

Oh man, I am SO dead, but I can't let them sleep in that bed together and get poison ivy all over them! I'll be dead if I stop them and dead if I don't, but I think I'll be less dead if I do (does that even make sense?! Probably not, since I've lost my sense of sense, or something like that!)

What am I doing still writing here when I've got to go STOP them?!

I may not write again until tomorrow (providing Superman doesn't mash me into the size of a sugar cube.)

Robin *running out the door*

I could see some of my list friends got a big laugh out of my little predicament. I guess I can't blame them. Well, it gets even better.

After I ran out of my room last night, anyone reading this could tell I was freaking out. I also wasn't really watching where I was going, and I ended up running into the suit of armor we have on display in the hallway (Wayne Manor is full of stuff like that.) To make it ever more disastrous, I knocked it in the direction of the STAIRS.

CLANKITY CLANK BANG CLANK CLANKITY BANG CLANK CLUNK CLANKITY CRASH!

So much for secrecy.

Bruce and Kal appeared on the scene (both were still dressed, thank God) and stared at me. What could I say?

"Oops."

Bruce came over and bent down, his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the eye. "Are you all right, Dick?!" he asked fearfully. I felt like crap, with him looking so terrified for me and me knowing what was hidden between his sheets. I told him I had stumbled into the armor while on my way to get some water (okay, this is pretty lame. I don't stumble - I've got more grace than most ballet dancers - but Bruce had caught sight of the armor at the foot of the stairs by then and didn't think too much about my story details. He started down towards the armor and Kal followed (we nodded and smiled to each other as he passed.)

Then I realized I was alone in the hallway and they were NOT in the bedroom.

I tell you, The Flash couldn't have moved faster than I did. I grabbed clean sheets from the linen closet and sped into Bruce's room, pulled down the blankets, rolled up the contaminated sheets, replaced them with the fresh ones, remade the bed, and dumped the poison ivy-covered ones into the laundry chute. I was out of the room and back in the hallway just in time to see the two men bringing the various pieces of the armor back up. All the time I'm singing inside and congratulating myself - I had pulled it off, whoo-hoo!

Bruce told me there was no damage done and I could go back to bed, which I did. Then I remembered Anakin's warning about not forgetting the grinder (which of course, I had.)

I didn't sleep very much after that, and I got up extra-early to be in the kitchen before Alfred. I scrubbed and disinfected the grinder (no easy task) but was satisfied that it was clean when I turned around and there was Kal.

None of my friends have probably seen Superman out of costume (and wouldn't know him if they did), but he's as big, strong, handsome, and imposing as Bruce is. The one difference is that he generally leans more toward the 'happy' attitude than the 'brooding' attitude. He greeted me warmly and began making coffee. He glanced at the grinder (which was very obviously in my hands) and sat down at the table.

"Dick, he said, "are you all right with my being here? I know Bruce didn't tell you I'd be coming."

"Bruce didn't tell me a _lot_ of things," I admitted, feeling my face heat up. "But I'm okay with it."

This was true. I seriously, honestly, like Kal a lot. He never gave me a hard time in Justice League (I think it was his suggestion that I join, actually) and he's never been anything but fair with me.

"You never even knew he was bi, did you?" he asked, probably seeing it in my face.

"No," I told him. "I'm surprised, but it's no big deal. I am, too. I just never really thought that Batman and Superman ..."

He laughed - a good hearty laugh - and winked. "Neither did I."

"So," I grinned, putting the grinder away and hoping nothing more would be thought of it, "who was on top?" (if THAT question didn't distract him from thinking about the grinder, nothing would.)

"None of your business," he replied, shaking a finger at me, but still smiling. "And for the sake of your backside, I won't tell Bruce you asked."

Then his expression became more serious, "Or that you tried to sabotage his date last night."

You know the fastest way to grow a lump of ice in your stomach? Do something wrong and have Superman catch you at it. But I handled it casually.

"Um, ah, uh ..." My face went from red to scarlet. "Thanks," I finally murmured into my pajama top.

"I won't ask what you did," he said, "or what the grinder was for - I'll admit that one has me stumped. But I know the sheets were changed between the time we left Bruce's room and went back to it."

How could I forget he has X-ray vision?

"I was expecting ... someone else," I told him, then added sincerely, "But I'm really glad it was you."

He smiled again. "And I'm glad you're glad. We won't say anything else about it."

I could have hugged him. Oh wait, I did. And his arms were strong and reassuring. Now _he'd_ make a great mom. ;)

Robin

End of Part 8

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	9. Chapter 9

Robin's Diary - Part 9

By Haruka

I'm going to go hide out, uh, visit the Teen Titans headquarters for a while. I made a little slip of the tongue (okay, okay, I've got a big mouth) and jokingly asked Bruce whether (after their night together) Kal really is the 'Man of Steel'. I'm not sure if he was seriously planning to smack me when he grabbed for me or not, but I think I'd better make myself scarce for a few hours.

Today from Teen Titans headquarters, I kept in contact with my online friends through my Pocket PC - here's a direct quote of the post I was TRYING to write them, and why it didn't quite work out …:

I'll admit, I said a couple of things I never would/should have today, but one of them was when I was purposely trying to distract Kal from the grinder. I'm lucky he's got a good sense of humour. Too bad I can't say the same for BRUCE, who looked like he wanted to paddle me from here to Brazil after the 'man of steel' comment. Which is probably why I haven't had the guts to go home yet - I'm still at Teen Titans headquarters.

- What's this thing?

Beast Boy, flake off! This is my Pocket PC, and I'm talking to my friends IF you don't mind!

- Hi friends!

*sigh* Give me strength.

- Friends? I want to say hello to Robin's friends, too! *wave wave*

Starfire, please, I just -

- Yo, friends! Cyborg's in the house! :)

*whimper*

- Your friends talk too much.

Thank you, Raven, now will you all STOP READING OVER MY SHOULDER!

- Robin, what happened between Batman and Superman? You have been

avoiding telling us all day. *pout*

Aw, Star, don't look at me like that. -_-;

Guys, you can see what I'm up against. It might be better if I just go home and get the spanking over with.

- Batman SPANKS you?!

... later, guys ...

I don't usually run away. I don't know how he will react to THAT, not to mention ignoring my communicator. And if he finds out all the Titans were lying to protect me, they might be in trouble, too.

At least they were all pretty cool after finding out that Batman spanks me. I guess all of them have experienced the same thing at least once in their lives, and they just might again (at the moment, none of them are living with their own families - most of them don't even HAVE families.) Each of them is living with a different Justice League member, so I guess they could all end up getting spanked sometime or another, too. Except maybe Cyborg - I think he has a

metal butt.

Wish _I_ had one of those about now.

* * *

I'm home, and I hurt.

Bruce was waiting for me at the front door when I arrived. "Get changed and meet me in the study," he said, which of course made my already churning stomach flip over. I went to my room and got out of my Robin costume (which I had changed into on my way to the Teen Titans' headquarters - I can't be seen going in and out of there as Dick.) Once changed, I headed for the study. I'm surprised my legs supported me as I walked The Last Mile.

After I got in there, Bruce told me to sit down, which I was kind of glad to do, considering how my legs were shaking. He told me that what I had said was rude, disrespectful, and not only unbecoming a gentleman, but was completely inappropriate for someone my age to be thinking about.

I didn't point out that maybe I wouldn't think about sex if he didn't bring dates home to have sex _with_. I value my own hide more than that.

Then he got into how I'd run away from him, and how disappointed he had been in me. I had to bite my lip hard to keep from starting to cry. I apologized for running and told him I had panicked because I'd surprised myself with what I'd said and knew I deserved a spanking for it. He replied that he was glad I knew that, because I was certainly going to get one.

He sat down and told me to stand up beside him. When I did, he began to unfasten my pants. I started to try and get my hands in there to do it myself but he slapped them smartly and told me to keep them at my sides.

He finished stripping down my pants and underwear and pulled me over his lap. Then began the usual positioning and re-positioning through which I kept screaming inside for him to just hurry up and DO it and not torture me like this.

He finally did start, and then I wished he hadn't, because it hurt right from the outset. I was having a harder and harder time not crying when he told me to run down my list of offenses.

"I said something rude - OW! and it wasn't appropriate - OUCH! for someone my age. I also - AHH! ran away from my punishment and - OOHH! didn't respond to the communicator!"

"And where WERE you all day, Richard?" he asked calmly, giving my poor throbbing butt yet another reminder of how powerful he is.

"OWWTCH!" I could hear myself yelling and it sounded pathetic, but I still couldn't help it. Nor could I stop my tears any longer. "I ... I was just wandering around -"

I felt him stiffen and he stopped spanking me. "You're lying," he said. "Don't lie to me."

"I don't want to," I sobbed. "But I can't tell you where I was!"

He stood me up. "Get dressed," he told me. "Go to your room and stay there until you're ready to tell me the truth."

So here I am. I can't tell him that the Teen Titans lied to him when he asked them if I was at headquarters - no way. I guess I _could_ get used to these four walls. Never seeing the outside world. Never fighting crime again. Being all washed up at thirteen.

I hope they remember to feed me every day. *sigh*

Robin

End of Part 9

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	10. Chapter 10

Robin's Diary - Part 10

By Haruka

I decided to take the advice of my friends. I was going to be miserable if I left things as they were, anyway.

I told Bruce everything, except about the Titans' involvement. It wasn't easy - MAN, it wasn't easy - but I felt like if I left anything else out, I'd still be lying to him. I even told him about my sabotage (but I didn't tell him Kal knew anything about it - there's no reason why he should suspect he did.)

He was quiet for so long after I finished that for a moment I wasn't sure he'd been listening. Then he told me he understood if there was a point of honour about not telling me where I'd been, and he appreciated my bravery in confessing to something I'd already gotten away with. Considering that, he told me he wouldn't spank me again, even if I had lied to him and run away and missed all my lessons yesterday. Then he raised an eyebrow and said, "That is, unless YOU feel you deserve it."

He was testing me, and I didn't have to think about it twice. I nodded.

So we went through the spanking routine again, right there in Bruce's room. Only this time he let me take my own pants down (maybe a sort of reward for being mature enough to go through with it? I don't know.) He didn't make me talk through it this time, and strangely enough, he didn't talk, either. We just took care of business, I cried, he hugged me tightly.

As he held me, he begged me never to ignore his communicator again. When I do, he said, his first thoughts are that I'm in danger from an enemy or have been kidnapped or worse. And since I know how scared _I_ would be if the situations were reversed, I understood and told him I'd always answer in the future.

So now life goes on. But I feel a lot better.

Bruce just emailed this to me - he thought it might serve two purposes: Show me just how worried he was yesterday, and give my friends and I a laugh (he says now that I'm safe, even _he_ can laugh at himself here.) I can't believe he was willing to show this to me, but here it is, a quote from Batman from the adults' list:

You can't imagine some of the things that went through my mind yesterday while Robin was gone. Here are a few examples:

- Robin was kidnapped.

- Dick was kidnapped.

- Robin was brainwashed by a criminal (this has happened before.)

- Dick ran off and eloped with some girl (not Jubilee, since she was off with Logan.)

- Dick ran off and eloped with some BOY.

- Robin was killed by any of the hundreds of enemies we've made in crimefighting who hold grudges.

- Dick had cleared out his trust fund and was moving into a bachelor pad in Hawaii.

- Dick was planning to fake his own death so he could start over with a new identity.

- Robin and Batgirl were deciding to team up as the new Dynamic Duo and kick me out of Gotham City.

- Dick had turned himself into the local child welfare agency saying I was an unfit parent.

- Robin decided crimefighting was no fun and decided to become my new arch nemesis.

- Robin was writing a book about his life in tights that would give away his identity, my identity, and all our crimefighting secrets.

- Alfred was hiding Dick somewhere because _he_ thought I was an unfit parent.

- Robin was eaten by a giant clam (don't ask.)

Batman

Unquote.

Wow, I mean, I only ever considered doing about HALF of these. ;)

* * *

My friend Taylor on my online list had a big concern. Bruce had done something during my spanking this morning that, when Tay heard about it, got him scared that his mom might hear about on the adult list and get ideas. I offered to talk to Bruce (without mentioning any names.) Here's how the conversation went:

Me: "Bruce, I know you and my friends' parents talk online, just like we kids talk, but there's something that has me worried."

Bruce: "What is it?"

Me: "It's the possibility that you all exchange ideas, and then do different things when you punish us than you used to."

Bruce: "You and your friends share advice - they suggested you talk to me last night."

Me: "Yeeeesss ..."

Bruce: "And not all the parents' advice means bad things for you, Dick. You can be grateful for some of the things they've suggested to me. I certainly am."

Me: "Um, okay, but -"

Bruce: "Why don't you tell me specifically what has you concerned?"

Me: *blushing* "Could you please not suggest to them they make my friends list their transgressions while they're being spanked? It's kind of freaking out the others."

Bruce: *smiling - the rat* "That suggests to me that it would be a very effective deterrent."

Me: *whining* "BRUUUUUUUUUUCE!"

Bruce: *laughing, hugging me* "All right, Dick, I promise I'll never mention that on our list. If they get the idea in their heads, it won't be from me."

Me: *grinning* "Thanks! Do you think you could stop doing it, too?"

Bruce: *patting my head* "Don't push your luck."

So there you go, Tay.

* * *

This morning, before we left for our Justice League meeting, Bruce asked me to sit with him (not in the study, so I wasn't scared) because he wanted to talk about the other night and his dating and how I felt about it.

I was kind of taken off-guard, so I didn't have any reactions prepared - all I could do was be honest. I told him I didn't like most of the women he'd dated. They seem unworthy of him to me. He confessed to me that he didn't really like them, either, and that it was all part of the image he was trying to project. No one would ever suspect Bruce Wayne of being Batman while he was dating brainless bimbos - obviously Batman would have better taste! I gave him a Look and asked if that didn't mean he was _using_ those girls, and he chuckled and said that they were using him, too. They wanted their names in the society page, and to have the notoriety that came with being Bruce Wayne's date. Not to mention his money had appeal.

I asked if he ever dated anyone he _really_ liked (you know what I was hoping) and he said yes, he really liked Kal. They didn't have an understanding or anything, but it was likely that they would see each other again (outside of Justice League, that is.)

Then he asked me if I ever felt threatened in any way because of his dating. I was totally shocked (where had THAT question come from?) but since he asked, I admitted that yeah, I sort of was. I worried that he might get serious about someone who didn't want a kid around, or even if they liked kids fine, I wouldn't get to spend any time with him. He hugged me and said that _I_ was the most important person in his life and anyone he got serious about would have to understand and accept that. And he would ALWAYS have time for me, whether it be at the expense of the Wayne Foundation, his dates, or crimefighting.

_Crimefighting_?! He put me above THAT?! I don't know how or when that change in attitude came about, but I wasn't about to argue with it. I just enjoyed letting him hold me.

Robin

End of Part 10

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	11. Chapter 11

Robin's Diary - Part 11

By Haruka

Nothing major happened at the Justice League meeting today - the only thing I found really interesting was when the official meeting broke up and the adults started talking about how things were going now that they had the Teen Titans living with some of them. Wonder Woman says that she and Starfire are doing  
fine (they're both exiled princesses - I guess they have stuff in common.) Green Lantern isn't so thrilled with Cyborg - says he's a nice enough kid, but not as serious as he is (NOBODY is as serious as GL except Batman.) Apparently Flash and Beast Boy are getting along great (probably 'cause neither one of them will ever grow up), but the biggest surprise is that Raven and the Martian Manhunter have become rather close. Raven's father is a demon, and not a good one. She has never had a decent homelife or parents. J'onn had a great family - a wife and two kids - but they all died when Mars was invaded. They're both kinda spooky in their own ways, but I can see a need for each other there.

I'm going to worry about Cyborg and Beast Boy, I think. Green Lantern is SO not a fatherly type, and The Flash is too flakey, even to be trusted with a flakey kid.

Alfred already came in to find out why I hadn't come down for breakfast, and I STUPIDLY admitted I had a sore throat. He immediately wanted to take my temperature and went to get the thermometer. In the meantime, Bruce came in (he heard en route from Alfred that I was sick) and put his big hands all over my face feeling for a fever and mentioned that he'd go get me some tea and that Alfred would be back soon with the thermometer. Then he added (more to himself than to me) that he seemed to remember that since the last thermometer got broken, the only one left in the house is a ... a ... YOU know, the kind that doesn't go in your mouth!

After Bruce left the room, I locked the door. I won't be opening it again today.

Bruce and Alfred came back - one with tea and the other with THE thermometer. Of course they found my door locked.

"Dick?" Bruce said as he knocked and tried the knob. "The door's locked."

"I know," I said. "I locked it."

"What on earth for?"

"I don't want my temperature taken."

"Dick, don't be silly. You're sick - we need to find out if you're feverish."

"What kind of thermometer is it?" I demanded.

Some mumbling between the two of them that I couldn't hear came next, then Alfred's voice, "Master Dick, enough of this foolishness. Open the door."

Ha! That gave me my answer.

"No!" I answered.

More mumbling.

"Richard, I'm not kidding around," Bruce said (and using my full name pretty much proved that statement.) "Open the door right now."

"Only if I don't have to get my temperature taken."

"We're not going to HURT you! We just want to -"

"I KNOW what you want to do and you're NOT doing it!" I said stubbornly. "You're a billionaire for crying out loud - go out and buy a regular thermometer and I'll let you in! I'm not going anywhere."

"It's Sunday," he reminded me. "The stores are closed."

Okay, so I forgot about that.

"I don't care!" I yelled back. "You guys are making me hurt my throat, leave me alone!"

"You wouldn't be hurting it if you weren't yelling!" Bruce argued back. "Now stop being a baby about this and open the door!"

"NO!"

More mumbling, and then the sound of their footsteps going away down the hall. I won round one, but I'm on the alert for round two.

I guess I made a mistake - I admitted that I was feeling worse than I was when I got up this morning. Once I said that, Bruce got more determined. He gave me an ultimatum: Let him in the easy way or he'll come in his own way. I said (in an admittedly weak voice) that I was fine, I just wanted to sleep. He went down to the Batcave and got the lockpick, then came back up and used it.

Alfred preceded him into the room with his medical kit and came straight to where I was half-dozing in the bed (I didn't even protest much that they had broken into my room.) Alfred felt my face and managed to get me to open my mouth so he could look in my throat. Bruce said later that I didn't seem very alert, kind of lethargic and pouty, and Alfred said I was hot. He told Bruce they needed to take my temperature whether I liked it or not (and the tone Alfred used

frightened him, he told me - it was enough to tell him that I might be worse

off than they feared.)

I figured out what they were doing when Bruce pulled the covers off me and began removing my pajama bottoms. That's when I got my second wind and began fighting him. He ended up having to grab my wrists and pin me down with his knee on my chest while he told me very sternly exactly what they had to do and how they were going to do it and that I would BEHAVE myself for it because if I didn't they might hurt me and they did not want that. I whimpered and whined (I'm not usually a whiner, so that scared Bruce even more) but I allowed them to go through with it, humiliating as it was.

The reading was nearly 103 degrees. Bruce said to Alfred that it was no wonder I was irritable and close to tears.

They filled a cool bath and put me in it while Bruce tried not to panic. Alfred said later that if my fever had reached 104 degrees they'd have to take me to the hospital, but thank the heavens it didn't go in that direction. Either the bath helped or the fever broke on its own, but when they took my temperature next it was down to just over 101. I started feeling a lot better after that, and by morning, the fever was gone and I was just left with standard cold symptoms.

On Monday, I went out and bought a BOX of oral thermometers.

* * *

The Teen Titans and I were having a meeting (which included root beer and pizza, of course - why can't Justice League have food like this?) when an alert came over our system letting us know of an alien disruption in the city. Some kind of creature was causing destruction and trying to hurt people - right up our alley. So off we went, full of youthful enthusiasm and great intentions.

It wasn't hard to locate the creature (20'5" roaring monsters just don't hide well) and when we saw the smashed cars and broken storefront windows in its wake, not to mention the running, screaming crowd, we went straight into action. I used batarang lines to secure its legs to opposite street lights while Starfire pummeled it with her power blasts that looked like they were doing damage, but it didn't back off or fall down. Beast Boy changed himself into a dinosaur and went to attack it head on, but the creature didn't even seem to notice him (hint: We should have known something was wrong then.) Raven levitated one of the smashed cars and dropped it onto the thing's head, and although it BOUNCED off, it _did_ make a good sized dent in the creature's skull. But it was still roaring in spite of that, so Cyborg charged it and it finally fell over.

Then someone yelled 'CUT!'

Yeah, it was a movie set. The creature was mechanical, cost hundreds of thousands of dollars, and was now toaster parts.

I'd never been so humiliated (and that's saying a lot after some of the humiliating things that have happened to me.) The director bawled us all out in front of the entire cast and crew (of course the screaming people were part of that cast.) The producer arrived mid-way through and then HE started bawling us out. I tried to diffuse the situation a little by explaining about the alert we'd received but no one much cared about OUR side of things.

Including Justice League, who found out about it later that day when a blurb appeared on the NEWS about our brilliance. We were summoned to JL headquarters and had to face the firing squad of Disapproving Faces while I explained yet again what happened. The consensus was that yes, we were right to respond to the alert, but wrong, wrong, wrong in attacking without looking around first. Justice League has to pay for a new creature to be made as well as the lost time in filming (reading the actual figures makes me nauseous) and it comes out of the Teen Titan budget little by little (we'll still be paying on it when we're no longer teens, I think.)

Batman lectured me on carelessness all the way home, and the worst thing is I couldn't argue about it - he was right. At least he's letting me tap into the Titans' computer from the Batcave computer today and see if I can trace the source of that alert. SOMEONE sent us on a wild goose chase and I want to know who it was!

It's official - the alert about the creature was a joke. And what thorn in my side lives for jokes? You got it. And according to the trace, the call _did_ come from inside the Arkham Asylum!

The good news is now I know The Joker did it. The bad news is that he's already in jail so I can't DO anything to him for it! What's to stop him from doing this again? Nothing, except taking away his phone privileges, and THAT'S no help - he'll just get someone else to call instead!

I suppose I should be glad I didn't get spanked for what happened, but the sentiment at Justice League pretty much said that we'd be in deep doo doo if anything like this happens again, so I can't be sure that I WON'T in the near future. If only there hadn't been so much damage and so much money lost and ... and ...

Oh man, I've got an idea. I need to make a call.

Okay, I'll admit it, I'm a genius.

After calling the Titans to clear my idea with them (and tracking them all down wasn't easy) I made a call to the producer of that movie we messed up and made him an offer. I know the cameras were running the whole time we were fighting that 'creature', and I pointed out that he had a gold mine in action footage there featuring a bunch of kids who are becoming very popular with the public, especially with other teenagers (who have a lot of money to spend on movie-going.)

I proposed that he use the footage of us fighting the creature in his movie - it would make the monster look that much more difficult to stop, and all he would have to do is cut out the parts where we did irreparable damage and knocked it over. I even said that once the new model was ready, if he wanted us to come back and film a new ending to the scene we would do so.

Our appearance would be free of charge, of course - that money and any from future publicity appearances we'd have to do for it would go to counteract the expenses of the trouble we caused. This way, our debt goes down a lot faster, PLUS we can all pass off this morning's incident as a publicity stunt, both of which will go over MUCH better with Justice League and we won't lose the respect of the public.

I just told Bruce about it. He gave me a hug and told me THIS was an example of why Justice League had wanted me to be the Titans' leader.

Robin

End of Part 11

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	12. Chapter 12

Robin's Diary - Part 12

By Haruka

It looks like there was a 'casualty' from the little adventure the other night where my friend and fellow Teen Titan volunteered to go 'take care' of the wooden spoon in Tay's kitchen. I thought she'd gotten away with it, but while I was at the Titans' headquarters, Starfire told me on the sly that J'onn spanked Raven for coming home late and not telling him where she was. It figures Raven wouldn't tell me herself, she's kinda private, but I still felt badly for coming up with the idea that got her into trouble. I tried to tell her that, and even offered her the use of my Pocket PC to vent on our mailing list (hey, that place works pretty well as therapy) but she threatened to turn it into a melted blob of metal goo. I asked if she wanted to talk to me and the Titans about it, and she threatened to turn ME  
into a melted blob of (non-metal) goo. I didn't remind her that she has no power over people, just objects - didn't seem like a healthy suggestion at the time.

I guess some people just don't vent well ...

Forget my previous entry - Raven wrote this on our list!:

I swiped Robin's Pocket PC from his utility belt. He doesn't even know it's gone yet - he's busy playing kissy-face with Starfire.

This is Raven. Hi. I don't know how much Robin has told you about me. Probably not much, since he doesn't know a whole lot. I'm not much of a chatter.

He said posting to this address would be therapeutic. Whatever. I figure it can't hurt, and I need to talk to someone.

(Why don't I talk to the Titans, you ask? It's different in person.)

This was my first spanking. I didn't like it. I'm sure that doesn't surprise anyone. I've only been living with the J'onn (the Martian Manhunter) for about a month, and we've actually been getting along very well. I had no kind of homelife, and he lost his whole family, so I guess I sort of needed a father and he missed having a daughter. Things were good.

When I volunteered to help Robin's friend Taylor with his wooden spoon problem, I had an ulterior motive which I'm not willing to divulge (suffice it to say it would be too embarrassing.) The most I'll admit to is that it was nice to have an excuse to visit the Hanson house.

I couldn't get to the spoon. I mean, I didn't have to actually _touch_ it to do anything to it, but there were too many kids going in and out of the kitchen. There's no way someone wouldn't notice if the spoon began twisting or breaking or melting.

I waited for an hour, but it didn't look like I'd have any luck. Every time one person left, someone was still remaining and they cycled in and out constantly. I reluctantly had to give up.

I knew I was going to be late when I first flew to Tulsa - I don't have superhuman speed or anything like that, but I still wanted to do it. I got home pretty late. J'onn asked me where I'd been, and I couldn't exactly tell him the truth, nor did I want to lie to him, so I refused to answer.

J'onn is a very soft-spoken guy. It takes a lot to get him angry. I don't think he was angry with me, but he shook his head like he was disappointed and told me that he was afraid he couldn't accept that and gave me another chance to tell him the truth. I said I couldn't. That's when he said I gave him no choice. He turned me around, bent me over, and pushed my cape aside. Before I could open my mouth to ask what he was doing (okay, so I didn't KNOW - sue me) I found out the hard way. I felt his firm hand meet my bottom in a most unpleasant, painful fashion. Several times over.

J'onn is big and muscular, but not quite on Superman or Batman's level. Still, he had more than enough power for me to feel it on my backside through my clothing (not that a leotard and tights give that much protection.) At first I was too stunned to make any noise, but I think by the time he was getting near the end, I was squeaking through my lips (which I had firmly pressed together.) And ...

Damn it, this part is hard to admit.

I cried.

Not because it hurt. It _did_, but I've taken shots from monsters and aliens and demons (I am part demon, after all) and I've had worse. But while he was doing that to me, I couldn't help feeling badly that I'd disappointed him so early in our new relationship and maybe he'd change his mind about keeping me with him. I had grown fond of him as a guardian - I didn't _want_ to leave. But I guess I needn't have worried. When he stopped hitting my bottom and straightened me up again, he turned me around and with his hands on my shoulders he looked down into my eyes and told me he regretted having to do that but I was his responsibility while I was with him and he had to make sure that I did not put myself at undue risk. I didn't remind him that being a Teen Titan was a risk. I knew he wasn't talking about that. He said rules were in place for a reason - to keep me safe - and if I broke them, especially with no explanation, he would have to punish me.

Then he hugged me. I'd never been hugged before. Ever.

I've decided I don't want to disappoint him again.

Raven

* * *

Unquote. I couldn't believe it when I saw it - Raven has always been so close-mouthed, I never expected her to reveal this much. One thing, though - I was NOT playing 'kissy-face' with Starfire! She kissed ME, once, on the cheek. That's all.

The next two entries were shown to me by Batman today. He and Alfred wrote them on the parents' list when everything that went down last night … well … went down. I wasn't in any shape to write the incident up myself at the time, as this will explain:

Last night, Robin and I were staking out a warehouse where we'd heard drugs were being moved for sale. There were only two exits, so we both took one.

The criminals came out on Robin's side - five of them. He let me know they were there and they had the goods in hand, then he went after them.

Everything went well at first. Robin took out three of them before I even made it around the other side of the building. Then I handled the remaining two and called the police.

Commissioner Gordon and his police officers arrived and began rounding up the men for handcuffs. While Robin and I were talking to the Commissioner, we didn't see that one of the men had broken free and grabbed the police officer's gun. He didn't aim for the officer in front of him, he aimed for the one who had taken him down. Robin.

The ... shot ... propelled him right off his feet. I caught him before he hit the ground while the police stopped the man before he could get off another round.

There was so much blood ...

Alfred here now, ladies and gentlemen. Please forgive Master Batman, he cannot continue at the moment. I will attempt to finish the disastrous tale as he told it to me.

The bullet had gone clear through, but Master Robin was unconscious and losing blood rapidly. Master Batman rushed him to a free clinic we know of where the woman who runs it knows their identities. She's done the best she can, and Master Robin is still alive, but very weak. He has not regained consciousness. She says he's in critical condition.

We have kept this quiet and have not yet informed Justice League or the Teen Titans, but I suppose we must do so now, for we do not know when Master Robin will awaken and as it is Saturday, he and Master Batman are due at Justice League headquarters.

Now if you please, I must beg forgiveness. There is something in my eye.

Alfred

* * *

Robin will be all right.

Raven's healing has done the trick. His wound is gone, he says his pain is gone, and he's ready to go home. (Actually, he's ready to go right back out on the streets and patrol, but I have given him an emphatic NO on that for today. Likewise the Justice League meeting - they'll have to make do without us.)

Raven, on the other hand, is in agony, but hiding it as best she can from Robin. J'onn is an empath (as is Raven herself, apparently) and he can tell she is trying not to let on how much she is hurting. There is nothing the clinic can do for her - she is not in danger, only in pain - so J'onn is flying home with her now, and we are taking Robin back to Wayne Manor.

Batman

* * *

Unquote.

I didn't know Raven was a healer. And I'm sure she wouldn't have told me that the only way she can heal is to take the person's pain into herself. So I was perfectly fine when she got through with me, but as written above, she herself was in bad shape. She wouldn't die, but she was in terrible pain. That's when Alanna, another friend from our list with healing power, offered to go to Raven and try to help her. What she did was put Raven to sleep for the duration of her suffering, so thankfully, she won't have to experience the pain that is rightfully mine. The rest of the Teen Titans and I went to thank Alanna at Raven's in person (although the Titans still think Alanna is actually a boy named Alan - long story.) The main thing is everyone is either okay or going to be okay and I'm so lucky to have such great friends as these.

Bruce came in a while ago and we just had a long talk about what happened. He broke down while we were talking and grabbed me in the tightest hug. I was right about how hard seeing me shot was for him - not just that I was nearly killed, but in the same way as his parents. I started crying, too, especially when I saw Alfred in the doorway and realized he was trying not to cry. I ran to him and hugged him and ... well, more waterworks.

I'm glad we're not going out tonight. I'm just happy to be alive and home with my family.

Robin

End of Part 12

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin's Diary - Part 13

By Haruka

Another friend and fellow Teen Titan has become eligible for our 'spanking refugee' list, sad to say. And in this case, the story really _is_ pretty sad. Here's what he had to say there, in his own words:

Hey, uh, Beast Boy here. Robin and Raven both say this is the place to tell my story and vent and all that. Oh, and hi Alan - sorry we have to meet again under these circumstances. Robin says you guys seemed pretty concerned about me, so thanks for that.

Me and Wally West (The Flash) - I thought we were getting along together okay. We had a mutual agreement not to hassle each other about nothing and it worked out well.

But last night, we had an argument. That's all, just a stupid argument. It started when he came back after visiting some people in Alabama (family, I think. Robin knows them.) He wasn't in a good mood and I had plans for the evening, so I figured maybe by the time I got back, he'd be feeling better. But as soon as he heard the front door open, he was suddenly blocking my path, demanding to know where I was going.

I reminded him that I'd told him about my plans that morning and he'd okayed them. He said he'd changed his mind and I'd be staying in. Naturally I wanted to know why. He said I'd been staying out too late and he never knew where I was and he didn't trust the crowd I hung out with (the TITANS?) and why was I backsassing him all of a sudden?

Picture me with my mouth hanging open, staring at him bug-eyed. That was me at that moment. You've gotta understand that so far while living with Wally there has been NOTHING resembling a rule in existence. We were buddies - I came and went as I pleased, we ate pizza together, shared crimefighting stories, all that stuff. Come to think of it, it wasn't much different from home, where I could do anything I wanted and no one said boo. I asked what had set the fire under his ass to make him so cranky all of a sudden.

You guys know about The Flash, right? He's 'The Fastest Man Alive' (tm). Well, he's obviously too fast for me. Before I could blink (or even think of blinking), he had spun me around, bent me over, and started wailing on my butt!

Never mind that I was dressed - this guy can hit 100 times in half a second, and almost right away it felt like he had! I think I screamed, whether in pain, anger, indignation, or just plain begging him to let go, I'm not sure. All I _was_ sure of was that I had to get away from him - I was terrified. I changed into a Great Dane and turned my head fast to sink my teeth into his wrist. Then I ran.

Probably the bite was all that saved me from being caught, since he could normally have run me down in no time. But as soon as I was out the door, I changed to a bumblebee and buzzed off.

It's easy for me to 'hide in plain sight' that way. I slept in a tree as a bat, then just killed time all over town today as various animals while I tried to figure out what to do. Raven caught up to me at Baskin Robbins tonight.

I'm spending the night at Robin's (that's where I am now.) My butt still hurts from last night, but I can deal. It's still up in the air who I'll be staying with now. I just don't want to get near The Flash ever again - he blew my trust big time.

Thanks for letting me yack.

Beast Boy

* * *

Beast Boy is spending the night here, but tomorrow he'll be moving in with Kal (Superman.) Hawkgirl would have taken him as well, but Batman decided that she is a little too temperamental (not unstable or anything, but she's a cop on her home planet and can be rather intense.) And yeah, Batman knows he already wins the prize for 'intense'. But he thinks Beast Boy needs to be with someone who is, well, as mild-mannered as Clark Kent. Kal loves children - Beast Boy will be perfectly safe.

We found out what happened to set this off, and it had nothing to do with Beast Boy. Wally (The Flash) was angry because of an argument he had with Impulse back in Alabama. Those two always argue when they're together. Impulse is fourteen years old physically, but he has a two-year-old's life experience and grew up in a virtual reality in the thirtieth century. He has NO concept of life and death because he thinks life comes with a 'reset' button. This makes him reckless, careless, impetuous, and yes, impulsive. Batman referred to him as 'impulse' as a warning to Wally once, and he took it to heart and gave him that name. Understanding him like that, and knowing how difficult it must be for his cousin to adjust to 21st century life, you'd think he would take it easy on him, but I guess those two will never get along. And this time, Wally took out his frustration with Impulse on Beast Boy.

This morning there was a meeting of Justice League without The Flash (and without ME. Batman wouldn't let me go, even though he described everything that happened in detail later. How much sense does that make?)

After going over exactly what had transpired and ending with how Beast Boy will now be living with Superman, Batman proposed an idea that was given to him by a friend on the Adults' list. To his surprise, the other Justice League members all voted for it unanimously.

As luck would have it, Flash chose that time to show up. He wasn't aware there was a meeting going on concerning him, but figured it out pretty quickly. He apologized for what happened with Beast Boy, and Batman believed he was sorry. But that didn't mean everything could suddenly be all right again. He had been entrusted with a very special child - a fellow SUPERHERO - and he had abused him. It was not behaviour that a member of Justice League should have indulged in. He asked if there was anything he could do to make up for it, and that's when Batman had the pleasure of telling him their decision.

That's when Batman got his second surprise - Flash said that sounded fair, and volunteered to submit immediately.

The idea? That Flash should be spanked for what he did to Beast Boy.

I'm sorry to report that Batman didn't tape it, and Beast Boy wasn't present to watch, but the rest of Justice League were. Superman did the honours, and made a very thorough job of it while at the same time keeping his super-strength carefully in check. He couldn't spank Flash to bruise, despite what he had done to Beast Boy, but Batman assured me that Wally received a fair approximation of what my friend suffered.

Flash wants to apologize to Beast Boy as soon as possible (even I'm not sure when that will be - it's up to BB) and has been advised in private by Batman that he try and patch things up with his cousin Impulse. Batman has a soft spot for Imp and so do I - as crazy as he can make you, we don't want to see anything like this happen to him the next time he argues with Wally.

Tonight, Beast Boy posted a report from his new home:

So _this_ is Superman's pad. I think I'm gonna like it here.

It's an apartment, not a house - that's kind of different for me (I grew up in a mansion. Not quite as ostentatious as Robin's, but still a mansion.) But I like this, it's more intimate. Even though I'm in my new room, I can still hear Kal moving around in other parts of the place.

Speaking of Kal, I like him already. He's very nice, considerate, and friendly without the 'we're all kids here' attitude that Wally had. Kal's an adult, and he lives like an adult, but he's an adult who is already treating me with respect. He doesn't talk down to me, I like that, too.

We're about to have a talk about the rules of the household, but he smiled as he told me, so I'm not so nervous. Besides, he made hot chocolate to go with the conversation. And MARSHMALLOWS! Yeah, I definitely like this guy ...

* * *

Unquote.

Personally, I think Beast Boy's going to be just fine with Kal. ^_^

End of Part 13

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	14. Chapter 14

Robin's Diary - Part 14

By Haruka

Since I seem to be responsible for bringing more of my friends on our 'spanking refugee' list, I figure it's okay to quote some more of their stories here in my diary. This little tidbit came from Beast Boy, less than 24 hours after he moved in with Superman:

Kal just caught me searching his bedside table drawers. He took my hand and gave it three pretty light swats (considering the muscles on the guy, not to mention the super-strength, he could have snapped all my fingers off without even trying) and told me if I expected him to respect my privacy, I had to respect his. I apologized. I didn't mean any harm, I'm just naturally curious (maybe it's the 'cat' in me.)

There were condoms in there, heh.

Beast Boy

* * *

It looks like I won't be too lonely for a while - my friend Impulse (Flash's cousin) is coming to stay with us. His guardian Max is going to be away for a few days, maybe longer, and Imp has to stay someplace. Max's first plan was to put him with Flash, but as soon as Imp told me that, I started begging Bruce to let him stay here. I used every dirty tactic I could think of, including reminding him that being pissed off at Imp was what drove Wally to spank Beast Boy. Bruce finally said yes (well, what he actually said was 'Knock off the mind games, Dick. I'm already calling Max.')

Knowing Impulse, he'll be here any second. This is a kid who can run at least Mach 20 (roughly 22,350 kilometres an hour.)

I guess with him here, Wally will have no excuses for not trying to patch things up with him (not that he did before, since Wally can run just as fast if not faster and could easily have gone to Manchester, Alabama to talk to Imp.)

I just hope neither Bruce nor Alfred end up strangling him. Imp can be ... difficult.

Robin

* * *

Well, here was Impulse's introduction to my list friends:

I'm Ba- Impulse! I've known Robin for a while now - he and Superboy and I sorta hung out together for a while and made a stab at our own little superhero group, but some bad stuff went down and we had to split up (just the group, though - we're all still buds!)

Boring back story time - try not to fall asleep on me! I'm fourteen physically and mentally, but I've only been alive for a little over two years. I spent my whole life before coming to this century in virtual reality, where my accelerated growth could be controlled (without it, I would die of old age in an hour.) When I came here, that's what was gonna happen if Wal - Flash didn't catch me and teach me quick how to control my own aging process.

Well, that wasn't too painful, was it? Still with me? Good, because I sorta forgot what I was doing here and went down for a snack. Now Robin's throwing a hissy fit because I'm eating and using his comp at the same time.

I lived with Flash (he's my cousin) at first, but you have never MET a guy less suited to have a kid. He yelled at me all the time - nothing I ever did was good enough. Not that my guardian, Max Mercury, doesn't yell, but he has a lot more patience than Flash does (good thing, or he'd probably have killed me by now - or so he says.)

Oh yeah, Robin said if I'm gonna be here, I have to - hey, Rob, who's that in the picture? ... Huh? ... Oh, right, I was still typing! Yeah, so Rob says if I'm gonna be here I have to tell what happened when I was spanked. It's only happened once so far, not that long ago, really.

Max is always on my back about not paying attention and applying myself to training exercises (he's the Zen master of speed, so I guess he knows what he's talking about.) So one day I thought I'd come up with a great idea for a training exercise all on my own. It involved racing a train, cutting back and forth across the track in front of it as many times as I could. Was Max proud of me for coming  
up with my own training exercise? He was not. He said absolutely NOT and forbade me to do it.

The next day when the train came by, I got ready to do it anyway. Max figured out my plan and stopped me at the tracks before I could do anything. Then he told me to go home and wait for him (which I thought was kinda weird, since he could have just sped home alongside me.) He told me later that he had to run around town a few times to calm himself down first.

At home, he put a chair in the middle of my room and made me go over and stand between his legs, bending myself over his left knee so that he could catch my legs in between his (I guess he thought if my huge feet touched the floor I might propel us across the room or something.) He had made me take down my pants, so I actually thought he was gonna take my temperature (he'd had to do that before, when I bit through a few other oral thermometers.) But instead he started hitting my bare bottom and it HURT! I _really_ didn't like it at all, and I was scared and confused because I didn't even know what a spanking WAS (there just aren't spankings in virtual reality.) I guess as bad as it was for me, it was bad for Max, too, because he was crying when I got up, just like I was. He explained what had just happened and why, and hugged me tightly. I felt better after that (although my butt still hurt, but I have accelerated healing, too, so it didn't last long.)

I remembered it, though.

Max thought I didn't at first, because the next day I was back at the tracks. When he came to get me this time, he looked really disappointed and angry until he realized I wasn't going to run in front of the train myself - I'd planned a test that was perfectly safe. He helped me with the test, and as it turned out, he'd been  
right all along - I would have been killed if I'd done what I had originally planned.

Robin, why is your keyboard smoking?

Anyway, is that what you guys wanted? I haven't been spanked again since, but Max has assured me that it _could_ happen. It's not like I don't make him mad nearly every day of my life, but I guess he's saving spankings for the real life-threatening stuff. Maybe.

Ba- Impulse

End of Part 14

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	15. Chapter 15

Robin's Diary - Part 15

By Haruka

My friends are getting more entries in my diary these days than I am, but hey, why bother re-writing it all in my own words when theirs are just as good? And in the case of this next one written on the mailing list by Impulse … well, I'm just as glad _I_ didn't have to tell my list friends about it personally:

Robin's getting spanked right now. How do I know? Because I'm there watching. Well, not this second, I cut out in the middle of it to write to you but I'll be back before another second has passed anyway, so I'm sure I won't miss much.

Batman found out about his infiltrating the Justice League computer (I guess Green Lantern noticed it had been accessed through outside sources yesterday and asked Batman to trace it through the Batcomputer. Imagine his surprise when he traced it back to his own house!)

Alfred, Robin and I were in the kitchen (and Rob was saying something to the effect of 'why don't you just sit down and EAT, Bart?!') when Batman came in and asked him point-blank why he downloaded the security tapes. Personally, I think he knew darn well why, he just wanted to see Rob squirm. I've got to hand it to Rob, though, he _didn't_ squirm. He just looked up at him and told him straight out that he wanted to see the footage of Flash getting spanked. Then Bats looked at ME and asked if I'd watched it. I was standing pretty close to him at that moment, but in the next I was across the room (safer that way) saying, "Yes."

Then he asked the killer question of Robin, "Did you show it to anyone else?" Poor Rob - I could see the 'I'm a dead man' look in his eyes (which are blue, btw, for anyone who hasn't met him) - but again he was honest. He told Batman that he converted the footage and put it on a private website so his friends on the list could see it, but that no one else would have access.

Well, I'll tell you, the look on Batman's face scared ME and I wasn't the one in trouble. He told Robin that he was very disappointed in him and that he should know better, and how would like it if someone had done that with footage of _him_ being spanked? Rob finally looked away from Batman (down at the floor, actually) and said he would hate it. Then he told him he was sorry, and Batman said something like, "If you aren't, you will be soon." He pulled out a chair from the table and sat down in it, then motioned Robin over. I've never seen anyone turn so white so fast, I thought Rob would pass out. He looked toward me, panicky-like, then back to Batman.

"You're not gonna spank me HERE, are you?" he cried.

"Yes, I am," Batman said. "Here in front of Alfred and Bart. I think that's appropriate payback for what you've done."

I wasn't sure if Robin would bolt or not - he sure looked like he wanted to, and it's probably what _I_ would have done (when you can go at superspeed, the instinct to run is foremost) but he just bit his lip and got up from his chair so he could go over to where Batman (well, Bruce, actually - both of them were in street clothes, but I always think of them as Batman and Robin) was sitting. He put up with Batman unfastening and taking down his pants for him, and was  
about to take down his underwear when Alfred said, "Sir!" in a kind of warning tone that would have stopped me in my tracks. But Batman has nothing if not guts and looked at him steadily.

"Alfred," he said, "I only spank him bare."

"Which is as it should be, sir," Alfred said. "But wait until he is over your lap."

Robin looked like he wanted to die. I think he was already crying. I felt really badly for him.

Batman saw the sense in what Alfred said and sort of gently pulled Robin over his knees. Then he drew down his underwear and began spending about three days arranging the kid into position just SO (that would drive me insane in no time) before he finally started spanking him. And as an impartial observer, let me just say that I never, never want to get spanked by Batman. Not only is he  
methodical about it, but it SOUNDS painful - each whack is as strong as the one before it.

I'd never seen anyone getting spanked before - have you guys? It was ... weird. I felt embarrassed for Robin and embarrassed for me and like I shouldn't be there at all, but I also couldn't make myself look away. Robin was definitely crying by then and making little yelping sounds every time he got hit, and you could tell he wanted to kick his feet, but was struggling to keep them still -

Then Batman started talking about why he was being punished (didn't he know that already?) and how the misfortunes of others was not for him to take advantage of blah blah blah - I sort of zoned out there because Batman was sounding WAY too much like Max in Advanced Lecture Mode. In fact, I envisioned a little Batman body with a Max face superimposed over it in my head (um, I think in pictures a lot ...)

I looked over at Alfred to see how he was taking it. He was watching (I think because Batman expected him to), but he looked very sad. I zwipped over to him and asked if he was okay. He said he was, but he felt that Master Bruce was making a mistake by not punishing Master Dick in private. He said, "The boy's deed earned him the spanking, however, his spirit should not be spanked as well."

Alfred's pretty smart, I think.

It was about then when I decided to come in here and report to you (hope Robin doesn't kill me later - he DOES tell you guys stuff like this here, right?) but my half-second is about up now so I'd better get back before Batman realizes I'm gone.

Impulse

* * *

This is one Imp wrote after the meeting he had today with his cousin, The Flash - the purpose of the meeting was supposed to be to iron out their problems. It didn't go as planned, and guess who suffers for it? Me. But I'm getting ahead of Imp's story:

I'm starting this from the Teen Titans' headquarters - yeah, I've got access. You guys didn't know that I'm an auxiliary member of Teen Titans, huh? Superboy is, too. But we don't live here normally so we don't attend meetings and stuff.

Anyway, back to what I was going to say. I had the meeting with Wally (The Flash) this morning at McDonald's, and it started out okay, but ended with us yelling at each other. What else is new? I'm not even sure how it started ... well, maybe I sorta do. I guess I made some off-hand remark about how I was never gonna be good enough for him and he said that wasn't true, and I said, yes, it was, or he wouldn't have chosen Jesse Quick for his successor that time (long story, long time ago) and he pointed out that it was a long time ago (like I just said) and that he knew I had proven myself time and time again and had even saved Max's life by bringing him to the Speed Force and he KNEW I was the only one to be the next Flash and I said that maybe I didn't want to be the next Flash, maybe I just wanted to be Impulse forever - it's what everyone will always think  
of me as, anyway.

Things went downhill from there. I know I don't always think before I speak (well, actually, I NEVER think before I speak or do anything else, I guess ...) and in the midst of our argument, while Wally was saying something about how I deserved a good spanking I couldn't help pointing out that I had already seen HIM get a good one from Superman. He went very still and asked in a low, angry voice how I could possibly have seen that.

Rather than answer him, I ran. I've been keeping just out of his reach all day, but he finally gave up. And now I've just arrived back at Wayne Manor (wrote the rest on the run.) I expect Batman will be getting a call anytime now.

I'm sorry, Robin. I didn't tell him about your involvement, but I guess I may as well have.

Impulse

* * *

Unquote.

I can't be angry with Imp about this. He can't help being who he is, and he didn't mean to hurt me. I probably would have blurted that out myself if Wally had said something to ME about needing a spanking considering what he did to Beast Boy.

Well, I'm off to an emergency meeting of Justice League. The Flash didn't waste any time in calling the other members and arranging it, and according to Batman, Wally insists I be there (where else would I be? The only JL meeting I missed was because they said I couldn't attend, and if they HAD let me, none of this would have happened!)

I have a feeling I may not be a member of Justice League anymore after tonight. If that's their decision ... well, just wish me luck that I don't do something stupid and childish like start to cry.

Robin

End of Part 15

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	16. Chapter 16

Robin's Diary - Part 16

By Haruka

I get to stay in Justice League.

I'm not sure exactly what was the deciding factor. Maybe it was Batman and Superman being so adamant that I had been sufficiently punished already, while at the same time admitting their own guilt in the knowledge of what I'd done. Or maybe it was Beast Boy's unexpected appearance (a FLY, BB?) and subsequent unveiling by Martian Manhunter, after which he began yelling at Flash (as Superman carried him away to the next room) that I got spanked in front of witnesses just like he did and that should make things even. Or maybe it was Impulse's sudden arrival (yep, our security at the Hall of Justice is just ducky) wherein he actually slowed down long enough to apologize to me, to Wally, and to Justice League, saying that if he didn't get on everyone's nerves so much (significant glance at Wally here) that none of it would have happened because Wally wouldn't have spanked Beast Boy, leading to HIS spanking, leading to MINE -

Basically he took all the blame, and added that it was also his fault for opening his mouth without thinking (again) and telling Flash about the tape - otherwise no one would be the wiser. He turned to Wally and told him that even if they'd never see eye-to-eye on everything (or anything) that he still loved and respected him. Wally hugged him and said that the only reason they had so much trouble getting along was that they were so much alike, and he was sorry that he couldn't be more patient with him because he loved him, too, and knew that he was not only the best choice for his successor, but the ONLY choice he would ever consider.

The meeting pretty much broke up then - I guess my case was thrown out of court.

Maybe now I can let go of the breath I was holding. *phooo*

* * *

Here's another post on our list by one of my friends. They tell their own stories better than I could, so here's Beast Boy:

I guess Superman wasn't too happy with me when we left Justice League headquarters. Scratch that, I KNOW he wasn't happy. He didn't yell or anything, but as we flew home (with me in bird form) he calmly explained that while he respected my concern for my friend and team leader, that the meeting was private and I knew it. I had used my power to infiltrate and thus betray the trust of everyone present, etcetera etcetera. I know he's right, and believe it or not, I _did_ feel sorry when he was scolding me. I mean, Kal's a _really_ good guy, one of the best. He's kind and caring and considerate and completely selfless. He sure didn't HAVE to take me in. And I'd let him down.

When we arrived at the apartment and I'd changed back to normal form, I told him I was sorry, and I meant it. He smiled sort of sadly and said he was glad, but I would still have to be punished. Now this is where I had a problem. I told him I didn't see WHY - if I was really, really sorry and knew I had done wrong, why did we have to go through the motions of punishing me (I wasn't prepared to actually say 'spanking' yet, mostly because I was really hoping that wasn't what he had planned.) He said the punishment was necessary because if he didn't deliver after I had broken rules, that would make him an irresponsible guardian and besides, this way I would be _sure_ to remember the lesson. I tried promising I'd remember it all the way to the living room (over and over), but all Kal did was shake his head and smile.

He sat down on the sofa and motioned me over. I went over, still apologizing and telling him that I would remember the lesson - no punishment necessary (still had a mental block on that word 'spanking'.) He held out his hand, which pretty much meant my begging was having no effect. I took his hand and let him bring me to his side, where he looked me in the eyes and told me he didn't want to do this. He'd never done it before and he was scared, too. But he had to, for both of us. I thought about saying something like he didn't have to do me favours like that, but it didn't seem like the time for quips - he looked so sincere. So I let him turn me over his knee (what a freaking WEIRD way to view the world!) and he began to spank me.

I was terrified at first, thinking about Flash's spanking and how bad it had been, but Kal was very gentle with me. I don't mean the spanking didn't hurt, or the blows weren't firm enough, but I couldn't feel any anger in it - does that make sense? Just resolve. He hadn't taken my pants down (I guess he figured that was too big a step for both of us this time) but I still felt every spank good and clear. I don't know how to describe how I felt in a way you guys haven't described to each other a million times already, but I can tell you this - it was LIGHTYEARS different from the spanking I got from Wally. That one had been so frightening and out-of-control and I'd been bruised (actually, I still have faint bruises from it), but this one was total control - Kal knew what he was doing, even if he was inexperienced.

He only spanked me ten times - not very much by some of your standards, but more than enough for our first spanking together, I think. I didn't cry at that point, but after he helped me up and gave me a tight hug, saying that he was sorry he'd had to do that and he hoped I understood that it was only because he cared about me, well, that's when I surprised myself by losing it (and trust me, I'm not a crier.) Poor Kal looked afraid for a moment, like he thought he'd really hurt me, and asked if I was all right. I blubbered something that was supposed to be, "Yes, I'm just sorry I made you do it," but I have no idea how it came out. I guess it must have been close, because Kal just hugged me again and rocked me, rubbing my hair and back.

So that's my pathetic tale. Am I a wuss or what? Still, I feel a lot closer to Kal now. I don't get it, but I do.

Beast Boy

* * *

Ohmigodohmigodohmigod, Bruce is going to ADOPT me!

He came in and started talking about Richie getting adopted and how I felt about it. I told him honestly that it was a great thing for both Rich and Duncan and I was really, really happy for them having decided to bond their lives like that. He talked about Imp and how Max wishes he could adopt him (but can't, because of circumstances - Imp's not an orphan after all) but still, just knowing the desire is there has to make them even closer.

Then he asks how _I_ would feel if he adopted me someday. It was easy to say I'd love it. But when he asked how I'd feel if he adopted me _now_, I couldn't say anything, I just threw myself at him and started blubbering like an idiot (a deliriously happy idiot!)

Being filthy rich has advantages - Bruce thinks he can get the paperwork moved through in a week or less. After all, I'm already his legal ward, they don't have to check him out or anything.

He was really concerned about not wanting me to think he was cutting off ties to my parents or anything - he said I didn't even have to take his name. But you know what? I want to. I love my parents and I'll always be proud to be a Grayson, but if I'm going to be Bruce's son, I want the world to know it. So pretty soon I'm going to officially be Dick Grayson-Wayne.

Excuse me while I go running around the house screaming my head off like a lunatic (a deliriously happy lunatic!)

Robin

End of Part 16

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	17. Chapter 17

Robin's Diary - Part 17

By Haruka

Beast Boy got into more trouble the other day - here's what he had to say about it:

Guess what, guys? Today I decided to buy a motorcycle! I just had too much fun talking about them with Rich yesterday and couldn't get the idea out of my head. I talked to Kal about it first, but he said no. In retrospect, I guess I should have accepted that, but I didn't.

See, I'm not used to being told 'no.' My parents love me, but they don't have a lot of time and are away a lot, and they always wanted to make sure I had money for anything I needed, so if I get it into my head to buy something, I can usually just do it. Okay, so today I wanted a motorcycle, even though I have no license (hey, I _can_ drive one - I've done so on our property before.) I wasn't dumb enough to tell the guys at the dealership that the cycle was for me - I said it was a gift and had it delivered. I guess Kal was told about the delivery before I got home.

I expected him to be a bit miffed, but I didn't expect him to be mad. He was, though, I could tell from the tone of his voice and the way he had his arms crossed over his massive chest. He sounded almost as scary as Batman when he said, "Garfield Logan, we're going to talk." (oh yeah, that's my real name. Shut up about it.)

I smiled sweetly and asked what he wanted to talk about. If anything, he looked even MORE upset and said, "What do you think?! You went out and bought a motorcycle without having a license and against my express orders!"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna drive it on public streets or anything - just on private property, like Rob's place or -"

"You're not driving it at all because it's going back," he told me firmly. "And what's more, I'm going to spank you for disobeying me."

I felt my blood freeze and was going to try and protest, but he already had hold of me (and if you have any doubts as to why he's called the Man of Steel, then YOU try breaking his grip!) He brought me over to the sofa and sat down, then PULLED MY UNIFORM OFF! Needless to say, I knew what THAT would mean as a pain factor and tried to make a break for it. Not my smartest move, I'll admit, and pointless anyhow, since, as I already mentioned, you just can't break free from Superman. Once my tights were down to my knees, he pulled me over his lap and reached for the hereafter-to-be-known-as the Instrument of Torture (previously known as a heavy black hairbrush) and whacked my butt with it! Hard!

I began hollering my head off (I'm never gonna be one of those kids like Rob who can take a butt-whipping without yelling) but that didn't stop Kal or slow him down at all. In fact, I was starting to wonder if he'd EVER stop! MAN, that hairbrush HURT! The very first smack stung like a thousand wasps and from there it only got worse. I didn't lay still for it, either - I struggled, squirmed, kicked, and tried to claw at the cushion and PULL myself away from him but nothing worked. He had a good hold on me with his non-spanking hand.

I was blubbering long before he stopped, and I have NO idea how many times he'd hit me, but it was damn sure a lot more than the ten he gave me last time, and THIS was with the Instrument of Torture, not just his hand AND with my butt bare!

He stood me up (with one hand, like I weighed nothing. I guess to him I don't) and took my wet face in his hands. He told me that he hadn't wanted to do that, but he would do it AGAIN if I ever disobeyed him. He asked if I understood, and well, what could I say? 'No, Kal, I don't, please spank me some more because I might actually still be able to sit sometime before my 80th birthday now.' I don't THINK so! Nah, I said what he wanted to hear, and what would save my butt, "Yes, Kal, I understand. I'm sorry."

He kissed my forehead and gave me a hug and let me head off to lick my wounds (well, not literally, but you know what I mean.)

Oh, and he returned the motorcycle. *pout*

Beast Boy

* * *

Here's a story I never would have expected to hear. I guess some of Bruce's friends on the adults' list were sharing discipline stories from their own childhoods. Bruce decided to pass his on to me (maybe in the hopes that I wouldn't make the same mistake. Believe me, I won't!):

I went through a rebellious period when I was thirteen. It wasn't that I was so much rebelling against rules or even Alfred, but more against the world in general. Although I had lost my parents a few years earlier, I still held a lot of resentment over it. No, I can't kid myself - I still do.

Alfred made sure I went to school outside the house. He could have tutored me, the way he's doing with Dick now, but he wanted to make sure I had social interaction with kids my own age. Left to my own devices, I'd probably have never left the mansion.

I actually made friends at school. Not many, because I wasn't a 'joiner', but a couple. One day after school they asked me if I wanted to go with them on a ski weekend they were leaving for in a couple of hours. Why such short notice? Their parents had arranged it all and there was supposed to be a third boy going, but he got sick and hadn't even been in school that day. They said they hoped I could go instead.

I almost said no - go away for the whole weekend and have fun? The concept was unthinkable. But then I remembered what _else_ was happening that weekend. Friends of my parents were coming to Gotham City and had asked to visit Wayne Manor. They were bringing their son with them, and he was about my age. Alfred had gone a step further and invited them to stay at the Manor for the weekend, figuring it would be nice for me to have company all weekend as well as talk to people who had known my parents.

But I was thirteen, and as brooding and non-fun a kid that I was, I still had a thirteen-year-old's rebellious streak. Granted, it didn't surface often (this was probably the first time since my parents' death that I was going to rebel against anything) but just then I decided that going out of town and away from those visitors was a great idea. I didn't want to spend two days entertaining some kid I didn't know, and I felt sick at the thought of yet MORE grownups telling me how sorry they were about my parents and was there anything they could do, yadda yadda. Yes, I was being unreasonable.

Problem was, I couldn't very well ask Alfred if I could go skiing, not when I already knew that guests were coming. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I went home with Alfred in the limo like usual, but as soon as I was upstairs (supposedly doing my homework) I packed for two days of skiing and called a cab to meet me down the hill. Wayne Manor is big enough that sneaking out was no problem - even Alfred couldn't be everywhere. I left a note on my bed telling Alfred where I would be (more or less - I didn't have the lodge name or a phone number for him, but wanted him to know I was safe.)

I'd like to say that I had a terrible time skiing and felt guilty all weekend, but I didn't. I enjoyed the activity, even if I really didn't care much about the company (even though I considered those boys my friends, I was too antisocial to _really_ feel close to them.) What I enjoyed was the beauty of the snow-covered hills and the free feeling of zooming down them with the wind in my face. Yes, I gave passing thoughts to Alfred and our houseguests now and then, but none lingered long enough to bother me much. Or at least, I didn't let them.

Sunday night, I was brought to my front gate by my friend's chauffeur (I guess I forgot to mention I went to a private school, something Dick refused to do.) I went into the mansion and called out that I was home. Alfred came into the foyer and asked if I had enjoyed my weekend. I told him I had. He said that our guests had come and gone, and that they had asked about me. Before I had a chance to feel badly about that, he went on to say that he had been embarrassed to have to lie for me in order to spare their feelings.

If I had just apologized like I should have, things might not have escalated. But the surge of guilt I felt at his statement had a different effect - it made me angry and resentful toward Alfred.

I spun on him and snapped that it was my own business if I wanted to go away for the weekend and I didn't have to answer to anyone anymore, especially not the BUTLER.

I can't even begin to describe the look that passed over Alfred's face. It was gone as quickly as it came, but even that split second it was there was long enough for me to imprint it forever in my memory.

I'd hurt his feelings. Badly.

The expression that replaced the pain was carefully neutral. He picked up my bags and headed for my room to unpack for me.

I felt terrible, but something held me back from going after him. Shame, I suppose, and a child's stubborn refusal to acknowledge it. I didn't follow him to my room - in fact, I avoided contact with Alfred as much as I could until it was finally time for bed.

I couldn't sleep, and with nothing but the darkness surrounding me, my mind began replaying the scene in the foyer again and again. Other memories intermingled with it - scenes of Alfred by my side at my parents' funeral, holding me as I cried in their bedroom at home, helping me study, playing games with me, taking care of me when I was sick ...

When I realized I was crying, I couldn't stand it any longer. I ran from my room in search of Alfred.

I found him on the back balcony, looking at the view of our property and beyond with sadness in his eyes. I threw myself at him tearfully, apologizing over and over, barely coherent. He held me until I was calm enough to speak properly and then I told him how much I loved him and how I hadn't meant what I said. He hugged me and told me he was glad, because he loved me as well, and taking care of me was his greatest joy and privilege in life.

When I went back to bed a long while later, I felt better about Alfred and myself, but still not _right_. I finally realized it was because I had apologized for hurting him, but we really hadn't gotten into my taking off for the weekend and leaving him holding the bag.

The next morning, before I could eat breakfast, I had to talk to Alfred about how guilty I was feeling. He said it was a good sign that I felt that way, but I probably would not feel better unless I was punished. This shocked me - there had been no reason for me to be punished since my parents' death. I remembered when they were alive, and how they would always punish me without fail when I misbehaved. No wonder I was feeling out of sorts.

I asked Alfred if _he_ would punish me. He surprised me by saying that's precisely what he intended to do. My parents had entrusted him with my upbringing, after all, and he would not do their memory an injustice by shirking his duty, however unpleasant.

We went to his quarters and he took down the decorative cane from the wall, the same one he's since used on Dick. He instructed me to bend over the couch, and I did. He said I would receive four strokes, and that he was being generous in keeping the amount low this first time.

Well, maybe four strokes of the cane doesn't sound like much, but to a frightened thirteen-year-old, it was enough. It told me Alfred meant business and should be respected for more than one reason, and also that he loved me enough to correct me thusly, even though he disliked doing so. And finally, it cleansed the guilt I felt for running out on him and my guests.

It wasn't the last time that Alfred had to discipline me, but it _was_ the only time I ever asked for it.

Bruce

End of Part 17

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	18. Chapter 18

Robin's Diary - Part 18

By Haruka

I wrote this on our list earlier today:

Before I begin, it _sounds_ worse than it is, okay? Well, most of does.

Starfire and I were just caught kissing in her room at Wonder Woman's place.

Before you get your dirty minds in the gutter or anything, we were ONLY kissing and it wasn't yucky swallow-her-tongue kind of stuff. We didn't plan it, either - she was just showing me her room and she sat on the bed and I sat beside her and we smiled at each other and next thing I knew we were kissing. Just little soft kisses with, well, some giggling in between (I guess we were both a little embarrassed, but I don't know why.) I put my arm around her shoulders, but I wasn't groping her or anything! It was just sort of resting there. And she took my other hand between both of hers and squeezed it. We kissed again -

and Diana walked in.

Well, from the look on her face you'd think we were in the middle of making a porn movie or something. I guess most of it was because we weren't supposed to be there - Starfire and I had both said to our adults that we were going to Titan Tower and we _did_ intend to do so, but at the last second (after I'd already left Wayne Manor) I called her and suggested I pick her up at her place so I could see where she lived and she said okay. Diana was already gone by then, it wasn't _our_ fault (try telling that to Bruce, I know _I'LL_ have to once I get home. -_-)

I'd never seen Diana that angry before, and let me tell you, you don't want to be facing an angry Amazon who could effectively rip your head from your body and use it as a soccer ball. Here's how the conversation went:

Diana: (staring at us) What are you two doing here?

Starfire and me: (quickly letting go of each other, moving a few inches away and looking guilty as hell) Nothing!

Diana: (glowering at Starfire) Koriand'r, you told me that you were leaving for Titan Tower a few minutes after I was leaving.

Starfire: (stammering) I-I was, Diana, b-but Robin called and wanted t-to come see the place and we p-planned to go to the Tower t-together.

Diana: (glowering at me) Robin?

Me: (stammering) W-Well, I just figured it w-would be nice to see your place and S-Star and I were both g-going to Titan Tower anyway, s-so why not go t-together-

Diana: (hands on hips) And how exactly did a tour of the house end up being a kissing session in her bedroom?

Starfire and me: (squirming uncomfortably, glancing at each other, blushing) *incoherent mumbling*

Diana: (pointing toward the door) Robin, go home. Not Titan Tower, but _home_. I'm calling Batman about this.

Me: (casting sad look at Starfire as I get up) Sorry, Star.

Diana: (grabbing me by one arm and giving me a hard swat on my backside to propel me toward the door) Go!

Starfire: (bursting into tears) I am sorry, Robin!

I pretty much high-tailed it out of there after that. Now I'm on a rooftop with my Pocket PC, half-way between there and home, figuring that Batman knows by now, and I've got a lot of explaining to do. My butt still stings from Diana's swat, too. I hope Starfire will be okay.

I guess I've got some explaining to do here, too. I still care about Jubilee a LOT, really I do. It's just that ever since Starfire and I met, there's been a connection, and of course we've spent a lot of time together with the Titans, and we've talked on the phone and computer a lot, too ...

I'm only thirteen. I'm not even ALLOWED to date, unless it's with chaperones. Now somehow I've got TWO girlfriends? I'd ask for advice from you older, more experienced guys, except Bruce is going to seriously shorten my lifespan when I get home anyway, so I guess it's all moot.

Well, I survived what happened this morning, but at the cost of much embarrassment.

When I got home, Bruce told me to go to the study and he would meet me there. I knew I was in trouble - the study is my own personal version of a torture chamber when it comes to punishment being dealt out. I didn't dare take the time to change out of my Robin costume - I just went as is. Soon afterwards, Bruce came in.

He told me exactly what Wonder Woman had told him, which was an uncomfortably accurate account of events. He then pointed out that when I left the house, I'd said I was going to Titan Tower. I explained about arranging to pick up Starfire and see the place at the same time after I left. He said it was wrong of me to do that knowing Diana wasn't there and I knew it, and it was even MORE wrong to go into Starfire's bedroom with her and sit on her bed. I waited for him to say it was wrong to kiss her and when he didn't, I asked _why_ he didn't. He said kissing is a natural thing for two people who like each other to want to do, so he didn't want to teach me that it was wrong, he just didn't approve of the circumstances. We were both very young, and while kissing in itself is innocent, it can lead to OTHER things that aren't so innocent and we were going to have a talk about those before I got myself into trouble.

That's when he launched into it - THE talk. I won't repeat the details. It covered everything: sex, pregnancy, masturbation, and of course, responsibility. That last one had a lot of facets to it, two of which were propriety and being a young gentleman (I almost called him 'Alfred' by mistake at that point.) As you can imagine, I spent most of this talk blushing red as a lobster, and personally, I felt that was punishment enough.

Bruce had other ideas. He laid down some new ground rules and reiterated old ones so that I would have no misunderstandings, and one of those rules is I am never, ever, allowed to be alone with Starfire in my house, her house, OR Titan Tower (how he plans to enforce that one, I don't know.) If we _are_ over at each other's house, we have to let Diana, Alfred, or myself know where in the house we'll be, and the answer cannot be 'the bedroom' if we're in Wayne Manor - the rooms are just spaced too far apart. In Diana's house, it's easier to check frequently, but the bedroom door would still have to be wide open there. He says the same goes for when Jubilee visits or if I visit her (providing she still wants anything to do with me after this.) Ironically, the fact that I now have two girlfriends doesn't seem to bother Bruce - that's the one thing he's actually HAPPY about. I guess he's more concerned about my getting serious with one of them than about my liking them both, and well, like father like son!

Then came the part where I had to pay for going to Starfire's when I was supposed to go to Titan Tower, and when I knew Diana wasn't there. He knew about the swat Diana gave me, and said he wanted me to remember that, because she had the right to full-out spank me if she caught me there again.

The spanking Bruce gave me then was pretty standard except for my being in the Robin costume. It meant he had to wait for me to unhook my cape and push down my shorts (which are more close-fitting than my usual pants so it takes some wiggling around.) Strangely enough, he didn't take me over his knee this time. He picked up something from the table (I couldn't tell what it was) and turned me around, tucking me under his left arm and bending me over. As much as I hate going over his knee, I didn't feel very comfortable in this position, either. And when something hard, cold, and flat slammed against my bare bottom, I was even less happy about it.

He spanked me thirteen times with that thing, but it didn't hurt as much as a handspanking would have. Still, it was enough to draw tears. Not for pain, but guilt, because I had not only broken the rules, but I'd caused him embarrassment with Diana. I'd probably lost her respect and trust, too, and that bothered me a lot. Who would want to have Wonder Woman think badly of them? What was worse was that I had gotten Starfire in trouble. I was worried about her.

Only after Bruce stood me back up and hugged me did he show me the object he'd been whacking me with - a hardcover book about sex written for boys 13-17. He put it into my hands and told me to read it, and said he'd be asking questions to make sure I did.

That's what I've been doing since I last posted my story on our list. The book is pretty graphic and doesn't hold anything back. I'm blushing just reading it. I hope I can answer Bruce's questions, since only half my attention is on what I'm reading. The other half is still worrying about Starfire and wishing I could call her.

End of Part 18

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	19. Chapter 19

Robin's Diary - Part 19

By Haruka

Starfire became a member of our mailing list - the hard way. Here's what she said in her first post:

Hello, I am Starfire. Since Raven and Beast Boy can access Robin's account, Raven sent me an invitation after I told her my story.

I know Robin told you about what happened between us today *blush*, so I will not tell you that part of it all over again. I will just start from the point after Robin left (oh, but can I add first that I just wanted to DIE when Diana (Wonder Woman) swatted Robin? I was completely mortified, and if he never wanted to see me again, I would not blame him.)

Anyway, after Diana made sure Robin was gone, she came back to where I was crying in the bedroom and told me to stop and listen to her. I did my best to stop, but it was not easy. I had just seen her HIT the boy I liked, and I knew he was going home to certain doom, because she had already said she was going to call Batman. How could I _not_ cry? But I did try to stop, or at least not be noisy about it. She started talking about how girls have to be careful because boys, even young boys like Robin, will take advantage of them if they do not. I tried to protest, and she told me not to interrupt, then went on to talk about the evils of men (I think the Amazons do not have much use for them as dating material - Diana herself dates only women.) She asked if I knew the 'facts of life' and I told her that of course I did - I was thirteen years old! Then she proceeded to give me the whole embarrassing facts of life speech _anyway_! *cringe* I wonder how the Amazons _learned_ the facts of life, since no men are permitted on their island.

After she was done with the speech, and I had promised never to let any boy kiss me in my bedroom again until I was an adult, she said she would have to punish me for letting Robin in when she had expressly told me not to allow anyone in when she wasn't home (she said this was for my own protection. I think she forgets that I can protect myself very well with my power.)

After seeing her swat Robin, I had a fair idea what my punishment would be, and I burst into fresh tears. That did not stop her, though. She left the room and came back with a heavy silver hairbrush and sat down on my bed beside me, then pulled me right over her lap with no preamble. She pulled up my skirt and took down my underpants, all while I was crying and kicking and trying to get away  
(try to understand, I am a Princess where I am from, and I have never been treated like that before.)

Well! I never could have imagined that such a simple sounding thing as a hairbrush striking someone's bare tushie could not only HURT so much, but make such terrible sounds! *WHAP!* *SMACK!* *FWOP!* EWWWWW! *shudder* I was sure the entire city could hear it, and if they could not hear THAT, they must have been able to hear my shrieking with every swat.

I begged and pleaded and promised to be good but Diana kept spanking me with that AWFUL hairbrush until _she_ was satisfied that I had had enough (or maybe her hand was tired ... no, she is Wonder Woman - she has stopped a missile with her bare hands!) She eased me off her lap and stood up while I sobbed into the bedspread. I felt her hand on the back of my head, stroking it, as she told me she was only worried for my welfare and had to raise me as she saw fit. She  
kissed the back of my hair and left the room so I could be miserable in peace.

I still hurt now, but I went out and apologized to Diana a little while ago, and she hugged me and said she accepted, so I feel better about she and I. I was worried about Robin, too, until Raven told me he was all right (embarrassed, but all right.)

Last week I had been considering _getting_ myself spanked so I could join this list and see Tay, but now I know how silly that was. Especially since I ended up here legitimately, hee.

Robin, I am sorry about what happened.

Starfire

* * *

Unquote. This wasn't the last kiss Starfire and I shared, but the next one was a doozy for more than one reason. Batman had arranged for a joint Justice League/TeenTitan meeting to take place at Wayne Manor because of … well, let's just say it had something to do with his friend Obi-Wan from the adults' list and Hawkgirl. The urgent need for a distraction came up, and Starfire accomplished it by grabbing me and kissing me hard. Well, THAT certainly attracted attention! Batman and Wonder Woman were on us in a flash (uh, no  
Justice League pun intended) and they proceeded to scold and swat us both in front of both teams and our guests. I sure didn't enjoy that, but the kiss? Heh, that's another story!

Robin

* * *

Bruce came in here a little while ago and asked me if I'd read any of the books from the bookshelf in his bedroom. Since I try never to lie to him when asked a direct question, I admitted I had. He got a funny look on his face and asked which ones. I told him, and the look got funnier (funny strange, that is.) Instead of spanking me, he sat down and said that since I'd read all the books in Laurell K. Hamilton's Anita Blake series, we were going to discuss them all. And we did. I  
probably blushed my face off the whole time, but I held up! Even when he started talking about the really vivid, graphic, sex parts. *shudder* I didn't want him to see how embarrassed I was (that's probably just what he wanted) but he could probably tell.

In the end, as he was leaving, he looked at me seriously and said, "Now Dick, just because you've read all these books and have learned a different viewpoint of sex from the characters' perspectives, you KNOW that's not license to follow their example, right?"

I couldn't help myself. I grinned and said, "Don't worry, Bruce. I promise you I'll never go to bed with a vampire and a werewolf at the same time."

For a moment, I thought he was going to start scolding me, but then he turned away and left the room in a hurry. I think he was laughing.

Robin

End of Part 19

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	20. Chapter 20

Robin's Diary - Part 20

By Haruka

I posted this on my mailing list. The subject line was: Confused and … scared?:

I thought I could handle stuff like this. I mean, I've kind of got two girlfriends, right? I guess I wasn't ready for what Superboy laid on me today.

Superboy is Kon-el, a friend of mine and Impulse's (we were in Young Justice together) and today he flew in for a visit (literally - like Superman, he can fly.)

For those who have never seen him, Kon looks like a sixteen-year-old version of Kal, which makes sense, since he was made as a clone from Kal's own DNA. Kon has a different personality than Kal - more in keeping with his age, and he's a real egomaniac. He's gorgeous and knows it, and never stops talking about his 'tactile telekinesis' (poor Imp cringes whenever he hears those words now, he's heard the bragging so much.) But even I have to admit, Kon is almost as cool  
as he thinks he is (the bragging detracts from that coolness a bit), and he's a big 'ladies' man' (except his interest extends to both sexes - what do you call someone in that case, a ladies' and mens' man?)

Anyway, both Kon and Kal were over here today, and while Bruce and Kal disappeared to do whatever they do when they're together (not sure I want to know), Kon and I hung out together. I showed him the improvements I'd made to my room lately, introduced him to Squire, and then we went swimming.

We had a blast for a while, splashing each other, showing off on the diving board and making a racket. Then we slowed down just to chat for a while as we paddled around lazily and Kon asked me about my love life. I think he was surprised at what I told him. He kind of laughed and elbowed me and asked if I was gonna be adding any boys to my collection and I jokingly said, 'Who knows? Maybe!'

Next thing I knew he had me by the shoulders and was kissing me. Hard. I was still trying to get my brain around THAT when one of his hands left my shoulder and dipped under the water and ... uh, well, touched me someplace else.

I pulled back fast and stared at him, but he was grinning (Leering? Laughing? Hard to say) and told me to keep him in mind if I ever got around to it.

Alfred called us in to dinner then. Kon winked at me and got out of the pool, picked up his towel and sauntered inside, leaving me shaking and not just from cold.

I probably should have talked to him about it, or hit him or something. I don't know what I wanted to do. I like Kon - he's VERY attractive - but we've always been friends and he's sixteen. I'm sure he's a LOT more experienced than I am. I don't even know if he was serious or just teasing me, trying to get a reaction that he could make fun of. You never know with Kon.

I didn't tell Kal. I didn't tell Bruce. I don't want to get Kon in trouble, but ... if he hadn't touched me like that, the kiss wouldn't have bothered me, you know? I wish I'd said something to him, but even now, I don't know what I _would_ say, because I'm not sure how I feel. Except maybe for what I put in the subject line.

I guess my friend Ani was right. As much as I love Kon as a friend, I lost the complete trust I had in him when he ... touched me (I don't want to say 'molested', even though that's what Bruce said.)

Yes, I talked to Bruce ... and Kal. I didn't know Kal was staying for the night, so I couldn't really avoid him. And I tried going with the 'friend on the list' story. It would have worked out great - if I hadn't burst into tears in the middle of it and blurted out everything. I guess I was even more scared and confused by it all  
than I knew.

Kal was the one who held me and rocked me while Bruce paced and looked like he wanted to kill someone (and I had a good idea who.) Kal managed to calm both of us somehow, then he left Bruce to look after me while he went to hunt down Kon.

Bruce is downstairs talking to Alfred now.

Kal actually brought Kon _back_ with him last night. I wasn't in bed yet, had just turned off the comp, when they arrived. Luckily, Bruce was still down in the gym and didn't see Kon until _after_ we talked (with Kal and Alfred present the entire time.)

Kon was crying when I saw him, and it wasn't from being spanked (that wouldn't hurt him, anyway.) He started apologizing right away and said he had forgotten how young I was because I'm usually all business when we're together and it was just in the pool that he'd seen me relaxed for the first time in a long time. He said he'd always found me attractive, but never thought I'd be receptive to any interest because I never showed any interest in anyone else. Finding out I had girlfriends was like throwing a green light in his face.

He says he'll do whatever I want - even quit his auxiliary status in Teen Titans - to make up for what he did. I told him the world needs him on the team and so did we, he didn't have to quit. The only thing I wanted from him was that he shouldn't touch me - at ALL - unless I initiate it. At least not until I'm older.

Robin

* * *

The Teen Titans all got together for a sort of slumber party at Titan Tower. One of the games we played was Truth or Dare. Beast Boy promptly blabbed some of the 'truths' that came out during the game to our mailing list. Here's what he said:

- Robin flew the Batplane once alone - unbeknownst to Batman.

- Raven's habit of messing with the traffic lights caused an accident that she actually felt guilty about and never confessed to before. No one was hurt but both cars were badly damaged.

- Impulse forged Max's name on a note from his teacher that would have gotten him grounded for life.

- Starfire hid on the balcony outside Robin's room recently and watched him get changed for bed. (They're both still blushing at that revelation.)

- Cyborg 'borrowed' Green Lantern's power ring and tried to use it (didn't work for him) - then he dropped it down the bathroom drain and barely got it back in John's room before he woke up.

- Kon-el got dumped by a supermodel he was dating - for a girl.

THAT'S what Beast Boy told them. Naturally someone asked for his OWN secret, which he'd conveniently left out, so I helpfully reported it myself:

There was a teacher in Gar's old private school that he thinks hated him (more likely, he just drove the poor guy to distraction) and he gave him a failing grade on an exam, forcing Gar to take summer school. The teacher was getting married that summer, and Gar found out when and where, then he proceeded to ruin the  
outdoor reception. He turned into a wasp and flew in and around the guests, panicking them because he wouldn't go away. Then when he had them all hiding inside the reception hall (or hunting for cans of Raid) he turned into a pigeon and pooped on the wedding cake. No lie.

End of Part 20

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	21. Chapter 21

Robin's Diary - Part 21

By Haruka

The other night during a fight with The Joker and Harley Quinn on one of the Gotham City rooftops, Batman was knocked over the edge. I made the cardinal mistake - I didn't trust that he would save himself, I had to run over to see if I had to throw him a line. The minute my back was turned, Harley let me have it in the back of the head.

When I woke up, I was laying on the sofa in a normal-looking living room. My wrists were in handcuffs and my ankles were shackled. I was still dressed and my mask was in place - two good things.

Then the two bad things came into the room - Joker and Harley. They saw I was awake and the Joker told me that they'd be making a sizable money demand for my safe return, but not right away. First they had some favours to pay off and were going to have fun with it.

Harley was lugging a duffel bag (Joker always makes her do the heavy work because he actually hates her, much as she deludes herself) and she dropped it onto the carpet beside me, then began to unzip it.

"During my recent stay in Arkham Asylum thanks to you and your Bat boss, I had a lot of time to get to know my old friends again," the Joker was saying. "Perhaps you know them - Catwoman, Mr. Freeze, The Scarecrow, Two-Face, the Riddler, just to name a few." He snapped his fingers. "But of course you know them! You helped put them away, too!" He laughed and pushed his face close to mine. "And they remember you fondly, Robin."

I didn't give him the satisfaction of a response, but he didn't care - he had already started pulling stuff out of the duffel bag.

"Speaking of The Riddler, he had us all enthralled with the story of how he gave you a good old-fashioned spanking with his walking stick. I tell ya, Robin, we were roaring. And I promised myself that when I got out, I wanted to experience that exhilarating feeling he must have had when he put the Boy Wonder in his well-deserved place over his knee."

By now I was feeling sick. Not scared, just sick. The Riddler HAD talked, and he had every crook in town laughing at me. I thought it couldn't get any worse.

Then Harley giggled and winked at me. "Just before we broke outta Arkham, we promised ourselves that if we were gonna live that dream, we were gonna do it right, and we would have all our friends get a stake in it, too."

The Joker reached down and hauled me up, then sat down on the couch himself and yanked me over his lap. I made a point of kneeing him in the groin in the process and he hollered and whacked me in the back of the head. "That hurt! You play nice!" he said and shoved me down, forcing the breath out of me.

"Now then, first of all, we start with a basic warm-up!" I felt him draw back his hand but Harley cried, "Wait, Puddiin'!" and reached over to yank down my shorts, leaving my backside bare.

"Ahhh, thank you, Harley, I had forgotten!" he said, then laughed (he laughs at _everything_) and began spanking me. Hard.

I didn't count the blows, I was concentrating too hard on not making noise and not crying. I might even have made it except for what happened next.

"Oh, his little birdie bottom almost matches his costume!" Joker said. "Harley, who's next?"

Next? I thought with trepidation.

"Next is Catwoman," she said and handed Joker the biggest, thickest hairbrush I'd ever seen.

You get the idea, I'm sure. After a while of walloping me with the hairbrush on Catwoman's behalf, they brought out a razor strop, a wooden spoon, a belt, a wooden paddle, a ping-pong paddle, and a riding crop - all of which were 'contributed to the cause' by other villains. My vow to stay silent and tear-free fell by the wayside early on, just from the hopelessness of it all.

"And last but not least, here's Two-Face's choice!" Harley announced gleefully - and pulled out a baseball bat.

Back in my early days with Batman, Two-Face once beat me nearly to death with a bat. I guess the horrified look on my face when I saw it was worth their effort, because both Harley and Joker cracked up laughing. Again.

"Just kidding!" she said, and put the bat back into the bag. "He _said_ your reaction would be priceless, so we couldn't resist!"

Despite the fact that I'd been crying hard, was in terrible pain, and still had my bare butt exposed to the world, I gave her the dirtiest look I could muster.

"Well, this has been fun, but my arm's tired." The Joker stood up, dumping me onto the carpet. I landed butt-down and cried out in agony.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!" Harley scolded me. "Hasn't Batman ever spanked you before? No wonder you've got such a mouth on you!"

"At least MY mouth has never been on _him_," I snarled, glancing toward Joker scathingly. Harley slapped me across the face.

"You should get so lucky, brat!" she snapped.

"You sure you're not talking about yourself?" I countered. Okay, I was mad. She was about to backhand me with everything she had but The Joker caught her wrist.

"No visible bruising - we don't want the Bat to lose control and do something stupid when he sees him at the drop-off," he said, then laughed. "And after all, we want them to have a happy reunion right before we kill them both." He bent down and yanked my pants back up roughly, causing me to cry out again. In fury and ignoring the pain, I drew my knees up and thrust both feet into The Joker's stomach while he was still leaning over me. He made a satisfying 'OOOF!' sound and fell backwards, and Harley grabbed the bat back out of the duffel bag.

"Don't you DARE hurt my Puddin', bird brat!" she warned, raising it. My Teen Titan communicator suddenly began beeping. She put the bat down and dug around, finding the communicator in my utility belt, then turned it on and said something like, "Robin's been a naughty Boy Wonder and can't talk right now." She clicked it off.

That's when Impulse suddenly appeared out of nowhere (he'd been the first to realize Harley activated the tracer on the communicator by responding.) The Joker took one look at him and started screaming like the mad man he is. Harley looked utterly confused (Impulse is hardly intimidating-looking, but she didn't know about The Joker's previous encounter with our speedster - the one that even HE said would have made him insane if he wasn't already.) The Joker grabbed her and tried to hide behind her, still shrieking stuff like, "NO, NOT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM! GET HIM AWAY, GET HIM AWAY, GET HIM AWAY!"

Wish _I_ had that effect on the criminals!

Impulse gave The Joker a puzzled look and came over to vibrate me out of my bonds just before Harley threw some exploding gas candies on the ground. Impulse sped me out of the house before I could do anything to try and catch Joker and Harley, which is probably just as well, since in my weakened condition, I wouldn't have been able to handle that gas.

The other Teen Titans had arrived outside, and Cyborg went into the house (he's not affected by gas) but came out to report that the villains had escaped.

Bruce was really patient with me yesterday. He knew I didn't want to talk about it, but he made himself available if I changed my mind (he _did_ insist I show him the damage, which is pretty extensive, since the most I'd told him was that it was like The Riddler all over again.) Late last night, though, I finally gave him the whole story. I didn't cry - I guess I was all cried out by then. He said all the right things to counter my concerns - the bad guys WOULD still take me seriously, they weren't all laughing at me, I'd still be the one putting them behind bars and let them try to laugh THAT off - but he was just trying to make me feel better. Yes, I will still put them behind bars, but right now, they ARE laughing at me.

End of Part 21

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	22. Chapter 22

Robin's Diary - Part 22

By Haruka

Last night, I just couldn't stand the thought that Batman might capture The Joker and Harley Quinn before I had a chance to get even a little. Especially when I had a couple of advantages he didn't know about. So I went out, despite Alfred telling me that Bruce forbade me to go after them.

There was ONE good thing (and only one) about being over The Joker's knee and right in contact with him like that - it gave me the chance to attach a Battracer to the inside of his pants cuff. He and Harley were far too involved in what they were doing to my butt to see what I was doing with my hands. Why didn't I go after them right away? I just plain wasn't in good enough physical (and maybe emotional) shape until after Raven half-healed me (and I hope she likes chocolates, because I'm sending a big box of them her way today for taking on half my pain like that.)

So last night after I left, I followed the trace and it led me to a seedy apartment on the other side of town from where the nicer house had been. It was critical to my plan that I separate the two of them, and as it turned out it wasn't too tough. By checking in the windows, I could see that Joker was in the living room on the phone, and Harley was in the kitchen, humming as she made coffee.

I tossed some Batgas pellets into the kitchen (hey, turnabout's fair play) and Harley went out like a light. I got her out of there, and by the time she woke up, I had her tied up and dangling from the end of a flagpole high over the very hard sidewalk.

Now, keep in mind that I had the Batrope wrapped several times around a post out of her line of vision, and while I was holding the end and could raise and lower her (or even drop her if I wanted) it was no real strain on me. I let her know that by bobbing her up and down a few times. "How does it feel to be completely helpless, Harley?" I couldn't help asking.

She snarled something about how was my butt feeling and I let go of the end of the rope (my foot was still on the coiled length of it on the ground, but she couldn't see that.) She screamed bloody murder as she started to plummet ten, fifteen, twenty feet, then I caught her up short and drew her back up. She started yelling about how I couldn't DARE kill her, I was supposed to be a hero! I shrugged and asked her if she'd ever heard of the young offenders act - I'd never see jail, especially if I pretended it was an accident during apprehension. Then I dropped her about thirty feet before pulling her up again. She screamed in terror through it all and when I had her back up she started crying and begging for her pathetic life, promising me anything if I'd let her live. I know what her promises are worth, but just for the hell of it, I told her that if she ever breathed a word of what she and Joker did to me, the next time I caught up with her, I'd be sure to use a weaker rope. I started tying off the line and she saw me doing it. She wailed about my leaving her there when she just agreed to be good. I told her I had something else to do before I could take her in and she could just hang around there and wait ... and hope my knot wouldn't give out (it wouldn't, but there was no reason to tell HER that.)

I went back for Joker, whom, as I figured, couldn't care less that Harley hadn't returned. He was probably hoping she never would.

I made a fast change into the wig and costume I'd borrowed and crawled in the kitchen window.

When The Joker looked up and saw me in the kitchen doorway, his eyes widened and he screamed, "NO, NOT YOU AGAIN!" and scrambled backwards, plastering himself against the wall.

I was dressed as Impulse. Not just the wig, but the whole shebang - he loaned me a spare costume, and except for his gigantic feet, we're exactly the same size. I had to stuff the boots so I could wear them.

"Yeah, Joker, it's me, Robin," I said, pulling out a Batarang with a line attached and beginning to twirl it. He stared at me, confused. It was Robin's voice coming out of Impulse's body.

"NO, it's YOU, Speedy, I'd know you anywhere!" he protested. "Stay away from me!"

"You really ARE crazy!" I told him. "Yesterday you had me over your knees half-naked and you've already forgotten what I look like?"

"B-B-But ...!" he whimpered, pointing a shaking finger at me. "You look like Impulse!"

"Does Impulse know how to do this?" The Batarang left my hand and coiled around his body, effectively trussing him up with the line. I gave it a jerk and he fell to the ground. I walked over and stood above him so that he'd get a good look at me (fortunately Impulse's goggles are tinted yellow, so he couldn't see that my eyes were blue and not yellow like Imp's.) "Do you recognize me NOW?" I demanded.

"YeeeSSSS!" he wailed. "You're Impulse! Get away, get away, get away!"

"Sorry, Joker, I _am_ Robin," I told him. "Yesterday you beat me with all kinds of implements, and as much as I'd love to do the same to you right now, I'm just going to prosecute you to the fullest extent of the law. But don't worry," I smiled evilly, "I'll be sure to come visit you in Arkham. OFTEN."

His eyes widened and he started screaming again - the kind of screaming only truly crazy people can manage. He didn't laugh once.

I called Commissioner Gordon and told him where to find both Joker and Harley (I couldn't risk being seen by both of them at the same time), and was about to start getting out of the Impulse costume when a bat-shaped shadow fell across me.

"Impulse," he said slowly, "you seem to have done a good job here tonight. I saw the wrapped up packages for the police."

I nodded, not wanting to use my voice.

"It's a good thing I found YOU here and not ROBIN, because he was forbidden to come out tonight and I'd hate to have to spank him on top of what he got from those criminals yesterday."

I shook my head vigorously.

He paused for a moment then said, "You'd better get home - Max will be worrying."

Then he turned away and swung off on a Batline, disappearing between buildings.

I changed out of the costume as fast as I could (I was so glad to get out of that wig - I don't know how Bart can FUNCTION with that much hair in his face all day!) and hurried home.

I'm still not sure if I got there first or if Batman just let me, mostly because I'm still not sure if he really knew it was me or not. I think he did, but I'm certainly not going to ASK him. I got into bed right away and the only discussion we had about Joker and Harley was when Bruce told me casually this morning that he heard they had been taken into Arkham just before dawn.

End of Part 22

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	23. Chapter 23

Robin's Diary - Part 23

By Haruka

My brother once pushed me when we were rehearsing our trapeze act - we were standing on the platform and he was annoyed that I'd butted in and taken his turn on the trapeze, so he shoved me. I lost my balance and almost fell, but my mother landed on the platform herself at that moment and grabbed my arm in time. There was a net for rehearsals, but being on the platform I only had a 50/50 chance of hitting it (the net was mostly under the open space where we swung.)

My brother was ordered away from rehearsal for the rest of the day and then he got a belt spanking from my dad later. I think I cried more than he did because I thought he would blame me for it (I blamed myself anyway.) He didn't though - he apologized and hugged me, saying he never wanted to hurt me and would never have forgiven himself if I'd fallen and missed the net.

Excuse me, I have to stop now. There's a point where I know I'm gonna start crying and this is it.

Robin

* * *

Raven got caught on her first 'date' with Alanna! Here's what she told us:

After Alanna and Coram left, J'onn told me to 'go straight to your room, young lady, and get changed for bed.'

Have I ever told you how much I hate phrases like 'young lady'? If I ever called him 'old man', he'd probably flip.

I did what he said, though. As you know, I'm pretty good at controlling my emotions (better than almost anyone on the planet, I'd say, out of necessity!) but still, my fingers were trembling as I put on my short set (dark blue silk tank top and matching shorts.) I guess I knew I'd be lucky to get out of this one without getting spanked.

J'onn knocked on the door and I told him to come in (I didn't _want_ to, but it wouldn't matter if I hadn't, he can walk right through the wood.) He told me to sit down, and I didn't mind doing that, since it meant my backside was protected for a little while longer. Hell, he could talk all night so long as he never got around to the punishment (unlike with Batman, listening to J'onn talk isn't really punishment. ;)

He got right to the point and said he knew I'd lied to him. He had called Wayne Manor to talk to Bruce, and Dick answered the phone, so he knew there was no Teen Titan meeting (THANKS, Robin! -_-) and subsequent calls that found most of my other teammates at home confirmed it. Then I obviously didn't answer the phone on purpose when he called Titan Tower even though he knows I was there because he checked the security tape (damn, I should have used my power to fix that stupid tape!)

Then he launched into *cringe* THE talk. Yeah, I got it full-blast, in all the sordid details. All about how being alone with Alanna (and yeah, he knows she's a girl - he's an empath, after all) could get us both into serious trouble we weren't counting on, especially with the Sheizma Stone making it possible for two girls to make each other pregnant. That's where I stopped him and told him what he walked in on was our FIRST kiss and that's all _I_ planned on doing, anyway (I couldn't speak for Alanna, but I'm sure she felt the same way.)

He reminded me that we Teen Titans had all been told that being alone with dates in Titan Tower was strictly forbidden, regardless of intent. So for breaking the rules, lying to him, and just plain being deceitful, he was going to spank me.

He told me to stand up, and I did. He turned me toward the left and bent me over, holding me trapped under his arm. Then he pulled down my shorts. I started to struggle then - I wasn't expecting to get this bare - and he gave me a sharp swat and told me to behave myself or he would get the breadboard from the kitchen and use it as a paddle.

What could I do? I planted my feet firmly and closed my eyes.

He started to spank me and the sound of it disturbed me more than the pain at first. I was sure the neighbors could hear it, maybe even neighboring PLANETS, it seemed so loud. But as his hand struck my bare skin again and again, the pain started to bother me more than the noise. And speaking of noise, I was quiet at first, but the more the pain began to build, I started to grunt, then moan, then gasp. I was embarrassed enough that tears started - pain I can take, embarrassment is harder to handle. Not that the pain was _pleasant_!

I was starting to wonder if my emotions were building to a danger point when he stopped (maybe he sensed it, too?) He pulled up my shorts (I hissed at that), then turned me to face him. He said he cared about me very much, and he worried about me all the time, especially when I was away from him and he didn't know where I was. He added that it looked as if positive emotions weren't going to pose a threat in the same way that negative ones might, and that was all the more reason for him to curtail any further private meetings between myself and Alanna. He gave me a hug then, and although my first instinct was to stay stiff and unresponsive, I figured what the hell? If I'm allowed to feel the positive stuff, I might as well enjoy it. I leaned into him and allowed him to hold me for several long moments before we both went to bed.

Raven

End of Part 23

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	24. Chapter 24

Robin's Diary - Part 24

By Haruka

Last night, I made one of those hasty errors in judgment. Batman and I were going on patrol, but he was going on stake-out while I was to check out the streets of Gotham on my own, riding the Redbird. I was keeping in touch with my mailing list friends through my Pocket PC (which has a handy voice-recognition feature, so I could stick it in my utility belt and send messages while keeping both hands on the bike.) Jubilee came on and said she was bored, and I thought it would be a great time to give her a first ride on the bike while taking her on patrol with me. Unfortunately, she asked Logan and he said no (and of course, Logan reported the request to Batman who contacted me via communicator to make me promise not to take Jubilee on patrol.)

So I didn't go on patrol, and picked up Jubilee anyway.

Long story short, the Batmobile and the Redbird are connected by a tracer I didn't know about. Batman saw me zooming down the freeway (and apparently the special license I have for the Redbird ONLY applies within Gotham City, but I didn't know that at the time!) Anyway, we were busted, because there was no way I'd be patrolling on the freeway, and besides, Logan discovered Jubilee gone. The Batmobile caught up with the Redbird right outside the Xavier Institute as I tried to rush Jubilee home.

Batman started the lecture in the car on the way home. He sent me to my room as soon as we got in the door, and said he'd be there soon.

When he came to see me, I hadn't had time to change out of my costume because I was writing to my list friends, and I guess he didn't take the time, either. That's always unnerving, to have Batman punish me instead of Bruce, but seeing as I was still Robin instead of Dick, I guess it was appropriate.

He said he'd done all his talking in the car and it was very late, so we were just going to get down to business. I can't say I was unhappy about that - all the talking usually just prolongs the agony.

He didn't even take me to the study this time, I guess again because it was so late (almost two a.m.) He turned my computer table chair around, the comp was still on and the list was on the screen - somehow it gave me the weird feeling like all my friends were watching, which is ridiculous, but I was a little stressed out at the time.) He sat in the chair and reached out to grab a fistful of my cape, pulling me over to him none-too-gently. He yanked me over his lap, shoved the cape aside messily (usually he either rolls it up or folds it or at least pushes it aside carefully and arranges it on the side), jerked down my shorts, and to my utter shock, just started spanking me. No 'arranging' me on his lap for five minutes, just WHACK! It startled me so much that I cried out and having done it once, every blow brought a cry after that.

Since we were playing so far out-of-character, I didn't bother trying to keep still for him. I fought, squirmed, struggled, and kicked, yelled and begged for mercy. No, we definitely weren't playing our usual parts last night. The shameful display didn't alter Batman's course, though - he kept spanking me firmly and steadily until he reached some limit that only he knew of (maybe he just got tired of hearing me bellow.) He stood me back up and I swear, I was feeling so upset and childish and petulant that I _almost_ kicked him in the shin. Thank God I didn't. I just kicked my shorts off (why bother pulling them back up? I was going to bed in a moment) and pulled my cape around me to shield me from view.

"This isn't finished, Robin, there's more to this that's coming tomorrow. And right now, I'm going down to take the keys out of the Redbird. You'll get them back when I decide you can be more responsible with it."

He gave me a brief hug and kissed the top of my head. Good thing it wasn't prolonged - in the mood I was in, I probably would have squirmed out of it, anyway.

Robin

* * *

I found out what Batman had meant last night, and it couldn't have been worse. Somehow, he and Logan had put their demented parental logic together and decided we needed either an extra lesson or THEY needed more satisfaction so Logan brought Jubilee to Wayne Manor and Bruce told me that he was going to punish Jubilee in front of me and Logan was going to punish ME. In whatever way they saw fit.

I'd heard enough tales from Jubilee to figure out what THAT meant, and I was still hurting from the spanking Batman had given me in the middle of the night! When he tried to take me to the study, I dug in my heels and he was having to drag me. Finally, he said something about me being 'portable', and picked me up under his arm and CARRIED me! It's times like that when I _hate_ being short!

Once in the study, Logan asked who should go first, and Bruce said it should be ladies' first, but I'm sure Jubilee would have happily given up the privilege. He did it, though, and it almost matched what I'd gotten from him except in this case, he took the time to do his usual lecture beforehand, the 'arranging' of her over his lap that always takes just this side of forever, then telling her to recite what she'd done wrong DURING the spanking, and finally the 'understanding' talk afterwards where he spoke gently and tried to make sure she knew why it had happened.

As for me, I was nearly sick with fear. Especially when I saw Logan taking off his belt. I'd only been belt-spanked twice, and that was when I let all the animals out of the cages back with the circusand the time Bruce used a belt for lying to him. But what the adults were doing was giving both of us what the other had already gotten from our own guardian during the night. I was told to 'drop my britches' and bend over the end of the sofa. I did it, planting my hands solidly on the cushions. Bruce and Jubilee were sitting nearby, his arm around her shoulders (I'm not sure if he was comforting her or holding her in place) and I heard Jubilee say something about 'fifteen' - I was to get FIFTEEN licks?!

I can't begin to describe how much it hurt. More than a handspanking for sure, but might not have been as bad as the cane, EXCEPT that I was getting so many more licks and Logan was laying into me hard. I was crying from the start - the torture of watching my girlfriend punished by my father had prompted the tears early - and the humiliation of having HER father whip me coupled with the searing pain of the belt kept them coming until I was sobbing incoherently. I went up on my toes and ended up with my elbows on the cushions instead of my hands because I needed the support to hold me in place without my pitching forward across the sofa. But I didn't scream, and I didn't beg for mercy. I clung to that fact - my pride needed SOMETHING to hang onto.

When it was over, Logan drew me up and gave me a bear hug, saying he was sorry he had to do that, but we had to learn. Pretty much the kind of stuff Bruce said to Jubilee. I still can't help wondering, though, if deep down, he was kind of glad for the chance to whale the tar out of his 'little girl's' boyfriend. Or maybe I'm just feeling bitter and immature about the whole experience.

They almost didn't let us say goodbye, and my heart was breaking because of it. But after they left the study to go home, Logan ended up bringing Jubilee back so we could share a commiserating hug, while the adults made some comment about getting together sometime when we kids WEREN'T in trouble. Ha ha, very funny.

I hope Jubilee is okay. At least they didn't say we couldn't see each other again, so even as terrible as it was, it could have been worse.

Robin

End of Part 24

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	25. Chapter 25

Robin's Diary - Part 25

By Haruka

My friends had some new interesting stories for us on the list. Here's a quick one from Impulse (excuse the pun!):

I'm probably the kid who gets spanked the least here, if you count full-blown spankings. Max is more into the 'one-swat on-the-spot' reminders. My attention span is such that he's afraid I wouldn't remember why I was spanked anyway.

Oh, and speaking of those 'one-shots', he gave me one yesterday at the SCENE OF AN ARREST! Man, I _hate_ when he does it in front of people, but it almost always is! The cop asked where he could reach me if he needed to ask more questions about what happened, and I started to give him my address and Max SWATTED me! *frown*

Unquote.

It's typical of Bart to nearly give away his secret identity anytime someone asks. I think Max is a saint to take on the responsibility of raising him, personally.

Robin

* * *

Here's a tale from Starfire, poor thing:

Hawkgirl spanked me tonight.

I took her mace out in the backyard, just to see if I could get it to crackle with energy the way she can. At first it did not do anything, and it was kind of heavy, so I tried swinging it around a little and still nothing happened -

until I accidentally hit the back fence with it and a big section of the fence exploded. Energy crackled all OVER the place with that contact!

I was so scared I did not know what to do. I was afraid she and Diana had heard the explosion and would come right out, so I almost dropped the mace and just flew away, but I did not. They would figure out who took it anyway, so why bother hiding? So I just stood there by the broken fence, holding the mace and crying because I knew I was in so much trouble.

Sure enough, both Diana and Shayera came out looking scared to death, especially when they saw me crying. They demanded to know if I was all right, and I blubbered out an answer that meant yes, but really meant no, because I knew they would be mad. They both looked at the fence, then at the mace in my hand, then at me, and I started to cry harder. Shayera reached over and took the mace, then said, "Inside, now."

I did not waste any time - I flew up to my window. Both of them followed me.

Once in my room, Shayera looked at Diana and told her that she would handle it. Diana nodded and left, closing my bedroom door behind her.

I started talking a mile a minute through my tears, saying that I did not mean any harm, I just wanted to play with it a little and see how it worked. Well, I guess I NEVER should have used the word 'play', because she started to lecture me about how her mace is NOT a toy and what would happen if she had to rush off on a call for Justice League and her mace was missing? And what if I had hit the building instead of the fence? Or another person?

I was sobbing by then and hoped I looked pathetic enough for her to think I would been punished enough. I was not so lucky.

She put the mace down and pulled out my desk chair. Instead of sitting in it, she turned it around so that the back faced us and told me to bend over it and grab the seat. I gave her the biggest, liquid eyes I could manage, but she was unaffected. Reluctantly, I started to do as she told me to do, then she said, "Skirt up, tights and underwear down."

I did not think I _could_ cry any harder, but that did it. She waited until I had followed her instructions and was bending over the chair. It was uncomfortable, digging into my tummy, but I could still keep my feet on the floor (I am quite tall - taller than all the Teen Titans except Cyborg.) By raising my head a little, I could see Shayera in my mirror, and I saw her walk to the bedroom door, open it and call out to Diana. When she came, she whispered something to her, and I was terrified that she was having Diana bring that awful hairbrush of hers.

But it was worse. When Shayera shut the door again and approached me, I saw in the mirror that she was holding the wooden BATH brush!

She put a hand on my back and got started spanking me right away. I am not a quiet spanking recipient like Raven probably is. I was already crying hard before it started, so when the pain hit, I wailed and whimpered and moaned and groaned and squealed and begged and ... well, it was not very dignified.

She smacked me thirteen times with that brush, in only four places. One central spot on the left cheek, one central spot on the right cheek, on the right undercurve and on the left undercurve. Just those four.

When she was finished and I could hardly breathe anymore from crying, she helped me stand up and dress, then told me to go wash my face and calm down – we would talk when I was done.

It took awhile for me to be presentable and calm enough to talk, and I am just glad she did not ask me to sit down. She just put both hands on my face and said that she hoped she would never have to do that again, but she had to teach me to respect other peoples' property and not to needlessly endanger myself or others. Then she kissed me and gave me a hug. That part was nice, even if it DID start me crying again.

I do not think I am going to sleep very well tonight. My bottom hurts too much.

Starfire

End of Part 25

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	26. Chapter 26

**I would again like to thank Haruka for letting my post her story here and for her lovely comment! Thanks Haruka! We Love YOU!**

Robin's Diary - Part 26

By Haruka

Here's another tale from Beast Boy on our list:

Yep, I remember this feeling of typing on my stomach.

There was some trouble at McDonald's when I was there with my private school buds. They were catching me up on stuff that kids we knew were doing in school (I don't go to that school anymore, so I'd sorta lost touch) and I was telling them about what was new with me and _my_ friends, and I guess we started getting a little ... obnoxious. Talking about rude, inappropriate stuff and our language was kind of rough, too (I knew they were sorta like that before, but they were even more so now, and I guess I just kind of joined in.) I didn't notice that anyone was close enough to hear us, but apparently a couple of ladies complained, because the manager came over and chewed us out, threatening to ban us if we didn't behave ourselves.

That was pretty embarrassing (at least for me), but we all quieted down and were a little more careful. I figured it was all over.

Wrong.

When I got home, Kal was waiting for me, his arms folded across his massive chest, looking scarier than I'd ever seen him (you've gotta understand, Superman is just NOT scary. That's Batman's schtick.) He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in the door (what was the point of that? I was going in anyway!) then kept his hand around my bicep while he told me that Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman had been IN McDonald's at the same time everything happened and saw it all! He told me he was ashamed of me (ouch!) and that he was going to teach  
me to watch my language and conduct myself properly in public.

Next thing I knew, he'd hauled my ass to the kitchen and I was chewing on a bar of soap! I'm serious, he broke a chunk off a cake of it and shoved it into my mouth! (okay, at first I refused to open my mouth, but he gave me a hard swat and when I opened up to yell, in went the soap!) He told me to chew it thoroughly but not swallow it (as if I WOULD!) and while I was chewing and seriously considering throwing up on him, he gave me a long(winded) lecture about how there were already too many children in the world today who made ALL kids  
look bad with their public behaviour and he didn't want me to be one of those. He wanted me to be a good example to others (yeah, like Robin) and to conduct myself as a responsible young superhero.

The last part was a low blow, because deep down I knew he was right, but I didn't want to admit to it.

Finally, he let me spit out the soap, but it was all stuck between my fangs and everything so it took about a million rinsings before my eyes stopped watering and I didn't feeling like upchucking my veggieburger. I'll probably be flossing soap for days.

He said now that he'd taken care of my dirty mouth, he was going to adjust my attitude with a very necessary talking to (where the heck have I heard THAT before?) Only he didn't mean talking for real, he meant something much worse. He told me to go to his room and get the Instrument of Torture (well, okay, HE called it 'the hairbrush', but you know what I mean.)

I would have begged, but when I tried, a big soap bubble floated out of my mouth and I just sorta gave up after that. I turned to head for the hallway and realized that Kon-el was leaning in the doorway and had been watching the whole thing. I glanced at him, expecting him to make fun of me or at least smirk, but he actually looked sympathetic. Kudos for him.

I came back with the heavy black hairbrush. Kon was gone - I don't know where he was. Kal motioned me closer and I reluctantly surrendered the brush. He sat down and told me to strip down my uniform - that he wanted my bottom bare. I tell ya, I was SHAKING. I finally started the required begging while I tried to get my uniform off (it's close-fitting and my fingers kept slipping off the material.) Kal wouldn't have any of it then he said it - THOSE words. YOU know the ones.

'This is for your own good.'

uuurrrgg.

Do you REALLY want to know the rest of the gruesome details? (wait, never mind, I'll spare you the groveling.) Once I was half-naked, Kal pulled me over his knees and let me have it with the Instrument of Torture. You know that a brush makes an awful 'WHAP' sound? There's nothing else like it. Well, I heard that sound over and over at least three thousand times (okay, maybe more like fifteen.) It hurt like hell and I was kicking and trying to escape and basically  
taking it like a man. Oh yeah, and I guess I was crying, too.

When it was over, Kal told me that he didn't want to hear of me ever talking like that again, and just to be sure, tomorrow I have to go back to McDonald's with him and apologize to the manager and TELL her how I was punished!

I may never eat another McD's veggieburger again.

Beast Boy

* * *

Unquote.

In the end, Kal didn't make BB tell the manager about his punishment after all, but he kept him worrying about it right up until the last second, and he _did_ still have to apologize.

End of Part 26

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	27. Chapter 27

Robin's Diary - Part 27

By Haruka

Bruce went on a business trip for a couple of days. But before he left, _Batman_ told me that I was not allowed to go out on patrol alone while he was gone.

I lasted one full day. But the next night, I couldn't help it - I was going stir crazy from boredom. So I pretended to Alfred that I'd be occupied in the gym for a couple of hours (he'd never disturb me there) and then I got into my costume and sneaked out.

Unfortunately, I didn't know that the entire police force had been told by Batman that I wasn't supposed to be out patrolling alone - Chief O'Hara found me doing a citizen's arrest on a couple of purse snatchers, and put them in one squad car and ME in the back of another! Me, Robin, in the back of a SQUAD CAR! Then he took me to JAIL and put me in a HOLDING CELL! He clucked his tongue at me and gave me a lecture, then Commissioner Gordon showed up and HE gave me a lecture they called Alfred (although they don't know who he is exactly - just that he's the 'voice' who answers the Batphone.) I knew I was a dead man.

Alfred came (in disguise) and got me, then sent me to bed, saying we would 'discuss' it in the morning. I knew more or less what that meant.

The next morning, Alfred asked me to come to the parlour. I don't know why this was necessary, since it was just the two of us home and no one would walk in on us even if we did it in the foyer, but oh well. I didn't mind the extra privacy, but it brought me a lot closer to that cane, and that's what I wanted to avoid.

When we got there, he said, "Master Richard, you are going to be punished for lying to me, and Master Robin is to be punished for disobeying Master Batman. As you are one and the same, you can expect this punishment to be more thorough than previous ones."

MORE thorough? As far as I was concerned, 'thorough' was one of Bruce's middle names (along with 'strict' 'stubborn' and 'dictatorial.')

Alfred told me to go around behind the sofa and I felt my legs start to shake. That was where I took the position for caning. I tried very hard to keep from crying - for some reason, with Alfred I like to avoid that even more than with Bruce. I went behind the sofa and started to lean over it, then Alfred told me to take down my slacks.

I nearly lost it. He'd never used the cane on me bare before. Choking back tears that were threatening even closer, I obeyed him.

"The underwear as well," Alfred said.

I bit my lip hard and took them down, then bent over the sofa and placed my hands on the cushions. I could raise my head a little and see the cane hanging on the wall. I kept expecting Alfred to come into my line of sight and take it down.

Instead I felt a hand on my back, then almost immediately afterwards, Alfred's other hand descended on my bare backside.

I gasped, more from surprise than pain, because although there was a sting, the pain wasn't bad at first. I never would have expected Alfred to give me a bare-bottomed spanking - it just didn't seem like his style. But then, there are probably volumes I don't know about Alfred. Even while I was feeling it, I wondered if he'd ever spanked Bruce like that.

He gave me about twenty sharp swats (I wouldn't call them whacks - there wasn't a lot of _power_ going into the blows, they mostly stung.) By the end of it, I figure I was pretty red. I was certainly sore - my skin felt like it was burning, and the surface tingled with a million little prickles of pain. The tears hadn't actually fallen yet - relief at being handspanked over caned had kept them at bay, despite my embarrassment and current pain.

"Remain where you are," he told me, and I heard him walk away. From the sound of it, he was going into the adjoining room. I had no clue what was going on, but so long as the cane stayed on the wall, I could deal.

When he came back, I felt something cold and hard and flat press against my butt cheeks and my blood turned to ice.

"This is a remembrance of my teaching days in England," Alfred told me. "I call it 'The Mediator.'"

I didn't want to ask why. I wanted to run. But one just doesn't run from Alfred Pennyworth - it isn't done. So I waited, and not for long. The paddle cracked against my already-sensitive bottom and I realized that the handspanking had been done just to 'prime' me to receive the paddle.

I couldn't stay quiet this time. With every crack of the paddle, I gasped or groaned or cried out, and the tears began right from the first blow and didn't stop. I was sobbing by the end of it.

Alfred helped me stand and dress, then told me to go lay down on my bed - he would bring my study books into my room and we would conduct my morning lessons there. I nodded and told him I would.

He gave me about half an hour to myself before coming to join me, and we went on from there like nothing had happened, except I spent the entire day face-down on my bed.

End of Part 27

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	28. Chapter 28

Robin's Diary - Part 28

By Haruka

I'm a complete moron and I opened my big mouth at a time when I should have been quiet.

Yesterday evening (same day I was paddled for going on an unsanctioned patrol), Commissioner Gordon called on the Batphone. Alfred was unavailable to answer it, and I was near enough that it wasn't too much of a strain to get there and pick it up (Bad Move #1.) I answered as Robin, of course, and as it turned out, _I_ was the subject of his call. He asked if Batman was home yet (I'd told him at the police station that Batman was on a case that took him out of town for an undetermined length of time.) When I said no, he asked to speak to the 'person who brought me home.' I had to say he was unavailable, too, and asked if _I_ could help him (Bad Move #2.) He hesitated, then heaved what sounded like a resigned sigh and said, "Well, I didn't want to ask YOU, Boy Wonder, because I wanted to spare you any embarrassment, but under the circumstances, perhaps it's proper you tell me personally."

I had a bad feeling about what was coming next, and instead of making some excuse to get off the phone quickly, I said, "Go on." (Bad Move #3.)

"In the absence of Batman, whom is responsible for you and your actions when you're acting as one of the protectors of this city, I know that your disobedience last night was something that would upset him greatly. I want to know if he was informed and what was done about it, so that I'll know if I should bring it up myself upon his return."

I got upset (Bad Move #4.) I _should_ have stayed calm and told him that yes, Batman knew what happened and I had been severely punished by the one in whose care I was left. But I didn't.

I bristled and before I could stop the words from leaving my mouth, I said, "I really don't think that's any of your business, Commissioner."

Do I even have to say that was Bad Move #5?

There was a beat of silence on the phone, then Commissioner Gordon said in a voice that his daughter Barbara has probably heard before, but I hadn't (and frankly, I hope I never do again):

"Robin, you are most fortunate that I do not know your true identity right now because if I did, I would personally go over there and give you a good sound spanking."

A chill shot down my back so violently that I jumped. I could feel my face go from pink to scarlet in the span of half a second. "C-Commissioner, I'm so sorry -" I stammered.

"I think I _will_ be speaking to Batman when he returns after all. In the meantime, Boy Wonder, I suggest you work on your attitude before it gets you into even more trouble."

Then he hung up.

Alfred still doesn't know any of this happened. I feel like crying every time I think about it. Why am I so stupid?

I went to the Justice League meeting this morning (felt very strange without Batman), and like I figured, they knew something was wrong right away. I completely humiliated myself by starting to cry and told them what happened the last couple of days, ending with the call from Commissioner Gordon last night.

Their reaction shocked me. I thought they'd be angry with me and scold me for being rude to the Commissioner, maybe even spank me themselves (remember, they have that right, and _have_ had it since I joined.) But instead, they were on MY side. They thought the Commissioner should have trusted Batman to appoint someone capable to take care of me in his absence, and he shouldn't have butted in by calling like he did.

This is NOT to say they condoned my speaking to the Commissioner as I did - justified or not, a man of his position deserves respect, especially as he's put so much trust in me in the past (he's the one who got me the special license to drive the Redbird.) But they understand that I was emotionally fragile at the time, and my reaction wasn't typical for me.

Next thing I knew, we were ALL trooping into the Commissioner's office together. I'm not kidding - me up front, backed by the entire Justice League. Superman stepped forward to put a hand on my shoulder and explain to Commissioner Gordon that they all had the utmost faith in Batman and his abilities as a guardian, and that he would never do less than make sure I was in capable hands while he was away. And if the assurance of all of Justice League on that subject wasn't enough, he wanted to add his personal assurance as Batman's boyfriend and pseudo step-parent to me that everything was definitely all right and I had no shortage of loving supervision (and that I could add the Justice League to that.)

I then apologized to the Commissioner for the way I spoke to him and said that he didn't have to worry about telling Batman because I'd be doing so myself. And I will.

I think when we left, Commissioner Gordon was re-evaluating a lot of things. Hopefully, his opinion of me is one of them, but mostly I hope he realizes that Batman _is_ a good guardian.

As for me, I'll never doubt that the Justice League members count me as one of them again. They were all there for me today, and I love them for it (I gave Superman a special hug of gratitude when we were alone and told him again how happy I was that he and Batman were involved.)

* * *

A few days ago, a new member joined our list: Kurt Wagner, a mutant from Jubilee's school. His mother, another mutant called Mystique, had somehow convinced Professor Xavier to let her take Kurt out of school and try raising him herself. Kurt was understandably resentful, since not only had she nothing to do with him his whole life, but she was a known double agent, terrorist, assassin and God knows what else. Not exactly Mother of the Year.

But she seems determined to be a mom to him now, despite his attitude. She joined the parents' list, and Alfred said she'd been accepted by the members and was grateful for their input. He let me see this post of hers, because he found the way in which she wrote it amusing (he also asked her permission first.) So here's Mystique:

When we last left 'The Young and The Angsty' we saw poor belaboured (and beautiful) Raven Darkholme struggling to gain a good relationship with her formerly cute and sweet, but presently demon-child son Kurt Wagner. Kurt had gone out for the evening without a word to his poor mother, leaving her to fear for his well-being (and consider putting a serious dent in it herself when he returned.)

As we'll see in today's episode, Kurt DID return, but not until almost 12:30, which was unacceptable to her. What's worse, she discovered a long blonde hair on his dark blue shoulder. Upon questioning, young Kurt didn't even deny wrongdoing, he simply told his poor mother to mind her own business.

Seeing as her business was in being a responsible mother, she did just that and spanked him.

Kurt thought he could get away if she attempted this, due to his ability to teleport, but his mother knew that as well and didn't give him any warning. She grabbed his arm in a lightning-quick move, spun him around, and whacked him a good one - then realized his three-foot-long prehensile tail was in the way and she didn't have a good target for her hand's assault. She told him to move it out of the  
way and he said something to her that can not be repeated in front of decent folk. So she went ahead and spanked him over the tail, the little brat.

The poor mother loved her son (even if he was making her nuts) and wanted to comfort him afterwards and try to talk things over, but as soon as she released him he disappeared in a cloud of sulphurous oily smoke. She checked to make sure he'd just gone to his room and hadn't left their home, then decided to leave him be and try again in the morning.

Only her sweet little fuzzball cut out before she was awake in the morning.

Will Kurt ever come home? Will Raven consult a child therapist? Or will she drop him off another bridge, on purpose this time? Tune in tomorrow ...

Mystique

* * *

Unquote.

Since then, the two of them have reached some kind of mutual ground. The long blonde hair Mystique found on Kurt belonged to his boyfriend, Nosedive Flashblade of the Mighty Ducks hockey team. He told us that the two of them had been heavily involved (and I mean _heavily_) for a couple of months now - even before he left the Institute. Today, Mystique and Kurt were invited to the Ducks' home for a barbecue, and everyone apparently had a great time. By the time they came home, Kurt was calling her 'Mother' - I think he appreciated the effort she'd made to be nice to his boyfriend's family. I hope things will be easier on Kurt now, and Mystique, too.

End of Part 28

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	29. Chapter 29

Robin's Diary - Part 29

By Haruka

Impulse posted to our list that he'd run away from home! Here's the story:

Guess what, guys? I'm on the lam! Or something like that. Anyway, I've run away from Max and I'm never going back.

He really hurt and embarrassed me today. I helped him fight an old enemy of his and as soon as the guy was down Max grabbed me and started spanking me! Really hard, too, and in FRONT of people again! I was just doing what he'd trained me to do, for grife's sake! Okay, so he _did_ tell me not to follow him - that this was HIS old enemy and he knew how to deal with him, blah blah blah (insert never-ending Max lecture here.) But I had nothing better to do and even the best crimefighters can always use back-up, so I went to help out. And I _did_ help! And my reward was getting my butt busted in front of a crowd!

I hate Max. I'm never going back there, I mean it. So that means I'm gonna be traveling around for a while, not staying in any one place for too long. I'm starting out by running to Wayne Manor - oh wait, I'm here already. Robin, I'm vibrating through the south wall, I don't want to ring the doorbell or Batman or Alfred will know I'm here.

Impulse

* * *

Impulse stayed with me for a little while, then began making the rounds of other people on the list. He stayed away from home for three days, and Max was nearly out of his mind worrying about him. He finally went home when he was told that the reason Max was so upset and spanked him wasn't just because he'd deliberately disobeyed him, but because when Imp's back was turned, the bad guy had shot at him! He would have hit him if Max hadn't caught the bullet. After learning that, Impulse figured maybe Max had reason to spank him after all and he went home. They even apologized to each other, which was cool.

* * *

One night, Kurt and Nosedive came home an hour late from club-hopping. Neither Kurt's mom nor Nosedive's brother were happy about it. Here's what Dive said:

Maaaaan, WHY did Wing have to learn how to spank, huh? You'd think that after being a kid who got spanked himself not so long ago, he'd figure it wasn't something his little bro would enjoy!

Oh wait, that's the idea ...

Anyway, when I came in, he was standing right there waiting for me! I mean, I could barely close the door, he was crowding me so much. I started to jokingly tell him that I knew he missed me but he didn't have to wait up. He told me to knock it off and to follow him, so I did (he was heading to my room, and I was going there, anyhoo, soooo...)

When we got there, he shut the door, saying that the others were in bed and he didn't want to wake them. I joked that if he was really worried about it, we should probably go to bed, too. He said he wasn't THAT worried and sat down on the bed, yanking me over his lap!

Dudes, I tell ya, I tried everything I could think of to talk him out of it but he was determined! He pulled my pants down and everything (I think he took a couple of feathers with 'em!) and started walloping me without any explanation or anything (okay, so I kinda figured it was because I was an hour late for curfew but gee, wasn't this sorta impersonal? We could have talked about it for say, oh, six hours or so ...)

But Wing had other ideas. He kept whaling on my buttinski until I hollered 'Uncle!' (which actually sounded more like, "Please stop, Wing! I wanna be able to sit while I'm still YOUNG!") but he finally DID let me up after about twenty whacks or so. My tail feathers were killing me and I guess some waterworks had started but me being me, I tried to make another joke out of it and told him that if that was how he greeted me when he was worried I'd hate to see how he'd do it if he was mad. He told me that he WAS mad, but he was worried, too, and that I should be ashamed of myself for getting Kurt into trouble with his mom, too. Well, gee, what did he think - that I was HAPPY about it?

He told me to go to bed and I asked him if he wasn't gonna hug me or something. He looked at me and said he didn't think I'd want him to. I shrugged and said it didn't matter - I'd read enough stories here to know that that's the way it's SUPPOSED to happen. Kid does wrong, guardian punishes kid (unless kid is really, really lucky), and then guardian hugs kid. It's a RULE. He shrugged and smiled a little and said, "Well, rules are rules." Then he hugged me.

And for a few moments, I didn't come up with any jokes and he didn't have any lectures. We just held each other.

I told him I was sorry for being late. I guess that's another rule - the kid has to learn something, right? ;)

Nosedive

* * *

And here was Kurt's story that same night - well, it starts OUT as Kurt's, anyway:

When I got home I teleported into my bedroom, then nearly had a heart attack because Mother was already there! She said she was glad to see that I was all right, and it was just too bad that it would be a temporary condition. She demanded to know why I was late, and I said, "Because I didn't get home on time."

Her blue lips got thin (no, she wasn't in the water too long - as you know she's really blue) and she grabbed my arm and hauled me up off the bed, then bent me under her arm (did I mention that my mother is very STRONG?) and told me to move my tail. This time, I did it (I didn't want her spanking me over it again.)

She hauled off and whacked me, making me go up on my toes, but her hold on me was solid, so I couldn't squirm away. She kept spanking me until I started to cry (verdammt!) and then she let me go and told me NEVER to be late for my curfew again or I'd get more of the same. I said something derogatory under my breath in German, but it wasn't low enough, and she heard me. She told me that for that, I could just stay off my computer until I apologize to her, which I have not yet d

- Hello, this is Kurt's mother speaking now. Sorry to interrupt, but Kurt obviously did not expect me to come home early and I have caught him on his computer which was expressly forbidden to him. If there's enough left of him for a funeral, I'll let your parents know where to send the flowers.

Mystique

* * *

Unquote.

Kurt was lucky (I think) in that he didn't end up getting spanked again, but instead his mother gave him a three-day schedule full of chores guaranteed to fill his weekend, one of which was to wash and wax Mystique's car. Kurt seemed particularly upset about that one - apparently he was a victim of a punishment at the Institute where he had to wax the X-Jet every day for a month. I think I'd have a 'thing' about wax, too. He's been warned that if he _doesn't_ follow the chore list to the letter, and in the allotted time, he WILL get spanked again. So far, he's been keeping up ….

End of Part 29

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	30. Chapter 30

Robin's Diary - Part 30

By Haruka

Here's a funny story Kurt told about what happened when he went with his mother Mystique to the grocery store during the time when he was still being punished:

The trip to the grocery store didn't go quite the way I thought it would - it was almost ... fun. At one point, after about the tenth time I'd tried climbing onto the cart (I like to climb, so sue me), Mother told me to get on and hang on and she'd take me for a spin up and down a few aisles - and she DID it! She took the corners at break-neck speed, I thought we were going to topple over a couple of times! Then when we finally stopped and I jumped off, I figured we'd get back to shopping until she looked at me expectantly and said, "Well, what about MY turn?"

Next thing I knew, she'd changed form into a kid about my age and was hanging on to the end of the cart while I careened us through a few aisles.

Um, we got kicked out of the grocery store. But the good news is, we were both in 'disguise' (Mother with her changed form and me with my inducer) so we can go back sometime as ourselves and actually get some shopping done.

We went to a different grocery store and behaved ourselves so we could buy some food, but I was still keyed up from playing around so it didn't seem so boring. :)

I can't say the rest of my day was much fun, what with the other chores I had to do, but it was the first time I ever had a good time with my mother and it made me wonder if maybe this could work out better than I thought. Maybe.

Kurt

* * *

I was on patrol tonight with Batman. We wrapped up one case and then went to a debriefing with Commissioner Gordon at his office. I planned to not even open my mouth, considering what happened between myself and the Commissioner last time, I thought a low profile might be best, but it was not to be. Barbara was there (she's Batgirl, remember, but her father doesn't know that) and at one point she started talking to me and I answered her and _I_ was the one who got rebuked by Batman for not paying attention!

I owe her one ...

* * *

Nosedive gifted us with a new invention of Tanya's (the resident genius of the Mighty Ducks) – transporters that can take us instantly from one place to another (so long as it's more than 100 miles from you current location) and even back and forth in time (which guaranteed the Cartwrights would have an easier time visiting us!) The only problem was, he took them without Tanya's permission. Here's his report on what happened when she found out:

I'm not gonna be sitting on my Duckcycle too comfortably for a couple of days - Tanya figured out I took the transporters. I guess it wasn't hard to figure out, since I'm the only kid in the place _plus_ she caught me coming out of her workshop.

She's not asking for them back - she can make more - she's just mad that I took them and didn't ask her. She didn't even give me a chance to say I was sorry. She just perched herself on a tall stool and yanked me over her lap. Now, Tanya has no shortage of lap, so I fit very well so far as she was concerned. She started spanking me, punctuating each wallop with words ("Don't *WHAP!* you *WHAP!* ever *WHAP!* take *WHAP!* anything *WHAP!* from *WHAP!* this *WHAP!* workshop *WHAP!* without *WHAP!* permission *WHAP!* again!")

I promised I wouldn't and she let me up, then told me real seriously that the reason she was so upset was that I might get hold of something that's still in the experimental stages and might end up getting hurt. I had to admit THAT was true, but since she'd made so many of the transporters, I was pretty sure she had perfected them. Which she agreed that she had.

Dive

* * *

Earlier this week Beast Boy broke he and Kon-el's truce by playing another trick on him – this time it was the oldest trick, where you stretch plastic wrap over a toilet bowl (under the seat) and pull it tight so that the next person can't see it's there. Well, it worked, and I guess Kon was out for revenge. Here's Beast Boy's story:

Superboy came rushing into my room earlier and said that Robin just called to say that something big just came in over the computer and we had to rush to the fairgrounds right away (there's an area near the outskirts of Gotham where fairs and circuses and the like set up for shows when they're in town.) He said that Robin wanted me to go in undercover in the form of a donkey because there were a lot of animals at this particular fair. I knew he was right because I'd already gone there as a spectator a few days ago.

He said Robin was probably there by now, and that he'd go on ahead so we wouldn't be seen arriving together.

When I showed up, I did my shapeshift into the donkey form and trotted out to look around. I'd gone about ten feet when someone said, "THERE he is, get him!" and next thing I knew I had a rope around my neck and was being pulled into a pen on which there was a sign that stated 'GET YOUR FREE RIDE ON THE GREEN DONKEY, KIDS! TODAY ONLY!'

There were about 100 kids lined up waiting.

By now I knew I'd been had, but what could I do? I gave them all rides, and wished a million curses on Kon-el's pointy head.

Am I getting him for this one? You BET I will!

Beast Boy

Unquote.

* * *

If this goes on much longer, Kal is bound to find out about it and he's warned them both about more prank wars, but there's not much I can do but watch ….

End of Part 30

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	31. Chapter 31

Robin's Diary - Part 31

By Haruka

Here's an entry courtesy of Beast Boy in the continuation of his story about he and Kon's prank war. When last we heard, Kon had just gotten even with Beast Boy by tricking him into giving rides to over a hundred kids at the fairgrounds as a donkey. Unfortunately, Kal saw the news report about it on tv:

Last night after that news report, Kal summoned Kon and I to the living room where he told us about having seen it and flat out asked us if we were pranking on each other again. I guess we were both pretty surprised that he'd figured it out so fast (he's getting to know us too well, I think!) so we didn't answer right away. He said he wanted an answer NOW (and the tone of voice sort of shook me) so I started talking and Kon started talking and although neither of us was easily understood, Kal seemed to get the gist of it. He reminded us that we'd been warned about these prank wars because someone could end up getting hurt, and that we knew what he said he'd do next time it happened. He told me to go get the Instrument of Torture (tm) and I started whining that it wasn't fair - the hairbrush wouldn't have any effect on Kon-el, which meant I'd be the only one getting punished. He said to do it anyway, so I went (kind of huffily - is that a word?)

I came back with the hated onyx brush and he called Kon over to him. Kon got this sideways smirk on his face that said he wasn't afraid and this was all a waste of time. He made Kon bare his backside and lay over his lap, then he hit him with the brush a couple of times. As we pretty much expected, Kon had no reaction - it didn't hurt him. He shrugged and said, "Sorry, Kal, them's the breaks! It's the nature of Superman _and_ Superboy to be invulnerable."

Kal put the brush aside and rested his hand on Kon-el's naked butt, looking thoughtful. Then he said, "But I'm not invulnerable to _myself_, Kon. If I pinch my own arm, I feel it. And my DNA made _you_."

Then he open-palm swatted Kon's butt. And Kon YELPED.

Kal and I looked at each other in a moment of astonishment before we both smiled, then Kal began spanking Kon in earnest, really laying into him. Kon didn't handle it very well - he hollered and struggled, but even Superboy can't break free of Superman's hold, so he got the full treatment, right down to the bright red butt!

I guess I shouldn't be so smug - I mean, _I_ got it myself right after him, but he didn't even stick around to watch. He ran off to his own room right after Kal let go of him. Kal spanked me next (and he didn't use the brush this time!) then after he hugged me, he went to try and talk to Kon. I'm not sure how things went there, Kon hasn't exactly been communicative today.

I thought about asking if he was gonna join the list now, but decided I like my teeth where they are.

Beast Boy

* * *

Tay asked later if Kon was really upset about finally getting a spanking that he could feel. And discovering what it was really like. Here's what Beast Boy told him:

I finally got brave enough to ask him tonight after Kal interrogated us about the biking. He said he was really upset at first, but when he thought about it, he realized it made him feel more like Kal-el's kid instead of a (his words) 'cheap knock-off.' I didn't know he EVER felt like that about himself, he's always so arrogant and self-confident. But being face-down over Kal's lap and actually  
_feeling_ the pain of contact, the proof that Kal was displeased with him, well, I guess it really got to him. He's still working it all out. I told him he might want to come here and talk about it, but he's still too embarrassed, especially when he used to brag to the other Titans about how he was immune to being spanked.

Here's another weird thing - his getting spanked and feeling it made _me_ feel differently about him. Like ... I don't know, more like brothers.

Beast Boy

* * *

As for my own news, I was given permission to go to one of Tay's concerts – in Denver. The transporter will take me right there and back safely, and this time instead of doing security for the show, I'll be able to actually WATCH it. However, while Bruce okayed the trip, he doesn't want me to go alone. I'm Robin, the Boy Wonder, Batman's partner, who fights dangerous criminals, puts his life on the line against aliens, is a member of Justice League and leads the Teen Titans -

but I'm too young to go to a concert by myself. Pass the Pablum, please.

Robin

End of Part 31

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	32. Chapter 32

Robin's Diary - Part 32

By Haruka

Bruce shared something off the parents' list with me in confidence because I asked him what the reasoning was behind Kurt's mother Mystique punishing him today. Kurt was pretty sure she had no proof that he and his boyfriend Nosedive had slept together last night. I promised I wouldn't share this with my list, but I figure it's okay to put it into my diary. Here's the quote from Mystique that he sent me about the incident:

I wasn't too far off describing what was going to happen earlier, I guess. I nearly _did_ have to beat the truth out of Kurt about what happened with Nosedive.

First I started off just asking him to tell me the truth, and he said they went out just like they always do. I asked what they did for transportation, and Kurt hesitated, like he was thinking of lying to me, but maybe he realized the foolishness of that considering Wildwing is on this list with me and might have mentioned that they went out in the Migrator. Kurt admitted they took it instead of the Duckcycle. I asked why - they never needed it before. He said they felt like a change. I switched gears and asked about his hair being messed up when he got home. He looked surprised, like he hadn't realized it had been, then shrugged and said maybe the wind had done it.

Something just wasn't ringing true about all this (maybe because of Nosedive's reaction that Wildwing described earlier, or because he wasn't giving me any real answers.) I left the room and came back a few minutes later, and Kurt looked at me in horror. I had gone into our back yard where we have this gorgeous weeping willow tree. Its thinner branches make excellent switches (I learned this years ago from personal experience), and I'd brought one back with me.

"Kurt," I told him, "you're not being straight with me and I'm not going to put up with it. I want the truth now, or by God I'm going to use this on your bare backside."

"You can't beat me just on suspicion!" he cried.

"How do you know that's all it is?" I asked. "How do you know I just don't want to hear YOU say it?"

I could see the wheels turning then - the realization that Nosedive might have already confessed to Wildwing, and the incident reported to me on the list. But he knew I also could have been bluffing (which I was.) He lowered his gaze and murmured something that sounded like, "You don't have any proof that we've done anything wrong."

I told him he just gave it to me. If he and Nosedive were really innocent in this, he would be demanding to know what I was accusing him of and denying it vehemently, especially since it meant Nosedive would be in trouble, too. I may not have lived his whole life with Kurt, but I know him well enough now to know that he is passionate about injustice.

Since he didn't tell me the truth, I told him to take down his pants and turn over on the bed. He burst into tears and started begging me not switch him, that he loved Nosedive and they hadn't done anything wrong (what would one have to do with the other if he REALLY hadn't done anything wrong?) I said he'd brought it on himself and I moved his tail out of the way myself and began to whip him.

Because of Kurt's tail, he gets the majority of punishment near or on his undercurve, and I'll admit that I deliberately targeted his thighs as well (let's just say I want getting into a position for sex to be as painful as possible for him for a while.) He was already crying when I started, but wailed with every blow, and I guess I can't blame him because the sting must have been pretty bad. I was using a little extra force to compensate for the cushioning of his fur, and in truth, the switch took some of the fur right off him.

When I was finished, I gathered him into my arms, and he seemed to be too upset to resist. I told him that he absolutely could NOT go off and have sex anytime he wanted to, especially not when he's a breeder. He was crying hard, but gasped out through his tears that he'd been taking his pills and they always used protection (ALWAYS? How many times have there been?!) I said that was all well and good, but abstinence was the best form of birth control. He sniffled and told me he loved Nosedive too much not to want to be close to him.

I took him by the shoulders and pulled him back so he was facing me and I said, "You'd better find a way to change that attitude, young man, or you'll find yourself face-down for switching again next time, and EVERY time I find out you've had sex with him while you live under my roof, understand?"

He grudgingly murmured, "Ja." I gave him a hug, kissed his forehead, and left him to his pain.

So in the end, I gambled and won - my hunch was right. I hate to think how this would have turned out if I'd been wrong, and they HADN'T had sex last night, but I've always been a gambling woman at heart and I win more often than not.

Mystique

* * *

While we're at it, here's Nosedive's tale of what happened to him over the same incident:

Before I start, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, Kurt. When Wing was trying to question me this morning I told him I had diarrhea and ran off to the bathroom - then snuck out the window and headed for the hills. As luck would have it (all bad), I ran smack into Chameleon.

I don't think I ever mentioned him before - he's a lackey of Dragaunus, and he can change into people, but his people are always sort of off-colour, so you can usually tell it's him if you're used to looking for it. We ended up in a fight, and right when I had him pinned, Wraith (another lackey) showed up and caught me in some sort of freeze spell.

Long story short, I spent most of the day in Dragaunus' new headquarters, listening to him blather on about his latest attempt to take over the world and how he would make duck soup out of us, yadda yadda insert snore here. All I had to do was click on the tracer in my belt to let the other Ducks know where to find me, and then sit back and let Lizard Lips prattle on for another half hour.

Sure enough, the Ducks showed up and there was another cool battle, but THIS time I didn't even get to take part! I was still stuck in a cage, and when Grin went to let me out, Wildwing told him to leave me in there until they were finished so he'd know where I was! The nerve!

After the Ducks sent the Saurians running for it, they _did_ let me out and we chased after them. Sparing you the rest of the details, we foiled their plan and they had to find a new headquarters ... again. They really need to get a new scriptwriter - their plots are getting SO predictable.

Anyway, you'd think we'd go home and celebrate our victory, right? WRONG! When we got home, Wing told me to go to my room with no deviations. I started to make fun of his use of big words there, but he took off the mask of Drake Ducaine to glare at me and said that was an ORDER. I decided not to argue anymore (although I did make a parting comment about his lack of a sense of humour.)

Wing finally came into my room after a while and sat down, looking at me expectantly. "I'm waiting for you to tell me what really happened, and I don't CARE if you get diarrhea again, you're staying here until you talk! Did you or did you not have sex with Kurt last night - yes or no?"

I should have known Wing would get right to the point. There wasn't much I could do, I didn't want to start lying to him. So I said yes, and asked why it was such a big deal.

Big mistake on my part. I got a half hour lecture on the evils of teenage sex (which is a laugh coming from Wildwing, since I'm SURE he and Canard Thunderbeak used to go at it) and how it was his job to make sure I didn't do it anymore. I told him frankly that I love him and all, but he couldn't stop me. He admitted that no, he couldn't, but he could sure as hell discourage me.

I knew I was in trouble then, because Wing doesn't swear, not even little swears like that. He got up and went to the door, then called out for Duke. I heard the two of them murmuring, then Wing reached out and took something from Duke and brought it back inside, shutting the door. It was Duke's belt.

I knew Wing really didn't want to whip me with that thing, so I told him he didn't have to - I got the message! He shook his head and said he was sorry, but I'd given him no choice. He told me to push down my pants and brace myself against the wall.

I was kind of upset by then, too upset to even think of anymore jokes. I obeyed him, but it felt so weird I can't begin to tell you. I don't know if I'll ever get used to Wing punishing me like this. He tanned my tail feathers but good - sixteen burning licks across my butt with a couple of them landing on my thighs. A few feathers broke and fell on the ground at my feet, but he gave me the full treatment.

I'm not a crier, but I guess I started, because when he was done, Wing came over and hugged me, then wiped my face for me. He said Kurt and I could get into REAL trouble doing what we're doing, no matter how careful we think we're being (but we don't just THINK it - we ARE being careful!) He said that he was going to tell all the other Ducks to watch out for signs that Kurt and I were having sex in the future, and they were to give me the same treatment he just gave me if we did. He also said that he was going to tell Kurt's mom that if she ever caught us doing anything like that at her place, that she had full leave to give me anything she gave to Kurt. So I guess we'll just have to be more careful to cover our tracks next time.

I think I'm gonna go soak in a cool bath and see if I can take the edge off the heat in my nether regions.

Nosedive

End of Part 32

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	33. Chapter 33

Robin's Diary - Part 33

By Haruka

Here's a post Kal (Superman) made on the adults' list. It explains what happened better than I could, because it was the parents that came up with this idea!:

You won't believe this one, people.

We Justice League members had an informal early-morning meeting to discuss some business, and when it was over, Max dropped in to visit during his daily patrol of the world (some people just jog around their block - Max 'jogs' around the globe.) We weren't in a hurry to go anywhere so we chatted for a while about various things, including some that had happened on the list. Mystique and  
Wildwing, I'm sure you'll be thrilled to know that your charges' affair was a prime topic of conversation. We started talking about what all of us would do in your positions, and that led to discussions of other incidents and how we'd handled them. Somehow, it turned into talking about our children and how difficult they could be sometimes, and comparisons started ("I've got it tougher than YOU  
do" sort of thing.)

Then J'onn suggested that if we all think we have it so hard, perhaps we should switch children for a few days or a week and see if we were right or if someone else has it tougher than we do. At first we laughed, but when we thought about it, we realized it might be a good experiment not only for we as parents, but for the  
children (some of whom might think they have it tougher than others, or might not be appreciating their own guardians as much as they should.)

We agreed that we would all treat each other's children as if they were our own (we all know each other's kids and are fond of them, anyway) and that there would be NO recriminations from each other over decisions we make while the children are in one another's care. Meaning if we have to punish them, we do it the way we would if that child belonged to us, regardless of what their usual guardian would do.

We wrote down all the children's names on slips of paper and put them into a hat (with Beast Boy and Superboy on the same slip - someone would have to take both of them) and each of us chose a slip. Only one of us ended up picking his own child's name (J'onn) and he had to choose again. In the end, here's who ended up with whom:

Batman - Raven  
Wonder Woman/Hawkgirl – Beast Boy/Superboy  
Max - Cyborg  
Kal - Starfire  
Green Lantern - Robin  
J'onn - Impulse

Now that we're home, we can inform the children and get them moved over. We're going to try and do this for a week, but we'll see if someone yells 'Uncle!' before that.

Kal (who thinks he got the best deal of all)

* * *

Unquote.

Since then, there's been a bit of an adjustment for all of us. So far, it's going well for me! John Stewart (Green Lantern) lets me wear jeans and even bought me a couple of t-shirts so I can look like a normal kid for a change. Starfire's been cooking weird meals for Kal (hope he survives) and J'onn (Martian Manhunter) is finding out that life with Impulse is exhausting. Cyborg is enjoying Impulse's video games at Max Mercury's home in Manchester, and Beast Boy and Kon are thinking they've got a great thing going on living with those two gorgeous women. Raven, on the other hand, has apparently suffered from Alfred's sense of clothing propriety, and has been forced to wear a pleated skirt and knee socks! On the bright side for her, she gets to go on patrol with Batman. I miss that already myself.

* * *

It had to happen, and it happened to Kon and Beast Boy first. Here's the dirt from Beast Boy himself:

I guess Kon and I were the first ones to get into trouble in our new (temporary) home. Figures.

It was all Kon's fault, really. He got hold of Wonder Woman's golden lasso and tied me UP with it! But I changed into a mouse and was too small for the lasso then, so I scampered away and ran straight into the ladies' bedroom, figuring he wouldn't follow me in there.

Remember the days when women used to scream for help and jump up on  
things when they saw a mouse? Not anymore. Diana was in there, and although she gave a shriek, she then tried to SQUASH me with her high heeled boots! I guess Shayera ran in then, because she yelled to Diana that the mouse was green and therefore had to be me. She snatched me up (mouse in hawk talons, anyone?) and tossed me onto the bed, ordering me to change. I did.

The two of them began yelling at me at once and I finally managed to get out that it wasn't my fault and explained about Kon and my being tied up. Diana took me by the EAR and brought me out to the hallway where Kon was obviously hunting for me, then she took HIM by the ear and brought us both to the living room, where she pushed us onto the sofa (Diana is very, very strong, btw.) She told Kon that her lasso was not a toy and told me that barging into their bedroom,  
even in mouse form was UNACCEPTABLE. She said she couldn't spank us  
because of Kon's invulnerability (let's hear it for that invulnerability, yay!) but that didn't mean she couldn't punish us. She then stood us in opposite corners and said we would have to stay there until she or Shayera gave us leave.

I never spent a more boring hour in my life. It was worse than chem class. I was just about to start begging them to spank me when they said we could get out of the corners so long as we stayed OUT of their room and didn't touch their weapons again. Needless to say, we promised (we would have said anything to be able to get free!)

So there you go. Not big major trouble, but trouble nevertheless. Hope Kal doesn't find out. Ah, who am I kidding, he probably already knows.

Beast Boy

* * *

Unquote.

And that's just the beginning of this experiment!

End of Part 33

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	34. Chapter 34

Robin's Diary - Part 34

By Haruka

We're still with our temporary guardians, and some of us are starting to get into more serious trouble. Here are a couple of entries by Starfire:

I did something wrong. I disobeyed Superman.

He told me after I set the microwave on fire this morning that I was not to attempt to do anymore cooking (he said that he appreciated my efforts so far, though, and knew I was just trying to help.)

Kal went to work at the Daily Planet in Metropolis and left me alone. I went to Titan Tower and played video games with Impulse there for most of the afternoon, then I came back and watched some tv. There was a delicious recipe on a cooking show and I copied it down, then went to see if Kal had the ingredients so we could make it together later. He did, except for one (and I knew of a good substitution) and it sounded so easy I thought I could surprise him  
with it and he would allow me to cook for him again.

I stayed away from the microwave - it was destroyed anyway. I followed all the instructions (adding my substitution, putting in yeast where they wanted corn meal) and put the mixture in the oven and set the timer for forty-five minutes.

About half an hour later I smelled smoke and I ran to the kitchen. The oven was on fire and something big and gooey was oozing out from around the door!

I managed to put out the fire myself, but the gooey stuff that I think was the meal I made is so gluey I can't get it out of the oven (which I think is destroyed now, too.)

What am I going to do?!

I guess I now have the dubious distinction of being the first of us to be spanked in our temporary homes. I can not blame Kal for doing it after the mess I made of his kitchen, not to mention the microwave and the oven.

He had sent me to my room to wait for him, and when he came in he looked both sad and serious at the same time. He sat down beside me and explained that although I thought I was giving him a nice surprise, deep down I knew that I should not be doing it. It is true - I felt like I was doing something naughty, even while I tried to convince myself it would be all right and even make up for my earlier mistake. I told him he was right, and that I was sorry.

He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders, giving me a little hug. He said he was glad to hear that I was sorry, but he would still have to punish me so that I would remember in the future that when an adult told me not to do something, I should listen to them for my own safety and that of others. Although I was afraid, I said I understood.

He brought something out of his back pocket - a black hairbrush. I realized this must be the 'instrument of torture' that Beast Boy had mentioned, and I became even more afraid. Kal saw my fear and told me that he was not going to have me undress for the spanking this time, but if I disobeyed him again, he would have to, so I now had fair warning. Then he stood up and took my arm, gently pulling me to my feet. He turned me around and held me by the shoulder, bending me over. I shut my eyes very tightly, but it did nothing to help the pain of the first smack with the brush, or the one after it, or the one after that. The hairbrush really hurt, even through my clothing. I am not sure when I began to cry - maybe I never stopped crying from the time I ruined the oven.

I did not count the spanks, but there were enough of them for my bottom to feel very stingy. After he stopped and let me go, Kal leaned down (he is tall!) and hugged me warmly, kissing the top of my head. He said I was a very sweet girl and he would be proud to have a daughter like me. I cried more at that - it was so kind of him to say such a thing after I nearly destroyed his home.

Beast Boy, I hope you appreciate Kal. He is a good man, and I think he must be a very good father.

Starfire

* * *

And here's my own sordid tale, unfortunately.

I found out Mr. Freeze was around and rushed out to help Batman, neglecting to tell my temporary guardian, John Stewart, that I was leaving the house (and yes, I admit this was deliberate. It was already after my bedtime, I wasn't even supposed to still be UP, let alone leaving the house.)

I found Batman and Raven and was all ready to jump in and help the investigation but Batman told me curtly to go back home (meaning John's, of course.) I tried again to say that I wanted to help, and he said, "Robin, that's an ORDER."

I know better than to pursue something after that statement, so I left, feeling like a puppy with its tail between its legs. That feeling only intensified when I got back to the house and John opened the front door before I could reach the steps.

I don't know how many of you have actually seen Green Lantern in newspaper photos or on tv, but even in pictures you can see how intimidating he can look (even when he's in a GOOD mood!)

Anyway, he pointed into the house and told me to get my butt inside that SECOND (I did my best, but I'm not as fast as Impulse.) Once he had the door closed (and I never noticed how much a simple front door could sound like a prison cell slamming shut) he asked where I had been. I told him, and I also told him that Batman sent me home.

He said, "You were supposed to be in bed."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"You chose to disobey me."

I swallowed and nodded again. His glower was swelling my throat shut.

He took me by the bicep and steered me into the living room, stopping by the recliner. "Pull down your shorts and bend over the arm, Robin," he told me.

I felt heat flood my face and other, lower, parts of me (does that ever happen to you guys, or is it just me who's weird?) My heartbeat was speeding up as I pushed down my shorts (the cape was still covering me) and I leaned over the arm of the chair. It's a big chair, and I'm short, so I had to go up on my toes, and it felt like my butt was sticking up really high.

John moved my cape aside and the fabric and then the breeze across my bare skin made me shiver and clench my butt and thigh muscles. I felt him place his hand on my lower back, then his other hand made contact with my bottom, hard and swift. I gasped out loud. If John had any qualms about letting me have it, he sure didn't show it. He whacked my left buttock twice in the same place, then the right twice in the same place, then back to the left.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Robin," *WHACK!* "but even superheroes have to play by the rules." *WHACK!*

I was so embarrassed I wanted to die. I'd hoped that I could make Bruce proud of me by behaving myself in John's home and I'd forced him into spanking me after only a few days.

He didn't stop at thirteen whacks, either. He kept going until about twenty. I'm not proud to admit I was sobbing by the end of it.

When it was over he pushed my cape back down and helped me stand upright, then turned me to face him. He said he took his responsibilities as a guardian very seriously, both with Cyborg and now with me, and I would find him to be both fair and consistent. I nodded, I wasn't good to talk right yet. He was right, though, the punishment was fair, and I had already known he was serious about bedtime without even factoring in leaving the house without a word at night.

I hiccupped out an apology and he smiled kindly, rubbing my hair. He told me to clean myself up and go to bed, all was forgiven.

I still feel kind of sick thinking about it. Not about John, but about what Bruce will say the next time I see him.

Robin

End of Part 34

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	35. Chapter 35

Robin's Diary - Part 35

By Haruka

Another post from Beast Boy, still living with Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl at the time:

You guys know how brothers get sometimes, huh? Roughhousing and all? Well, Kon and I sorta got into it yesterday evening. We were just kidding around at first, but you know how we guys are, we always have to show who is 'boss', and I was getting my butt beat bad by Mr. Superboy, so I started changing to make it more  
interesting. Before long, Superboy was engaging in genuine alligator wrestling!

Then stuff started getting broken (okay, so my tail was hard to keep track of) and right about then the women showed up and pulled us apart.

I suppose I should be grateful they couldn't spank us, but now we're stuck doing manual labour for the rest of the day, maybe longer if we don't get everything finished. No fun for Beast Boy today.

BB

* * *

And here's one from Bart, which I think surprised all of us, since he was so gung-ho for the idea in the beginning:

It was nice at first being away from Max - no nagging, no training sessions, no nagging, no early bedtime, no nagging, no chives (long story) ...

But there's also no video games (Raven, how do you SURVIVE?!) and no one in real need of my help (there are so many superheroes here, one more or less doesn't make much difference), and none of my friends in Manchester are here (I love the Teen Titans, but most of them are too busy to play with me - Starfire's the only one so far who would.) I'm even starting to miss Max and the training  
sessions! Not the early bedtime, though.

It's no offense to J'onn or anything, he's been really nice, he's just ... well, I didn't think anyone could be more boring than Max. Guess I was wrong.

Bart

* * *

And this one by Raven cracked me up, mostly because it's my life she's living. I wish she and Barbara would stop running into each other, though!:

Today Bruce decided we were going to the country club. I think I'll be having nightmares about it for a long time to come.

First of all, I had to leave the house in that pleated skirt and those knee socks. We went for lunch, which we had in the dining room. Bruce introduced me as the daughter of a friend, and that he was taking care of me for a few days, which is the truth. He had to say that Dick was on a sleepaway trip, which is also true, I guess.

The food was good, I'll give it that. The atmosphere wasn't my style, though. People kept greeting Bruce (he seems to know EVERYBODY) and they all wanted to be introduced to me. In the span of fifteen minutes, I was called 'the little lady', 'sweetheart', 'young lady', 'little missy', 'cutie pie', 'dear', 'darling', 'sweet child', 'adorable', 'grown-up girl', and 'pouty puss' (this one was said good-naturedly, but was the most honest and accurate of the bunch.) I bore all this without reacting anymore than I had to, which was basically saying, "Hello."

After lunch, Bruce abandoned me to talk to some grownups that accosted him in the hallway. Well, he didn't really abandon me, he was surrounded, but the result was the same. I was left standing alone, which meant some of the kids who had been eyeing me throughout lunch were able to descend on me. One girl asked why my skin was grey ("Because there's no sun in Hell.") A boy remarked that I looked like Wednesday Adams ("Thank you.") Another girl said that my hairstyle was SO last season. ("At least it's my natural colour.")

One girl asked if I'd like to go to the stables and ride with them. ("Thank you, but horses don't like me.") One of the other boys said, "Smart horses," and started to leave. The carpet developed a wrinkle right in his path that he tripped over. Imagine that.

Bruce came over then and asked if I wanted to play some tennis. I said I'd rather play at home. He looked concerned and started to ask if anything had happened when Commissioner Gordon and his daughter Barbara greeted us. I had to be introduced to the Commissioner, but Barbara and I knew each other from the other night on patrol when we traded embarrassing Robin stories. Barbara asked to show me around and I decided it would be okay, so I went with her (Bruce was fine with that.)

Barbara is all right. We ended up going swimming (she gave me a spare suit) while her father and Bruce chatted at poolside. We traded more Robin stories (we should write a book - we'd make a fortune) and when other kids started joining us, they accepted me because I was with her (I guess everyone likes her, and I can see why.) In the end, they were acting pretty nicely toward me, probably nicer than I was toward them, but that's just me.

Bruce seemed to think the afternoon was a success. At least no one got hurt (except maybe the kid with carpet burns on his nose.)

Raven

* * *

Man, it's great to be home! I enjoyed my little 'vacation', but I missed my daddy, heh.

We just got back from the Justice League meeting, and the other Teen Titans were there as guests, and afterwards we all went home with our own guardians. I thanked John for taking care of me this past week - I didn't always make it easy for him - but it made us friends, and that's more than I thought we were before.

Now to see if Raven did anything here that I need to UN-do.

Robin

End of Part 35

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	36. Chapter 36

Robin's Diary - Part 36

By Haruka

The coolest thing just happened! (at least _I_ think it's cool!) Bruce just told me about a surprise he's been working on all summer and it's not just for me, but for the Teen Titans and any other young heroes who are interested.

He founded a private school for teenage superheroes! I guess in a way it's sort of like the Xavier Institute, except that you don't have to be a mutant to attend (but you CAN be a mutant and still attend.) The teachers are all established heroes (you'd be surprised how many of them hold degrees!) and while classes will include all the usuals, there will also be classes in criminology, law, intensive phys. ed that teaches not just games but self-defense in various styles - the possibilities are endless with the staff he's got lined up! Even Batman'll be teaching a couple of classes himself, and the rest of Justice League will be helping, too, plus other heroes I haven't even met yet.

The best thing of all for me is that I can go back to having school with other kids! I love Alfred (and yes, I'll still have lessons with him, too) but I've missed interacting with my peers, you know? And the schedule is totally flexible, because both the kids and adults will have times when saving the world takes precedence over English class!

I couldn't have imagined a school like this, and I'm getting to meet so many cool heroes that before I'd only heard about. Today we had Marine Biology with Aquaman, and I'll tell you, there's nothing like actually living underwater with those creatures for a close up perspective! There were other heroes I saw in the hallway - Argent, Captain Marvel, Tempest, Red Tornado (Impulse, Superboy, and I used to work with him in Young Justice) and a bunch of others.

The best part is being able to attend school with my friends - what a change from being in Wayne Manor all day!

* * *

I'm not sitting very well in class this morning, but I guess it's my own fault (what else is new - when I get in this condition it's not usually someone _else's_ fault...)

I was on patrol with Batman last night and we were scaling opposite sides of an apartment complex, planning to use the roof for a stakeout spot. As I was on my way up, I happened to glance through the glass doors on someone's balcony and what I saw made me stop.

A woman was spanking a girl of about fifteen bare-bottomed over her knee.

I should have kept going, but instead I remained crouched there on their railing and stared. The doors were open a crack and I could hear the spanks sharp and clear, and the girl's outcry as each one landed. The woman was talking all through it about how she never wanted her to do it again (I wondered what 'it' was) and the girl was crying and promising she wouldn't and saying she was sorry and begging to be released.

I had never been witness to a spanking like that before, not one where I didn't even know the victim and had no emotional involvement. It was somehow fascinating. Her bottom was getting redder by the minute and so was her tear-streaked face. I noticed her jeans were discarded on the carpet next to the sofa and her panties were down around one ankle and in danger of falling off entirely because she was kicking and squirming so much.

I was so engrossed in the scene that I didn't notice that Batman had wondered what was taking me so long and had come to find me. A heavy hand took hold of my bicep and I started so abruptly I nearly fell off the railing except for his holding me. He gave the scene a significant look before turning his gaze back on me. "Get up there," he said, urging me upwards. I couldn't help glancing back into the room one more time and _that_ earned me a swat over my cape to urge me on (it didn't really hurt, but it got me moving.)

Once we were on the roof, Batman turned to me and said I should be ashamed of myself. That I had taken advantage of my position as Robin to intrude on a private scene. I knew he was right, but I tried to argue, anyway - I said that it was like the kid equivalent of a car accident - you can't HELP but look. Batman pointed out that car accidents don't happen in the privacy of someone's home, and there wasn't much I could say about that. He told me that we would finish this at home, after our stakeout (as if I could concentrate on work after hearing THAT.)

The stakeout was successful and we caught the drug dealers we were looking for, but that didn't improve Batman's mood. We drove home in silence, and once back in the Batcave, he told me not to go upstairs yet - we had unfinished business (like I'd forget.) He took hold of my arm and brought me over to the chair in front of the computer console, turning it around. He sat down and kept me standing there beside him for a couple of minutes while he talked again about how I had broken the trust of private citizens with what I did. I admitted he was right - there was no way I could really explain the fascination I'd felt watching it, anyway (especially if he didn't understand my 'accident' analogy.)

From there, things went predictably. He turned me over his knee, pushed my cape aside and pulled down my shorts, then began spanking me painfully and thoroughly. I always feel so much worse being spanked as Robin by Batman than I do when it's Dick by Bruce - I don't understand why, though. And as my bottom steadily heated up and the pain increased with the accompanying tears, Batman began talking again like he usually does, only this time he wanted me to tell him what I'd done wrong and why I was being spanked. I told him it was because I'd peeped into someone's home and invaded their privacy. He asked if I understood why I should not have done that and I said it was none of my business. He then asked if I thought I'd ever do that again, and I made the mistake of saying it wasn't likely I'd EVER happen along a scene like that again. Wrong answer, and I earned a few extra swats for that.

After he finally stood me back up and let me dress (and I was blubbering like an idiot), he put both hands on my shoulders and said that being Robin was a big responsibility and with it came the trust of the public. I should _never_ abuse that trust to satisfy my own curiosity unless it was a necessary part of solving a case. I whimpered an apology, and he hugged me closely, rubbing my back until my sobbing had quieted down.

Needless to say sleeping wasn't much fun last night, but when I finally _did_ sleep, I dreamt that Batman was spanking me on the local news channel so that all of Gotham City could see. I woke up sweating, but feeling really glad that the poor girl hadn't seen me watching her get spanked.

Robin

End of Part 36

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	37. Chapter 37

Robin's Diary - Part 37

By Haruka

Kurt got into big, major trouble over the weekend because of a rave in the city he went to. Here's his story:

Okay, here's my sordid tale (as I try not to sit on mine.)

I was invited to the rave by a kid at school who is about seventeen (I'm not going to name him because he was actually hosting the party, and what you don't know, your parents can't pressure you to find out.) He said I should bring Nosedive, but when I asked him, Dive said he had a practice game to play.

I knew Mother would never let me go if I asked her, so I didn't. I went to the mall with some other friends in the evening, and came back in plenty of time for curfew. When I went to bed, I made sure to tell Mother goodnight, then I teleported out of the house.

The rave was wild! Most of the kids there were a lot older than me, but they didn't seem to mind my presence. Actually, they were really friendly, which was great, because it was so crowded I couldn't find anyone I knew (then again, I didn't really know if any of my friends would be there or not.) Anyway, somewhere in the middle of dancing, a bottle was pushed into my hand and one of the guys I'd been talking to said he'd noticed I didn't have one yet so he'd gotten it for me. He seemed really happy to have done me this favour, so I said thank you and sipped at it a little (figuring he'd turn away and I could lose it somewhere.) Instead, a couple of others came over to join us, and they all had bottles, too, so I held onto mine and sipped some more while we talked and laughed and danced and after a while I stopped sipping and started chugging.

To be honest, I don't remember much about the rest of the rave, or even getting home. I vaguely recall feeling cold air ruffle my fur and looking up into a green face as the sky moved above us, but nothing else.

This morning, I felt something else cold - the cold water of the shower as Mother shoved me under the stream. She really DIDN'T have to do that, I was already awake and certainly sober. Unfortunately, I was also very hung over, and had already spent half an hour over the toilet throwing up while my pounding skull threatened to black me out.

Mother brought me back to my room (naked!) and I tried to put on a robe, but she told me not to bother because I'd be baring my backside in a few minutes, anyway. I told her I was feeling really nauseous and couldn't this wait a while. She asked if I knew what I was drinking last night, and I admitted that yes, I did. She said that in that case it was my own fault I was sick.

She proceeded to tell me how terrified she'd been when she found me gone last night and how she'd had to wake up the Mighty Ducks and get them in on the search and how Nosedive had then awakened others by phone trying to find me. She said I probably wouldn't have gotten home at all if Donatello (of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - I knew him from school) hadn't tried to sneak me into my room.

Anyway, that's when Mother decided she was through talking and told me to turn over on the bed, producing a belt she'd brought with her. I started to cry right away - I mean, my head was killing me and I was sick to my stomach and now I had to get belt spanked? Mother had no sympathy, though, and ordered me to comply, so I did, and after I moved my tail aside she began whipping me across the bottom and thighs. It hurt so much! Since I was already crying when it started, it wasn't long before I was really sobbing, and my head was pounding worse and my stomach was churning dangerously.

She cracked the belt across my fur nearly twenty times - maybe it _would_ have been twenty, except when she got to eighteen, I threw up on my bed. I was so embarrassed (not to mention sick and in pain and miserable.) Mother stopped whipping me then and I wondered if she'd apologize for making me throw up, but she didn't. She got me off the bed and changed the covers, cleaning everything up in silence (well, the room itself wasn't silent, since I was crying hard, but Mother didn't say anything.) She took me to the bathroom and gave me a glass of water to rinse with and washed my face, then told me the punishment was over and I could go recuperate until I was well enough to eat something. Then she gave me a tight hug and left me alone.

She brought me some food a little while ago (just toast and tea) and we talked a bit. She asked if I knew who hosted the rave and I said I couldn't tell her. I was afraid she'd want to punish me again for that, but she didn't. She told me about Donatello bringing me home (since I didn't remember it happening) and said that was really nice of him considering he got caught (better work on the silent part of being a ninja there, Don) and she could have turned him in. She says she considered it, but has decided to talk to he and his brothers at school tomorrow instead. I feel badly about that - I didn't want anyone else in trouble on my account.

At least my headache is gone and I'm able to eat now, but ohhhh, my poor fuzzy butt. I've decided I really hate drinking.

Kurt

* * *

Bruce shared Mystique's tale of what happened with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in her office (did I mention he appointed her Principal of Hero High?):

The Turtles didn't look very happy when they got here, but what kid does when they get called to the Principal's office? Makes me wonder if EVERY kid has a guilty conscience, because they don't always get called for being in trouble. Not this time, though - they WERE in trouble.

First of all, I thanked Donatello again for bringing Kurt home and told him how grateful I was. I also said that that gratitude was the only thing keeping me from telling their guardian that they were at this rave in the first place. Then I said, "Unless, of course, he had given you permission to go?"

I got three guilty looks and one, "Yeah, he did!"

The liar was Raphael, and he seems to have a real attitude problem. His response launched me into a nice long lecture on why fifteen-year-olds should not be attending raves without their guardian's permission and especially should not try to LIE about it to their Principal. I demanded to know if they had been in on the drinking. Michaelangelo laughed and said they were going to try it until Leonardo pointed out how dopey some kids were acting already (probably mine included) and that Master Splinter would almost certainly notice if they went home in that condition (apparently their Master is a rat, with an acute sense of smell, amongst other things.) So the alcohol remained untouched.

I said I was glad they ultimately made THAT decision, because not only did Kurt have a vicious hangover yesterday, but he was severely punished as well (insert four responding winces here.) I asked if they felt they deserved to get off scot-free when they were at the rave as well. Their answers were simultaneous and as follows:

Leonardo: No, Ma'am.

Michaelangelo: Deserve? Nah. Hoping? You bet!

Donatello: I guess not.

Raphael: Heck, yeah!

I gave Raphael a Look, then regarded all of them and said that while I wouldn't be calling their guardian, I felt they should tell him themselves. Confessing would likely make him go easier on them, and they wouldn't have to live with the burden of their dishonesty. Michaelangelo joked that he'd rather be burdened than beaten, but Leonardo put a hand on his shoulder to quiet him and looked at me, saying that they would tell Splinter the truth. Raphael protested and Donatello tried to silence him but Raphael wouldn't have any of it and for a moment I thought Turtle War would break out in my office, so I cracked a ruler loudly against the desk and that brought them all to attention smartly. I said that I really felt that was the right way to go, but I would leave it in their hands and wouldn't bring up the matter again. Then I dismissed them.

I guess I won't know if they confessed unless I hear about it through Kurt. I meant what I said - I won't interfere on this matter again - but I hope they go through with it for their own sakes. They seem like nice kids overall (even if I wanted to smack Raphael) and I'd hate to see them get hurt at another one of those parties.

Mystique

End of Part 37

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	38. Chapter 38

Robin's Diary - Part 38

By Haruka

I decided to hold a Teen Titan meeting after school and passed a note to Starfire in class about it. She didn't even have a chance to OPEN it before Thor was by her desk, asking for her to hand it over. She did, of course, and he read it in silence, then looked at ME (because I'd signed it) and asked me to come to the front of the room. Everyone was oooing and ahhing and tsk tsking as I went up there, but when he took a ruler out of his drawer it all stopped and everyone went silent. He told me to take off my gloves, and I actually considered arguing (the gloves are part of my costume, and I don't dump costume parts lightly), but wisely I decided against it. I took them off and he said to hold out my hands, palms up. Everyone knew what was coming, including me, but I didn't have any choice, so I obeyed. He gave me five cracks of the ruler on each palm in front of everyone. Knowing there were witnesses, I did my best not to cry or anything and I've never been more grateful for my mask, which helps hide my eyes somewhat. He told me never to pass notes in class again and sent me back to my desk. Starfire was crying and I gave her a reassuring smile but inside I was screaming 'ow, ow, OW!' I silently screamed that every time I picked up a pencil for the rest of the day.

Even worse, Bruce will find out about it.

Bruce is not going to punish me again for the incident in Thor's class. After I told him that I realized I could (and should) have waited until between classes to talk to Starfire, he was satisfied.

The punishment stories continue, so here are a couple more. The first is from Nosedive, who decided to drop a water balloon on his Mighty Ducks' teammate, Mallory, at school:

I guess talking about my waterbombing of Mallory at school WASN'T the smartest move - I got nailed because Grin overheard some kids talking about it there. He found me and told me what he heard, and while I might be a goofball, I'm not a liar (well, not most of the time!) I admitted it was me (didn't turn in my co-horts) and he shook his head sadly and said, "The cosmos of your life has become unbalanced, little friend. I must re-align your karmic energy. (or something like that.) The bottom line is that MY bottom line got it good - right there in the hallway! For those of you who haven't seen Grin's picture, he's huge, like gigantic. He has to go through doorways sideways because his shoulders won't fit. Well, _I_ fit over one of them perfectly, because that's where he lifted and deposited me, then proceeded to wallop my backside with one baseball-  
glove-sized hand! Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful he let me keep my pants on, but between the embarrassment of everyone watching and the pain of sixteen hard swats, I wasn't into saying 'thank you.' He stood me back up and told me that I would have to apologize to Mallory at home tonight or he would make further adjustments to my karmic energy, only this time with my pants down. Grin doesn't threaten me often, so I'm taking him seriously.

Only now I'm home and I have to apologize. I'd rather put worms in her boots again.

Nosedive

* * *

This one is Raven's:

Yesterday Starfire and I went window shopping downtown. It was pretty uneventful until we came to this corner where a guy had set up a table and was running one of those shell games (for those who don't know, this is supposed to be a game to test how well you concentrate. There are three shells and under one of them is a marble. The person shows you where the marble is to start with, but then moves all three shells around as quickly as they can, changing their position so fast that it's hard to keep up with it visually. Then he stops and asks where the marble is now, and you take a guess.)

That was what I explained to Starfire when she asked about it, because she'd never seen such a game before. Someone had money down and was playing the game, watching the shells intently as the man moved them around, and when he was done and the player chose, he apparently picked the wrong shell and the guy took his money. Starfire said it was a shame he lost, and I said, "He didn't lose - the guy is running a crooked game. There's a traphole on the table  
that the marble falls into. No matter what shell you pick, you lose."

Everyone heard me and the guy with the game yelled that I was just a kid and a little liar at that. I told him calmly that I was not a liar, I was an empath. Before the guy could stop him, the player who had just lost grabbed the other two shells and lifted them, proving that the marble had disappeared from the table.

Well, everyone who had played began taking their money back from the crooked gamerunner and they stalked off. I told Starfire we may as well go, too, but as I turned away, the crook grabbed my arm and sat down in the chair he had by his table, pulling me over his lap and shoving my cloak aside. I told him to let me GO and he said, "Listen, you nosey kid, I'm gonna give you what your daddy oughta have given you years ago!" and he started to spank me. He wasn't very good at it, but that might have been because I was struggling and Starfire was trying to grab his arm and was telling him to 'stop hurting her friend, please.' He _did_ land a couple of whacks that really hurt and I knew that people were standing around and staring (thanks for the help, everyone) and I was getting angry. Dangerously angry. Starfire saw my eyes start to glow red and she knew something bad was about to happen. She even tried to tell the guy, but he wouldn't listen.

Then the hydrant exploded. And his table. And a parked car. The guy finally stopped spanking me and jumped up, dumping me onto the ground and preparing to run. But I was too far gone to let him go. I rose up into the air as my cloak lengthened to about fifteen feet and seemed to take on a life of its own - a corner grabbed his ankle and lifted him up so he was hanging upside-down. That was when Starfire calling my name desperately finally penetrated and I let him go. He took off screaming and I returned to normal (well, normal for me.) We left.

I didn't tell J'onn - there wasn't any reason to, and talking about it too much just makes my power leak again. Damn, there goes the lamp - better do some meditating.

Raven

End of Part 38

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	39. Chapter 39

Robin's Diary - Part 39

By Haruka

Last week, Impulse told us that Max had instructed him to come home and rake the leaves after school was over, and NOT to use superspeed to do it (to keep his secret identity a secret.) Well, Imp deliberately disobeyed him because he wanted to go to the mall after school. He raked the leaves _before_ classes started and used superspeed. So Max was waiting for him outside school when he got out, and brought him straight home, grounding him and taking away his video game systems. Then Imp went one step too far AGAIN by playing games on his computer (he figured that was fine, since Max never banned him from the comp, and the games were on there, anyway.) He got caught. Here's what he said:

Max just came in and threw a fit because I was playing computer games! I argued that while he had taken away my game systems, he hadn't actually said I couldn't play games on the computer, but he didn't CARE that I was right and he was wrong. He pulled me outta my chair, sat down on it himself, and pulled me over his lap, yanking my pajama bottoms down! I struggled and yelled that he had just said earlier that if he spanked me I'd forget it five minutes later and he said, "Most likely, but _I'll_ remember having done it."

What the grife kinda sense does THAT make?!

And the spanking HURT! Max is pretty strong for an old guy, and I'm short, so my feet were right off the ground and I had no leverage at all. I know I could have vibrated out of his grip, but what would be the point? If he had lost his mind enough to do this now, he'd just do it again later if I escaped.

I guess I was crying by the last whack (okay, I _definitely_ was, no lying to you guys) and I was mad, too, because I really think I was right! Max said something about semantics (whatever that is) and that I knew darn well what he meant. I said, yeah, he meant I couldn't play on my game systems because that's what he SAID! He got this tired look on his face, shook his head and left the room.

I'm supposed to be in bed, I guess, since it's almost nine, but I don't care, because I don't feel like sleeping. But I don't feel much like playing games anymore, either.

Bart

* * *

And here's a story of my own (unfortunately):

My mouth did it to me again today.

Bruce had a business meeting here today with a Mr. Carlson. They were discussing a joint venture that Wayne Industries was getting into with Carlson Biotech Firms. After their meeting was over, Bruce called me into the living room to meet Mr. Carlson over tea and some of Alfred's pastries. I was on my best behavior at first, even if I didn't really like Mr. Carlson. He was brash, loud, and overly familiar (mussing my hair, patting my shoulder hard enough to drive me into the ground like a nail, and squeezing my arm to get my attention.) Nearly everything he said was punctuated with this big guffaw kind of laugh that I found annoying. Still, I could have maintained my perfect 'young gentleman' persona without a problem until he started talking about his favorite hobby - hunting.

Now don't get me wrong, I fully understand when people have to hunt to survive, and make use of the meat or skins, but hunting for sport in this day and age is something I just don't agree with. And yet I managed to hold my tongue for a little while, even as he began describing his favorite hunting trips and the game he'd killed and how his perfect shot went right between the eyes (urg ...) and how the six-point buck's head looks great on his rec room wall.

Then he draped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed (nearly crushing my collarbone) and asked if I'd ever gone hunting. I told him no (I didn't figure he meant hunting for criminals.) So he said to Bruce, "I can't believe you've never taken this boy out hunting, Bruce! It's a rite of manhood, after all! We'll have to take care of that this weekend!" He beamed down at me and said, "How would you like that, Dickie Boy? You want to come along with we men and shoot your first deer this Saturday?"

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "Great, Mr. Carlson! After that can we invent fire and then club some women to drag home by the hair?"

Needless to say Mr. Carlson's visit was cut very short after that.

I was sent to the study (gulp) to wait it out until Bruce came to me (took him almost half an hour.) He had me sit down on the sofa and started talking about being a young gentleman and treating guests with respect and that there were other more tactful ways to turn down Mr. Carlson's invitation (which he had no intention of accepting himself, let alone letting ME go) without insulting him and jeopardizing their business relationship. After all, the man was only inviting me to share something that he took a lot of pleasure in, and whether I agreed with his choice of pastimes or not, I should have been polite.

He had me stand up, then he took my place on the sofa. He told me to take down my pants and then steered me over his lap. He peeled down my underwear and began the long involved process of 'arranging' me to his satisfaction. Then he began spanking me. It was a typical Bruce spanking - very methodical, precise, and painful. I could feel my eyes welling up and my view of the carpeting got blurry. I _hate_ when Bruce spanks me, especially when it hasn't happened in a while and I'd been doing pretty well at keeping out of trouble.

Half-way through he paused and asked me if I fully understood why I was being punished, and I knew he expected me to tell him, so I tried to keep from sounding like a tearful kid while I said that I had insulted his guest who was only trying to be nice to me and put their business association in danger with my actions and attitude. He shifted his right knee a little to prop my bottom up higher (did I mention how much I hate THAT, too?) and told me to count off the remainder of the spanks. I had to count six more, and by the end I sounded as miserable as I felt, with my voice hitching and audible sobs being heard anytime I opened my mouth.

He finally stood me up and helped me dress, then pulled me down to sit by him (ouch) while he put an arm around me and talked about how he hadn't wanted to punish me - that he never enjoyed doing it - but he was responsible for making sure that I grew up to be the best person I could be, and he wasn't going to shirk in that responsibility. He said that he expected me to write a formal apology to Mr. Carlson for being rude, so I have to work on that this evening. He hugged me and told me he loved me, even if my mouth WAS as big as the Grand Canyon (hey!).

Oh, and while it may be a self-destructive move on my part, I'm writing that apology on Wildlife Federation stationary.

Robin

End of Part 39

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	40. Chapter 40

Robin's Diary - Part 40

By Haruka

Here's the follow-up to my story about Mr. Carlson, the hunter, and the apology I'd written for him:

I got through school without being summoned to the office to face Batman (woot!) then I went home and changed out of my costume. I was just coming out of the Batcave when the doorbell rang and I told Alfred I'd get it. It was Mr. Carlson, and he was holding my apology letter (Wildlife Federation stationary and all.)

Bruce wasn't home yet, but I figured it wouldn't be too long. Still, I invited Mr. Carlson in (if I was dead, I was dead, no point in pretending otherwise.) He gave me a stern look and turned the paper around to show me and said, "You're a young man of strong convictions, aren't you, Richard?"

I met his gaze and said, "Yes sir, I am. But you were a guest in our home and I was rude. I meant what I said in the letter."

"But this stationary," he said, with one of his eyebrows going up. "This wasn't an accident."

"No sir," I admitted.

Then he laughed (that big loud laugh) and pounded me hard enough on the back that I probably would have gone through the wall if I had been off-balance to start with. "I like you, boy!" he stated. "You've got guts! I'm sure Bruce doesn't know about this, am I right?"

I really didn't want to answer, but had to, "No, he doesn't."

"That's what I thought," he said knowingly, and stuffed the paper back in the envelope. "We'll keep it that way," he told me. "Bruce said he punished you, and you seem to have learned something about being polite to company. It doesn't matter if we don't agree on the hunting issue - my own daughter hides my bullets whenever she can get away with it. But if you ever change your mind, give me a call and I'll take you out."

So that was that. Mr. Carlson and I found mutual respect (believe me, I know he could have nailed my hide to the floor with Bruce by showing him that letter) and we both got to keep our own convictions and pride.

Robin

* * *

We had some new friends join the list, amongst them was Donatello, from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (I mentioned him here before – he helped Kurt out during that whole Rave incident.) Anyway, he no sooner got on the list before he satisfied our shameless begging for a story of a spanking experience, so here it is:

I'm a self-admitted techno-geek, and when I'm not practicing my ninja skills, I'm almost always working on building something, inventing something, or making improvements to our lair in the sewer or our vehicles (the Battle Shell, the Sewer Slider, etc.) Anyway, yesterday I had an idea for a new project I just HAD to get to work on as soon as I came up with it. The only problem is that Master Splinter had given us a training exercise to do while he ran a few errands (the exercise involved balancing atop fifteen foot tall bamboo poles - you could only use one foot at a time.) He told us he'd be gone for an hour, and he wanted us to stay on top of the poles the entire time, and we would continue with another exercise  
when he returned. Then he left.

I _really_ didn't want to put off my new project - I at least wanted to write down the particulars so I wouldn't forget them. So I jumped down and headed to my workbench to find some paper. My brothers were astonished, and Leonardo (our leader) was upset. "Donny, what do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"I'll be right back – I just want to write something down."

"Master Splinter said -" (I can't tell you how many sentences from Leo start with those words.)

"I _know_, Leo, but I'm only going to be down here a few more seconds and what Master Splinter doesn't know won't hurt him."

Then a familiar Japanese-accented voice said, "But it could very well hurt YOU, Donatello."

As Michelangelo would say, "Bus-ted!"

I stammered like an idiot trying to explain about my project and just wanting to write down my ideas, but he was already shaking his head. "You deliberately disobeyed me, my son. If you will do it for something like this, you might do it when your life is at stake. I cannot allow that to happen. You must learn to obey me at all times." He nodded toward my workbench. "Bend over the table."

I felt heat rush to my face (and my butt) because I knew what was coming, and with my brothers watching, too! (Not that it's uncommon for us to see each other's punishments, but we all hate it when we're the victims.) I had no choice, though. I turned to the table and pushed some stuff aside, then bent down and grabbed the opposite side. We Turtles are short, and Master Splinter is even shorter, so when we bend over, he has no trouble avoiding the bottom edge of our shells so he can get at the sensitive underside. Sometimes he uses his hand, but more often he uses his walking stick, and that's what he did this time. I got ten strokes, and I'd like to say I was stoic and silent through it all, but I broke down somewhere around stroke three.

After punishment, there's a routine we must follow without fail. I had to get down on my knees in a traditional Japanese low bow, arms stretched out in front of me so that my forehead was touching the floor. "I'm sorry, Master Splinter," I said, trying not to sound too tearful, even with tears still rolling down my cheeks. I felt his hand on my head and knew that was my leave to stand, so I did, and he gave me a long hug.

"Clean yourself up, my son, and return to the poles. You must make up the time you have lost when your brothers are done."

So I washed my face, blew my nose, and got back up there.

Donny

End of Part 40

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	41. Chapter 41

Robin's Diary - Part 41

By Haruka

Kurt had one of those major life-altering experiences yesterday – here's what he said happened:

OMG, you guys! The weirdest, most Twilight Zoney thing happened today and it's changed my life FOREVER!

This morning Mother went out early for a special staff meeting taking place at Hero High. Not long after she left, a friend from the Xavier Institute and Hero high, Rogue, came by. You probably heard Jubilee mention Rogue - she's fifteen, really pretty, but with Goth leanings in makeup and clothes, she has a natural white streak in her auburn hair and a Southern accent. Also, her mutant  
power is that she absorbs your life force and memories if she touches you, and if you're a mutant, she gets your power, too.

Anyway, Rogue dropped by and I was glad for the company. We had a snack and talked about school some and of course I had to get in some teasing (it's like a rule with Rogue and me) and as usual she accused me of being like an annoying little brother (for which I blew her a raspberry.) When we were done eating, I told her she could go turn on the tv while I finished the dishes.

When I finally got back to the living room, she wasn't there. I hunted around and found her in Mother's room, routing through the dresser drawers!

I freaked, especially because I knew if anything was out of place _I'd_ get blamed for it! Rogue said she'd wondered what made Mystique tick for a long time and still didn't totally trust her. Only by looking at her personal things would we know for sure if she'd really reformed. I tried to tell her that things had been  
fine since Mother and I moved in together and she wasn't up to anything nefarious, but Rogue is STUBBORN as a mule and wouldn't listen. She finished with the drawers and started looking under the bed while I did a panicky little dance and kept darting to the window and back to see if Mother was coming.

Then she went to the closet and expressed amazement at how there were no clothes there (of course there weren't - Mother goes naked and just forms 'clothes' out of her skin to keep from getting arrested.) There wasn't anything very interesting in there except the locked gun and weapon collection until I saw the suitcase off to one side. Rogue saw me look at it, then she grabbed it and pulled it out, opening it. I'll admit I was curious enough to look over her shoulder, but expected just an empty suitcase. That's all it appeared to be, too, except for one zippered pocket that bulged slightly. I leaned down and opened it, and there were official- looking papers inside. There were all kinds of identity papers for  
different countries (with different names and pictures on all of them, but then Mother can be anyone.) They looked pretty old.

The last set of papers weren't quite as old, and when we opened them, they gave me the shock of my life. It was my birth certificate, in German of course, with my name and Mother's ... and under 'Vater' was the name James Logan.

Did we ever mention that that's Logan's real name?

I forgot to breathe and stood there frozen with the certificate between my fingers.

"Kurt," Rogue said slowly, "there's another one.'

"Another what?" I asked, not really caring, still reeling from the newfound knowledge that Logan was my biological father.

"Another birth certificate," she held it up in trembling fingers. "You have a twin sister."

I snatched it and stared at it. She was right. My twin was born five minutes before I was and had been named Marie. Logan's name was there as her father, too, so she HAD to be my twin.

"Marie?!" I exclaimed. "Who the heck is Marie?!"

Rogue looked up from where she was kneeling, her face even more pale than usual. "_I_ am."

I'd never known her real name before, but we HAD known that we shared the same birthday - we just always thought it was 'one of those things.' Rogue thought she'd been born in Mississippi – she didn't know she'd been born in Germany, and like me, she didn't know we were siblings OR Logan's biological children.

That's when Mother came in.

What followed was a lot of yelling, crying, explaining, excuses, and the truth. Mother said that Logan never knew she'd become pregnant from their affair, and although he knew how old I was, he must not have made the association or just figured Mother had been with other men and one of them was my sire. When Magneto tried to get his hands on me as a baby, he didn't realize I had a twin sister at home, so after Mother lost me in the river, she decided Rogue wouldn't be safe from Magneto unless she got her out of Germany. So she gave her to her friend Irene in Mississippi and made a new identity for herself as Rogue's 'adopted' mother. She stayed with Rogue and Irene whenever possible considering her dangerous line of work, but she had made herself look like a regular person, so Rogue never knew her adopted mother was Mystique.

And Logan didn't know about either of us.

That ended this morning, when after we confronted her, Mother got in touch with Logan. They had a LONG, LOUD conversation before things quieted down to a normal voice level, and Logan finally came out to see Rogue and I. It was so weird, we'd known him a long time, but now it was like meeting him for the first time ever. At least Logan already loves the two of us and knows us, but it's ... I don't know, DIFFERENT when you know you're directly related.

Logan was justifiably angry with Mother for never telling him about us, but neither of them was ready for a commitment back when we were born, and they were on opposite sides of the good and bad guy issue. Then Rogue and I were separated, but were both in safe loving homes, and Logan had his own life and Mother had hers. So although he ranted and raved for a while, in the end, he knows the past is done and the future is more important.

He wants to be a father to us now, and since Mother has reformed and the two of them are friends (or more, even if they hadn't admitted it yet) Logan has accepted Mother's offer to move in here, and he's bringing Rogue with him. So now she's sharing my room (and she's a slob!) but I think it's pretty cool to find out that I really AM her annoying little brother after all! (hey, wait a minute ...) and it's WAY cool that Logan is our dad! It's going to take some getting used to, and if this temporary arrangement works out, we'll probably move into a bigger place, but I think it's amazing – I have my biological family all together for the first time ever!

Kurt

* * *

Beast Boy had this story about something that happened to he and Cyborg at the mall:

After our meeting this morning at Titan Tower, Cyborg and I decided to mosey over to the arcade for a while (we were tired of the games we had at the Tower, we've beaten them so many times already, it's not funny.) We invited Robin, but he had to get home to do some father-son stuff with Batman (All together now! Awwwww!)

Anyways, the two of us had some fun in the arcade for a while (I have to admit, I beat Cy BAD in the games, no matter WHAT he tells you!) and then we headed out. We hadn't quite made it to the door when a fistfight broke out between a couple of girls (yes, girls) near the exit. We ran over to try and break it up, and the girls got mad at us for interfering and started beating on US!

Basically, Cy and I were just doing what we could to defend ourselves, because neither of us wanted to hit the girls (they weren't supervillains or anything, just regular girls ... uh, well, regular girls who start fistfights in public.) The manager of the arcade came running, along with a mall security guy, and we all got pulled apart. The girls looked awful because they'd been pounding on each other before we got here, and the mall security guard gave us guys a dirty look.

"You two should be ASHAMED of yourselves, beating up on two girls!"

"WHAT?!" Cyborg cried. "Are you outta your tree?! We never touched them!"

"They did so!" claimed a girl from the sidelines, obviously trying to make sure her friend (one of the girls) stayed out of trouble.

"We did not!" I protested. Yeah, I know, great comeback, but I was stressed.

"I'll take care of this," the guard said to the arcade manager. "Come on, you two!" He took me and Cyborg by the arm and hauled us out of the arcade. He was a new guy, an older man who didn't know us as regular mall visitors - any other guard would have known exactly who we were, and that we weren't troublemakers!

Cy didn't appreciate being treated like that and jerked away from the guard, then tried to yank his hand off me. "Let go of my little buddy, you good-for-nothing rent-a-cop!"

The guard stopped dead and turned to face us both, and I'll tell you, the look on his face was scary. "How dare you speak to your elders like that?" he demanded of Cyborg. "Didn't your daddy teach you any manners?"

Cy seemed to realize he'd gone too far and tried to backtrack. He held up his hands to try and calm the guy. "Listen, mac, I'm sorry, okay? I just don't like it when people rough up my friends."

"And _I_ don't like it when punk kids act too big for their britches!" He still had one hand on my arm and gave me a little shake. I'd had enough myself and changed into a snake, sliding easily out of his grasp. He gave a startled shout and I changed right back so he wouldn't be afraid.

"Relax!" I said. "I'm Beast Boy, this is Cyborg - we're Teen Titans! We're the good guys!"

The guard glared at us. "I don't care if you're Batman and Robin, you need to learn a lesson about disrespect!" He grabbed Cy's arm and pulled him over to a nearby bench. Cy could have broken free again, but I think he was too much in disbelief that this was actually happening to stop it. The guard pushed Cy over the back of the bench, pulled off his belt and doubled it. THEN he realized  
that Cyborg is about 90% made of metal, and has absolutely NO skin on his butt or legs to smack with a belt. However, he has some exposed skin in the bicep area, and he targeted that, managing to give Cy's right bicep some good welts before I could grab his swinging arm and hold on to try and stop him. Then he pushed ME over the bench (and unlike Cy, I could no longer touch the ground  
with my feet) and spanked my butt several times with the belt before Cy grabbed hold of me, tucked me under his arm and ran for the exit.

Okay, it was the coward's way out, but both of us were freaked. We got spanked in the MALL - one of our favorite hang-out spots! And even worse, before we could get out the door, the guard yelled loud enough for the entire building to hear, "DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK - YOU'RE BOTH BANNED FROM THIS MALL!"

I wanna cry just thinking about it. No mall, ever again? I want to tell Kal so he can maybe fix it, but we _were_ rude to the guard, what if he spanks me? Or tells Green Lantern, and he punishes Cy?

Beast Boy

* * *

Apparently, John (Green Lantern) noticed the welts on Cy's arm last night and flipped out. Despite Beast Boy's fears, neither John nor Kal (once he heard) thought BB and Cy were that far out of line, considering they were being blamed for something they didn't do, and that guard was manhandling them. John went to the mall management and told them what happened (wearing his full Green Lantern costume!) and the jerk was fired. After that, Cy and BB were both welcome back in the mall.

End of Part 41

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	42. Chapter 42

(One of the scenes here was altered from a recent episode of TMNT.)

Robin's Diary - Part 42

By Haruka

Here's something from Donatello, involving his brother, Michelangelo:

Master Splinter came up with a truly evil punishment/training exercise for Mikey, who came home with a note from school saying that he was disrupting the class by talking too much (big surprise, NOT!) Anyway, Master Splinter told him he won't spank him so long as he can keep completely silent for the next 24 hours! Poor Mikey, this is gonna be really hard for him (and the rest of us aren't going to make it easier!) Leo just asked if he could borrow Mikey's skateboard (for some reason, frantic shaking of the head doesn't work when the person you're talking to has their shell turned to you!) and Raph came in with pizza and called out, "Whoever wants some, say 'ME!'" Mikey's still jumping up and down, waving his  
arms. I think he may take flight any moment now.

Oh, and as for me, I said that I'd need an assistant to help me work on my experiments tomorrow and that if Mikey doesn't want to do it, he could just say so. Yeah, I'm rotten, but I've got my assistant. ;)

Donny

* * *

Not surprisingly, this came next:

Yo dudes, I'm Michelangelo, or Mikey to my buds! Donny told us all about this place and said we could post here, too, if we ever needed it (with the go-ahead of Wonder Boy, thanks Robin!) and man, if anyone ever needed it, I do right now! I can see that Donny told you about my problemo, and sad to say he's right - I'm not allowed to talk! But I managed to last the night (no thanks to my bros!), and so far so good, but AUUGH! I don't think I can get through the rest of the day! This is the only talking I've done since Master Splinter handed down his sentence, and if not for this, I think I'd have exploded before long!

Oh yeah, Donny said if we ever came here we'd have to tell a story of when we got spanked (ew!), so I'll get to work on that for ya. Unfortunately, I've got all kinds of past history in THAT department! So here's one:

We were in the lair, and Donny was working on improvements to the Battle Shell (it's our land vehicle, half truck, half tank, with lots of fun toys attached like missiles and lasers and stuff.) He's told us dozens of times not to mess with stuff on his table because we don't know what any of it does until he tells us, but that day I was bored (which should have been obvious, since I actually asked him what he was doing.) He was adding a remote control device and had just finished work on it. I spotted a new doohickey on his table and picked it up - it had a nice big red button. I asked if it was the remote, and Donny (who was bending under the hood of the Battle Shell) said yes, but not to press -

And that's when I pressed the button.

The engine roared to life and Donny jumped away just as the Battle Shell shot forward and started zooming around the lair. Donny pulled me out of the way (I'll admit it, I was glued to my spot and couldn't move!), then the truck headed for Raph, who was practicing at the heavy bag. He barely dodged it, and it took out the bag. Leo was reading in the armchair and had to dive for his life, then saw Master Splinter on the sofa and tackled him to get HIM out of the path, while the Battle Shell sorta tore up and/or flattened everything in its path.

Donny got hold of the remote and stopped it finally, and Master Splinter came over and told him that the Battle Shell was a marvel of ingenuity and a testament to his amazing engineering creativity.

And he never wanted to see it in the lair again.

Donny smacked me in the head, and Master Splinter asked for me to follow him to a more private area of the lair.

Once there, he lectured me on how we'd been told not to touch anything on Donatello's table and how someone could have been hurt or killed by my reckless action. Then he had me bend over and grab my ankles, and he gave me fifteen sharp smacks with his hand. I didn't cry, but I came close enough that when it was over and Splinter told me it was for my own safety and that he loved me too much to see me get hurt with carelessness, I lost it. He hugged me  
tightly and told me I should apologize to Donny, so I did, and although Donny had been pretty peeved with me, he said he'd forgive me and gave me a hug, too.

So it was warm fuzzies all around (even Raph was nice to me because he knew I'd gotten spanked.) We sure had a lot of clean-up to do in the lair, though.

Mikey

* * *

And finally ….:

Go Mikey, go Mikey! I did it, dudes and dudettes - I got through 24 hours without saying anything out loud but MAN it wasn't easy! I don't think I would have made it if it weren't for April - she let me talk to her through email most of the evening. I almost blew it when Casey came over, 'cause he didn't know what was going on and started talking to me, and then when I wouldn't answer him,  
he got me in a headlock and started giving me noogies until Splinter asked him to stop (after that he was just happy to wrestle with Raph - those two are too much alike.)

Oh, and Raph, Donny, and Leo all congratulated me and apologized for trying to make me talk, but I'm not even mad - I guess it WAS good training, and I'm sorta proud I was able to do it (I didn't think I'd make it, to be honest!) Master Splinter said he was proud of me, too.

Thanks for the support, guys! I'm heading off to put in some skateboard time, whoo hoo!

Mikey

* * *

This story from Kurt had his new family unit going out together for a day of fun that could have turned dangerous:

Yesterday Mother decided we should all do some 'family stuff' and had the whole lot of us head out to the new wildlife park. It was really cool! Rogue and I had a lot of fun, and I think Mother and Logan did, too (Mother especially had fun when a peacock kept chasing after Logan and wouldn't leave him alone!)

There was just _one_ little incident which I hesitate to mention here because I don't want Rogue to yell at me in print like she did in the park, but well, maybe she'll see that I'm sorry for it here since she doesn't want to hear it in RL.

Mother and Logan were resting and having coffee and let Rogue and I go off by ourselves for a while, and we ended up near the big cat pens. There was something like a jungle gym set up in one with a wooden platform on top, and there were either two or three lions sleeping on that platform. You couldn't see them very well from there all in a pile, all we could see clearly was one huge paw  
sticking out. We'd been taking pictures of the animals, and this one wasn't going to come out very well, so I took the camera from Rogue and told her I'd get a better shot, then I teleported onto the top of the platform, perching just on the edge of it (I can perch anywhere like a bird without falling.) The cats didn't even notice me, they stayed asleep as I snapped a picture. One of them must have caught scent of my teleportational smoke, though, or maybe _my_ scent, and it lifted its head and blinked its eyes sleepily. I snapped one more picture and then 'ported back to Rogue's side.

No harm, no foul, right? Wrong! Rogue flipped out on me! She grabbed the camera and then grabbed ME and gave me a couple of swats, screaming at me that I was an idiot who deserved to be Lion Chow (and other things to that effect.) I had no idea she'd be that angry – at first she was even going to tell Mother - but I begged her out of it. I apologized about fifty times for scaring her, but I don't  
know if she's forgiven me yet this morning, I haven't seen her yet. I guess it proves she cares about her younger twin, though.

Kurt

* * *

Unquote.

As it turned out, Rogue didn't tell her mother, but she showed her parents the developed pictures Kurt took, and they figured it out. Logan confronted Kurt about it, and he tried lying about how he got them (a telephoto lens on a disposable camera, Kurt?) Logan gave him five solid whacks, and also gave Rogue a talking-to for punishing her brother. Mystique apparently stayed out of it, but according to Kurt, she looked like she wanted to intercede (whether it was to stop Logan or help him, he's not sure.)

End of Part 42

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	43. Chapter 43

Robin's Diary - Part 43

By Haruka

I guess every hero has a nemesis, and mine is named Slade. Ever since the Teen Titans were formed, he's been causing trouble for us. For a long time, we didn't know why, but then we found out (the hard way, of course - isn't it always?) He wanted me to be his apprentice. He's obsessed with the idea. He blackmailed me into it once by threatening my friends, but in the end, they found out about it and we all ganged up on him. Still, he got away.

Recently, Slade has turned up again, committing more crimes in a blatant attempt to draw us out (well, draw ME out, that is.) He's been leaving notes at the scene of the crimes, encouraging me to give life with him a second chance - that I might find I like it after a while. It would start as a trial period with no strings  
except that I would have to live with him during that time. He says he won't force me to commit any actual crimes like last time until I've made a final decision to stay with him forever.

Obviously, I'm never going to become a real criminal - the idea is ludicrous and isn't going to happen - but Slade's crimes are taking on larger proportions, and we're going to have to do something to stop him before people start getting hurt. Since I'm the focus of his obsession, it looks like I'm the only one who can do it.

After a long, long discussion during our meeting, the Titans have (reluctantly) agreed to let me try and infiltrate Slade's operations again. I'll go to him and agree to be his apprentice for this trial period and I'll play by his rules, but while I'm there, I'll be able to gain access to private information and might even discover his real identity.

It is imperative that Batman NOT find out where I'm going to be. He has never expected me to tell him about Teen Titan business - he doesn't even know about Slade, or that I once played his operative and actually attempted to steal from Wayne Enterprises (thankfully, the Titans foiled the robbery - they thought I really HAD turned to Slade's side and didn't know I was being blackmailed to save their lives.)

I'm going to tell Bruce that I'll be working undercover on Titan business for a while (Slade didn't give a definite time frame for this trial period - I hope it's not so short that I can't find any information, but not so long that I get antsy and give away my true intentions.) I'm going to insist to Slade that I continue with school during this time, so everyone, including Bruce, will be able to see that I'm okay on a daily basis. I hope he goes for it, because that was the one condition the other Titans insisted on before they'd let me do this. If I don't show up at school every  
day, they'll move in to get me and bring Justice League with them if they have to.

I had to ask my mailing list friends not to tell their parents about what I'm really up to, because as much as Batman respects the Teen Titans' business, he wouldn't be able to keep out of it if he knew how close I was going to be to Slade.

Oh, and I guess there's something I haven't mentioned. Part of Slade's obsession with me isn't just that he wants me for an apprentice, he expects to become a father figure to me. I told him at the time that I already have a father, but Slade is one of those arrogant types who figures no one can do anything better than he. I  
think this aspect of things makes me more nervous than the criminal aspect. I'm going to have to do some heavy-duty acting to let him think I'm accepting him as a father figure if I expect to have full access to the secrets I need to shut him down permanently.

I have to go tell Bruce about my new mission now (or at least the version I want him to know) and then I've got to get ready to go. Wish me luck.

Robin

* * *

I'm sorry I haven't been able to write before now. I've hardly been away from Slade for a second, except when I went to bed.

Things are a lot different this time than last time I was with him. To begin with, his base of operations has changed, and this time I was brought into the living quarters and given my own room with a lock on the door (yes, I checked. I don't think I'd have been able to sleep without that.)

The first thing I had to do was change back into my Slade uniform (no cape again, auugh!) then report back to him. Some things never change, and Slade is still a cool customer with a velvety seductive voice that would probably make him a fortune in a job doing phone sex. To me, though, that voice has always come across as mocking, like he knows everything and I know nothing.

I sensed a change in demeanor this time, though. He knows I'm here voluntarily instead of through blackmail, so he isn't having to constantly remind me that my friends' lives depend on my actions. Instead, he made it clear that my behaviour will determine HIS actions. Here's just a little of our conversation (try to imagine everything he says as being in something like a low purr ...):

Slade (walking slowly around me): It's good to see you in that uniform again, Robin. I didn't think it would happen.

Me: Neither did I.

Slade: So why _did_ you agree to come back to me?

Me: You know why. You've been leaving notes at the scene of your crimes, telling me it's the only way to make you stop. And you _did_ say it was just for a trial period and then you'd give up the idea ... right?

Slade: Indeed I did. (coming around to stand in front of me) It is my belief that after a bit of time with me, you won't wish to return to your little friends _or_ your other father.

(Note: 'other' father?)

Me: To do that, I'd have to choose to become a criminal. I won't do that.

Slade: Who can predict the future, Robin? Maybe after some time with you, I'll change _my_ outlook and will want to use my skills for good. If you give this little experiment your all, anything might happen.

Me: (looking him straight in the eyes) What do you want from me?

Slade: (spreading his hands innocently) I only want for us to get to know each other better. To become closer. Like a father and son should. (Placing his hand on my shoulder) Because that is my ultimate goal, Robin. I want to be your father, your mentor, your guide in life. You have incredible talents and skills, and we are already SO much alike - we have both acknowledged this in the past, have we not?

Me: I acknowledged one big difference, too. You don't have any friends.

Slade: I haven't had much practice in relating to people. Perhaps you can change that. I think we have much we can teach each other. (Turning around, strolling slowly away from me) While you are here, if you are truly going to give this a chance, you must respect me as your father, and I will cherish you as a son. You will want for nothing, but you must obey me. I have already told you that you will not be sent out to steal for me, and I stand by my word. However, we will have training sessions, during which neither of us will hold back. It took all five of you Teen Titans to bring me down last time - by the time you leave here, I expect you to be able to do it alone.

Me: All right, I can deal with that.

Slade: Good, then we'll begin tomorrow after school. When is your last class of the day?

Me: Tomorrow my last one ends at four.

Slade: Be back here by four-thirty. No later. I give you fair warning that I will not tolerate tardiness, or any other disobedience or disrespect. But I will also endeavor to make you happy, Robin. You will find me strict, but fair. However, like any good parent, I will also be attentive to your needs, interested in your activities, and will prove to you that it is not merely your skills that I want. I need an heir and a son as much as I need an apprentice, and that is what you will see for yourself while you are here.

Me: I have a question.

Slade: Yes?

Me: You know from past experience with me that I didn't always follow your rules or respect you. What makes you think it'll be any different this time?

Slade: Because you agreed to give this an honest chance, and I know you are a man of your word. And this time, YOU will bear the brunt of punishment as opposed to your friends.

Me: You're going to send those probes into my bloodstream like you did with them last time? Is that how you'll make me obey you?

Slade: Not at all. I will punish you as any father punishes his son.

Me: (Wishing I hadn't asked) Oh.

Slade: Now that we understand one another, I'll give you a tour.

That's it for our first conversation. I can't say I'm happy with how things ended up, but it should be okay so long as I watch my step. And if I can access his private information quickly, I shouldn't have to stay too long (I hope.)

Oh, and I _did_ make sure I made it back by 4:30 today. We had a sparring session like he described, with neither one of us holding back. I'll admit I'm hurting, but at least he is, too. Bad news is that we fought to a draw. He's right about one thing - I _DO_ want to be able to take him down alone before I leave this place.

Robin

End of Part 43

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	44. Chapter 44

Robin's Diary - Part 44

By Haruka

Slade just left. I was already in bed, using my PPC (which I hid under the covers when he came in.) I hadn't yet locked the door, because I knew I'd be getting up once more before going to sleep.

Anyway, he came in. Looked at me, looked at my bedside lamp, looked at the clock, looked at the bedside lamp, then looked at me again.

Slade: What time is it, Robin?

Me: (What I WANT to say is, "You just looked at the clock, don't you know?" But what I ACTUALLY say is): Bedtime.

Slade: And when did I tell you I wanted your light out?

Me: Eleven.

Slade: Then it is ten minutes past bedtime, is it not?

Me: Technically, yes, I guess so.

Slade: There's no guessing to be done - it's a fact. (folds arms) What do you think should be done about this? I _did_ say I would not tolerate any disobedience.

Me: You could be a reasonable, understanding father and cut me some slack just this once. Ten minutes isn't much, and part of the problem was not being used to the layout of this place yet. I got lost on my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

(Insert long pause here while we stare at each other)

Slade: Very well. We will overlook it this time. But tomorrow night I expect bedtime to be strictly observed. You have classes early tomorrow, and there is much work to be done when you return. I want you well-rested.

Me: Don't worry, I'll go right to sleep.

Okay, so I lied. I'm still up, but I'm under the blankets using the PPC (thank heavens it has a backlight!) I still can't believe I managed to pull that one off.

Robin

* * *

That was my first close call. The second one came today, when I was late getting back to Slade's after school.

I have no one to blame but myself. I was in Hawkgirl's Astronomy class and wasn't really paying attention. It was the first class I'd had with Cyborg and Beast Boy today, and they wanted an update on the Slade situation. I tried to talk to them softly and only at times when Shayera wasn't looking, but maybe she's got the ears of a hawk, too, because she suddenly turned straight to us and said we'd all have to stay for detention after school.

You can imagine what I started thinking. Slade was expecting me back by four today. I couldn't exactly tell Hawkgirl my dilemma - she'd tell Batman. So I stayed for detention along with my friends for an hour after school (during which we all had to write essays on making better use of our class time) and then went back to Slade's as fast as I could. But I was still an hour and twenty minutes late.

He met me at the door (had he been standing there the whole time since school let out?) Other than the narrowing or widening of his eyes, it's impossible to see any kind of expression on him behind his mask, but his tone of voice was clear enough. Here's how it went:

Me: I'm sorry I'm late. It couldn't be helped.

Slade: Unless you have a better excuse than that, it won't be helped that I punish you.

Me: (swallowing) I had detention. I was talking in class.

Slade: I see. Did your teacher give you a note for your father to sign?

Me: No. They know each other personally. She'll tell him herself.

(Note: Hawkgirl knows I'm not at home right now, so giving me a note for Batman wouldn't make much sense. I honestly don't know if she's going to tell him or not, though.)

Slade: What have you told your other father about where you're staying, Robin?

Me: As little as possible. I don't have to tell you who my father is. He respects my privacy as I respect his.

Slade: (pausing, studying me thoughtfully) I haven't heard anything yet to convince me that I shouldn't punish you. You were late getting home because you misbehaved in class. Two strikes against you.

Me: (heart pounding) I was talking to a couple of the Teen Titans when we got caught. They were concerned about me. They know I'm staying with you.

Slade: (pausing again, more studying) I can see why you would want to reassure them then. However, you should have waited until after class. Then you would not have been late getting home and worried me.

(Note: What was he really worried about? That I had gone back on my word and wasn't returning at all?)

Me: (forcing a respectful reply) Yes sir.

Slade: (folding his arms, giving me a direct look) We'll overlook this incident in light of your friends' concern. Do not let it happen again, Robin, or next time you _will_ be punished.

Me: (gulping) I understand.

Slade: Come inside. It is almost time for dinner, and then after your homework, we will spend some quality time together.

I figured that his version of quality time would be some more training, during which he'd kick me around again, but (and I still can't believe this) he had gone out and bought a video game system and we spent a couple of hours playing new games. Granted, they were skill-testing games that pitted the two of us against each other to the death, but it was almost ... fun. Cyborg and Beast Boy can tell you that I'm VERY competitive at games (well, at nearly everything else, too) and Slade is apparently the same way. It was no holds barred, out-and-out warfare.

Oh, and I beat him every time. ;)

Robin

End of Part 44

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	45. Chapter 45

Robin's Diary - Part 45

By Haruka

Slade is going out this evening FINALLY! It means I'll be able to take a real look around this place and access the locked doors I haven't been able to get past with the chance he'd catch me. If I'm lucky, I'll find evidence as to what he's really up to and can get out of here! I'm taking my PPC with me so I can keep in touch as I search.

I'm so MAD! He's got a desk here in his bedroom with a pull-down lid that's securely locked and I can't get INTO the blasted thing! I've used all my lockpicks and stopped just short of firing an exploding birdarang into it (I think he'd notice that.) I couldn't find any piece of identification in his bedside table or in his garbage pail (he has a paper shredder and apparently uses it often.) I just KNOW there's stuff in this desk that would give me answers, AUUGH!

I can't hang around here any longer because I don't know how long he'll be out (he said, 'a while'.) I'm gonna go check some other rooms – I can come back again later.

Whoa. Good thing I didn't break into that desk. Slade returned home a few minutes ago.

I was back in the hallway, just starting to pick the lock on another door, when I heard the click of his boot heels coming. I did my best to look nonchalant when he came around the corner. Here's how the conversation went:

Slade: Hello, Robin. Did you miss me while I was gone?

Me: (what I WANT to say is: "I'd still be crying if my tear ducts hadn't dried up.") What I actually say is: The place was very quiet.

Slade: That's not what I asked you. (Walking past me, apparently willing to let the subject drop) Did you behave yourself in my absence?

Me: Yes sir.

Slade: I assume you spent the time doing your homework. I'd like to see it.

Me: (getting nervous but trying not to show it) I didn't do my homework.

Slade: (turning to look at me intently) Why not?

Me: I felt like working out instead. I was in the training room.

Slade: (pausing) I see. You should have waited for me. We could have worked out together.

Me: I'm sorry. I'll go do my homework now.

Slade: See that you do. I'll be checking it later. Let me know if you need any help.

We went our separate ways then, and now I'm back in my room. So I didn't really gain any headway with my search, but I didn't get caught, either.

Robin

* * *

Kurt wrote this on our list about some trouble his sister got into (he thinks ….):

Since my loving sister was so kind as to show those lion pictures to our parents and getting me spanked (again!) and making Logan drive me to drop in the Danger Room, I decided not to protect her last night when she pulled a naughty of her own.

I was flaked out on the couch, didn't even have the energy to twitch my tail, and she came over all decked out and asked me to teleport her to the mall. I told her I was too tired ('porting _does_ take some energy), and she complained that she'd already missed the bus and with Mother and Logan out, there was no one to drive her. I reminded her that it was HER fault I was tired and she could find her own way to the mall (yeah, I know it was partly my fault, too, for going into the cage in the first place, but the parental units wouldn't have found out if not for her.)

Rogue said some choice words to me and stormed out in a huff. Later, I was watching a movie in which a couple of hitchhiking kids got killed by a psycho, and it got me worried about what means she might have used to go to the mall. I hauled my fuzzy blue butt off the couch and went outside.

I noticed the garage door was open and went in. Logan's motorcycle was gone.

I _could_ have closed the garage door - chances are, Mother and Logan would have just parked in the driveway and come inside. But I left it open.

Logan noticed the missing cycle right away when they got back. He and Mother grilled me about it, and I said that all I knew was I'd been too tired to give Rogue a 'port to the mall when she asked for it. Mother gave me a Look and said that if I was so tired, maybe I should go to bed (it was ten o'clock.) Guess I wasn't fooling her.

I still don't know what happened when Rogue got back and I don't think it's safe to ask her. I thought I heard some tell-tale stuff going on, but Mother told me  
when she sent me to bed that I wasn't to come out of my room again, darn it.

Kurt

* * *

Back to my own problems.

I should be asleep by now, but my last conversation with Slade is really bugging me. He came by after I got into bed and leafed through my homework to make sure it was done. Then as I got settled, he asked again if I had been good while he was gone. It didn't seem as if he had forgotten that he already asked, but more like he knew something I didn't know and he was trying to trap me. I couldn't exactly say 'no', so I stood firm by my earlier answer.

He held my gaze for a long time, then said, "Go to sleep, Robin. We'll talk more in the morning."

I'm SO not liking this.

Robin

End of Part 45

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	46. Chapter 46

Robin's Diary - Part 46

By Haruka

We found out what happened to Rogue, and Kurt was right – after a lengthy lecture, she got fifteen whacks on the bare butt. Logan wore thin gloves to protect himself from her mutant power when he spanked her. Kurt feels badly about his part in things now. These two were friends before they knew they were siblings, and I think they really do love each other. It's just the adjustment period and all that. Makes me wonder if Kon-el and Beast Boy and I would have problems if Bruce and Kal were to marry and we all ended up living together ….

Needless to say I didn't get a lot of sleep Thursday night, wondering what Slade was talking about when I last saw him. But I found out Friday morning after breakfast.

I was about to go to my room, grateful that he hadn't brought up the issue, when he called me back. Here's how it went:

Slade: Wait a minute, Robin. We still have to talk about last night.

Me: (reluctantly turning around) I'll be late for school.

Slade: There's plenty of time. (walking closer to stand in front of me.) Is there anything you haven't told me about last night, Robin? About the time during which I was out?

(I'm panicking inside at that point. He knows something for sure, I can tell, and now it's a matter of which would be worse - lying or coming clean. I opt for the latter and hope the consequences aren't as bad as I think they'll be.)

Me: (looking up at him) Yes sir. I broke into your room and searched it.

(He steps closer and I wonder if he's about to slap me. I brace myself for it ...

...and suddenly I find myself pulled against him for a HUG! AUUUGH!)

Slade: GOOD boy, Robin! I was hoping you would be honest with me. I'm very proud of you.

Me: (arms flailing) Mmf! Mmmf! Mmmmf! (It's hard to talk with your mouth and nose crushed against someone's chest.)

Slade: (pulling me back from him but still holding my shoulders) I knew you had gone into my room. If you had not been honest with me, I would have had to punish you. After all, a father and son should learn to trust each other.

Me: (wishing he'd get his hands off me) How did you know?

Slade: (releasing me at last to spread his hands) The same way I knew that you were Red X that time you tried to trick me. I saw you save Beast Boy with my security cameras.

Me: (Mentally kicking myself) So you have cameras here, too. Figures. (giving him a suspicious look) So why aren't you punishing me, anyway? You can't be happy that I invaded your privacy.

Slade: It would be hypocritical of me to punish you for something I have done myself. I searched your belongings while you were at school.

Me: (Jaw dropping)

Slade: You were as careful not to bring any sensitive material with you as I was not to leave any where you might find it. We really are so much alike. And now that we have both had our search, perhaps we can move on and learn to trust each other.

I went to school, wondering where to go from there.

One of my list friends remarked on how Slade's interest in me seems too personal. What I told them was that it's been personal from the start. He said it himself and I quote, "This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's about you. It's ALWAYS been about you."

I haven't forgotten that.

This evening we had another practice session and I managed to bring him down. He didn't move after I floored him, and I was rejoicing inside, figuring I'd finally taken him out by myself. I turned to leave and he grabbed my ankles and yanked my feet out from under me, then pinned me to the floor.

"Don't EVER turn your back on your opponent, Robin," he said.

I'll remember THAT, too.

* * *

Starfire wrote this on the list – I know she and the other Titans have been worried about me, but for some reason this touched me:

With Robin being involved with Slade and everything being so serious with we Titans lately, it was nice when the five of us took the opportunity at lunch hour to leave school and go visit the boys' favorite comic shop (it is not far from school, and we asked permission to go right there and back.)

We went in and began to browse, and while we were there, the Teen Titans' theme song came on the radio (isn't it nice? A Japanese duo called Puffy Yumi wrote a theme song for us!) We all love the song and you should have heard us cheer when it began! We all began to dance joyfully and sing along very loudly  
(even Raven!) It was SO much fun, especially to see Robin laugh and enjoy himself again!

I think now I will always remember that few minutes in the comic store and how happily we danced together whenever I hear it.

Starfire

End of Part 46

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	47. Chapter 47

Robin's Diary - Part 47

By Haruka

Donatello had a new story about an incident in the Turtles' lair:

Wait'll you guys hear what Master Splinter has come up with this time!

We Turtles were lazing around the lair - Mikey was watching cartoons, I was working on a new invention, Leo was practicing his kata and Raph was kicking the heavy bag. I guess Raph got tired of working out alone and tried to goad Leo into taking him on in a practice match. But when Leo is focused on something, it's nearly impossible to break him out of it, and right then he was focused on his kata. Raph tried to get his attention, but Leo ignored him, or maybe didn't even notice him. Finally, Raph got impatient and tried to sweep Leo's feet out from under him, but Leo leapt up so that Raph ended up being the one who fell down by going off-balance. Raph might have left it there except that Leo chuckled, and Raph has no sense of humour when it comes to his own mistakes, so one thing led to another and next thing Mikey and I knew, the two of them were fighting in earnest. And not clean fighting, either - they were down and dirty on the ground, throwing punches! I mean, I suppose it's better than stabbing each other with the swords and the psi, but still, it isn't something that Master Splinter would ever permit.

And boy, was he ticked off when he came in and found them that way!

Mikey and I sorta made ourselves scarce (but not so far away that we couldn't see what was happening), and Master Splinter gave them a tongue-lashing that made ME wince and I wasn't in trouble! They wouldn't tell him what happened to start it, so he went straight to the punishment.

They had to bend over the back of the sofa and put their hands on the seat cushions (this sticks our butts WAY up and tilts our shells out of the way.) Then Splinter began to spank them with his walking stick - first he'd strike Leo, then Raph, then Leo, then Raph - he gave them ten each. Both of them were wet-eyed when he was done, but Raph brushed any visible tears away as soon as his hands were free. They both got down in the low bow of contrition and apologized to Master Splinter, who forgave them, but said he wasn't yet done.

He wanted them to learn how to be more tolerant of each other in the future, and in order to do that, he would have to force them to spend more time in close circumstances with one another. To their horror (and our delight), he tethered the two of them together by the wrist with about three feet of leeway. And he says they'll stay that way until he thinks they've learned something.

So far, they've done nothing but argue and blame each other every time they try to move. Mikey and I are trying not to enjoy this too much, but it's awfully hard!

Donny

* * *

We're starting to get into danger territory now. Slade and I are having 'issues.'

It started this morning when Slade wasn't around for breakfast, but left a note for me telling me to wait for him to return - he would only be gone until about nine-thirty. Well, my Justice League meeting was scheduled to begin at nine, and I wasn't about to be late for that (for one thing, Batman would send out the marines looking for me.) So I wrote a note back explaining about the meeting and left.

I got back at 11:30, and I could tell Slade was angry. He doesn't tend to shout (although I HAVE heard him do it once or twice in the past during my brief apprenticeship with him) but his body language said, 'TENSE.' Here's how that conversation went:

Slade: (sitting on his throne, which is really a regular chair, but I see it as a throne whenever he sits there): So you're finally back.

Me: I told you I'd be a couple of hours in the note - didn't you see it?

Slade: I saw it. Didn't you see MINE, telling you to await my return?

Me: Yes, but I couldn't be late for the Justice League meeting.

Slade: (voice lowering dangerously) You could if I tell you to do so. I did not give you permission to attend any such meeting.

Me: I told you I had obligations when I agreed to this-

Slade: (cutting me off) You told me that it was imperative that you continue to attend school, and I have co-operated on that matter, have I not?

Me: Yes, but the Justice League-

Slade: (standing up) I don't care about the Justice League. They could live without you for a week. You and I have little enough time together as it is, with you in school for so many hours a day. This weekend was to be for us - a time in which we were to bond.

Me: (What I WANT to say is, "It's only two hours, Slade. Chill.") But what I actually say is: I'm sorry. I was afraid Batman might forbid me from staying away from home any longer if I didn't show up.

Slade: (stares at me for a long time) Very well, what's done is done. However, you DID disobey my instructions, and for that you will remain here for the rest of the weekend.

Me: I can't do that. Tomorrow morning is our weekly Teen Titan meeting.

Slade: (does a double-take, then advances on me) The Teen Titans have seen you every day this week in school. You do not need to see them tomorrow.

Me: I'm their leader, and we all attend these Sunday morning meetings without fail. We can't talk business in school - it's not practical because we don't all have the same classes all the time. The meetings are essential.

Slade: (stops directly in front of me, looking down into my eyes) Not this week, it isn't. The punishment stands - you will remain here.

Me: But-

Slade: (interrupting) And if you disobey me this time, Robin, I will have to be more severe.

NOW what do I do? I wasn't kidding about the importance of the meetings - we Titans need our computer and world monitor at Titan Tower in order to hold effective meetings and bring ourselves up to date on the current state of criminal affairs. And I myself haven't had a chance to even stop by the Tower all week thanks to Slade. Besides that, if Batman finds out from Beast Boy that I wasn't at the meeting, it's all over.

I'm in trouble.

Robin

End of Part 47

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	48. Chapter 48

Robin's Diary - Part 48

By Haruka

I guess it was bound to happen, and this time, I asked for it.

Breakfast this morning was tense, mostly because I was being a petulant brat. I didn't want to talk to Slade unless he changed his mind about the Teen Titan meeting. Basically, things went like this:

Slade: After breakfast we can watch a movie. I'm sure you'll find something to your taste in the video library.

Me: *chew* *crunch*

Slade: That video game you expressed interest in the other day was restocked in the store yesterday. I purchased it for you. We could try it out.

Me: *slurp* *munch*

Slade: Then perhaps we could detonate the nuclear device I planted under your school.

Me: (choking on cereal before turning to stare at him) WHAT?!

Slade: I thought that might get your attention. I was speaking to you, Robin. I don't appreciate being ignored.

Me: (shrugging) Tough.

Slade: (putting down his coffee mug) Young man, if you don't apologize for that attitude and start improving it immediately, I will not only take you over my knee, but I will wash your mouth out with soap afterwards.

Me: (feeling my face heat up) You'd really do that?

Slade: (giving me a direct look) Try me.

Me: (swallowing) I'm sorry.

Slade: (nodding) That's better. Now go brush your teeth and we'll watch a movie.

I obediently went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I disobediently slipped out the bathroom window and headed for Titan Tower.

I'll admit my heart was pounding the whole time I made my way there, thinking about what might happen to me when I got back to Slade's. It's funny how I'm not afraid of Slade per se, but a spanking, from _anyone_ can make me a nervous wreck inside.

The Titans looked shocked upon seeing me, but it wasn't because they hadn't expected me to show up (they know me better than that.) It was because I was still wearing the Slade uniform. Of course I hadn't had the time to change before sneaking out.

It was a good, productive meeting, albeit less relaxed than usual. The others all knew from reading my posts what Slade had said would happen if I disobeyed him in this, and they were worried about me. And two things happened to make the meeting unusual. First, Batman called in the middle of it to find out if I was there. It surprised me, since he could have just waited until Beast Boy got home and asked him if I'd been there. It's not like him to be so nervous.

Did I talk to him? No, I had to hide, actually. We have a video phone, and I couldn't let him see me in Slade's uniform. But at least he was told that I was there.

And second, the communicator that Slade had given me earlier in the week went off. I ignored it, but it made my stomach clench because it meant he'd noticed my absence (as if I ever thought he wouldn't.)

If my heart was pounding when I left Slade's, it was riveting like a jackhammer when I went back almost 90 minutes later. Would I be able to talk my way out of this one? Somehow I doubted it, unless he'd been bluffing all along.

But from what I knew of Slade, he never bluffed.

I guess he saw me come in on those security cameras of his, because he was waiting in my bedroom when I got there, standing by my bed.

"You went to that meeting, didn't you, Robin?" he said in that voice that is always so uncomfortably close to a purr. It didn't even sound like a question the way he said it - just like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I did," I told him. "I had to."

"And you ignored my communicator."

"Yes."

"You broke the terms of your punishment and deliberately disobeyed me," he said. "So now I'll have to take stricter measures. Come here."

My legs went weak and my bottom began tingling in unhappy anticipation. Finally, I was afraid of him. I knew what to expect from him in a fight or a battle of wits - I had NO idea how far he was planning to go with this.

When I had reached him, he sat down on the edge of the bed and took hold of my arm. I resisted, digging in my heels.

"What are you going to do?!" I demanded, and even to me, my voice sounded panicky. I don't know why I was asking him to spell it out, but for some reason I needed to hear it before he began.

He looked at me, still holding my arm. "I'm going to spank you, Robin. I'm going to turn you over my knee and use my bare hand to give you thirteen good, firm swats on your bottom." He glanced down to my uniform. "Because this is a first for us, I will allow you the dignity of keeping your uniform on. I may not be so generous if there is a need for a repeat performance."

I was too stunned to move or speak. If he was telling the truth about his intentions, it was almost exactly what Bruce would give me for disobeying him (with the addition of a long lecture before, a Q&A in the middle, and a bonding session afterwards.)

Then I didn't have anymore time to think about it, because Slade had pulled me over his knees and I was suddenly facing a whole new carpet. It was so WEIRD to be in that position and know that our study carpet was miles away, along with my father. Thinking about Bruce, even Bruce spanking me, made me suddenly, overwhelmingly homesick. That coupled with my newfound fear and helplessness made my throat tight and tears well up. I was crying before the first blow fell.

Slade may not be an experienced spanker, but he was surprisingly good at it. Normally, I would say that was unfortunate for me, but considering how many OTHER things I'd been worried about (being hit hard enough to bruise, hands going where they didn't belong, changing his mind about baring my backside), it was a genuine relief.

He did nothing inappropriate or excessive, but stuck exactly to what he had said he would do. Thirteen times his hand descended solidly on my bottom, no pulled punches, no extra force, and no lingering once contact was made. It was painful and embarrassing, but nothing more than I would have deserved if I had disobeyed Bruce that way. In fact, Bruce would have spanked me bare. Slade was being generous, and that was so confusing it scared me even more, my feelings coming out in tearful sobs.

When it was over, I felt him rub my back, and that was when some common sense came back to me and I got up as fast as I could. It wasn't fast enough to avoid him taking my arm again, and firmly, but gently, forcing me to face him. I felt like an idiot standing there with my backside burning, my face bright red and wet with tears. I hardly looked like a worthy adversary anymore. I looked like a well-spanked child. How humiliating.

"I'm sorry you forced me to do that, Robin," he said. "Whether you believe it or not, I wasn't trying to gain any kind of psychological advantage over you or treat you with disrespect. I was doing what any responsible father would do in this situation."

That was the scariest thing of all - he was right.

I swallowed hard and tried to control my voice as I replied. "I know."

He stood up and rested his hand atop my head briefly, then headed for the door. "I'll give you some time to yourself and will check on you later."

I'm still in a state of disbelief. Being spanked is _always_ bad, and this was no different, but it could have been SO much worse. My imagination certainly had come up with enough ways that it could be. But in the end (and I really hate to admit this) Slade did everything right.

End of Part 48

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	49. Chapter 49

Robin's Diary - Part 49

By Haruka

Donatello's tethered brothers came onto our list to talk about their predicament and the punishment they'd suffered (I have to admit, the rest of us were trying not to laugh at this exchange):

Hi there, I'm Leonardo, Donny's brother.

And I'm Raphael, also Donny's brother. And unfortunately, THIS guy's brother, too.

Knock it off, Raph, this is all your fault, anyway. As Donny told you guys, Raph and I got punished yesterday for fighting (and gee, THANKS, Don, for telling total strangers about our spanking!)

Yeah, Don, we OWE you.

But he says this is a place to talk about such things, and he and Mikey have already been here (presumably talking about their own punishments, and not just OURS) so I guess it's okay for us to vent a bit, too. I don't get punished as often as my brothers, so it really hurts when it _does_ happen.

Bah, it hurts ANY of us when it happens. Don't dramatize.

Will you shut up and let me talk? You'll get your turn! Anyway, I was really upset when Master Splinter told us to bend over the sofa, especially as the fight wasn't my fault - Raph started it, like he always does.

No way, YOU started it. You laughed at me after you tripped me!

I didn't trip you, you fell down yourself when you couldn't sweep my feet out from under me, and I DIDN'T laugh, I just sort of chuckled, and it was only because you looked so frustrated. You're the one who threw the first punch - I didn't want to fight you.

Wuss.

... ANYWAY, we both went over to the sofa and bent over the back of it. I feel so helpless and exposed in that position, which of course, I am. It didn't help much that Raph was right beside me in the same position, and that when Master Splinter began to spank us with the walking stick, he alternated between us. It was so embarrassing, especially with Donny and Mikey nearby watching the whole thing.

And painful, don't forget painful! Master Splinter may be an old rat, but he's powerful. Remember when you were all cocky about your katana and he not only stopped them with his bare hands but fired his walking stick one-handedly right THROUGH the heavy bag? That was amazing.

Yes, and I'd rather not remember the scolding I got that day, if you don't mind. Back to the subject, Master Splinter gave us fifteen strokes of the stick each, then said we could get up. We were both crying -

I WAS NOT!

You were so, you just wiped your face off quickly, but I saw you. I'll bet Donny and Mikey did, too. Anyway, after we stood up, we had to get down in the bow of contrition where we touch our foreheads to the floor in apology to our Master. He lays his hand on our heads to let us know we're forgiven and we can get up.

Yeah, and usually it's all over then, but THIS time he says there's more coming. We were kinda bugged - I mean the punishment was supposed to be DONE now -

Except this part wasn't punishment, it was training. Master Splinter said we had to learn to be more tolerant of our opposite personalities, so he tethered us together at the wrist. We're supposed to stay this way until we come to an understanding.

How can I understand someone who doesn't think for himself? All you do is repeat stuff you hear from Splinter.

He's our sensei, Raph! His words are wise and we're supposed to remember them throughout our training.

Hey, I love and respect Splinter, too, but that doesn't mean that I don't have ideas of my own once in a while.

And your ideas usually involve haste and unnecessary fighting. Fighting is supposed to be the LAST resort in Bushido, remember?

Yeah, Splinter Junior, I know.

HEY! Look, if we're going to continue this, at least let's not take up these peoples' time. Thanks for letting us vent some, everyone.

Yeah, hope we never have to see you again ('cause if we do, it would mean we'd been spanked again, right? )

Leo and Raph

* * *

Later in the day, Donny posted this:

Well, Leo and Raph were untied a few minutes ago, and if I do say so myself, it's due in no small part to yours truly.

Mikey and I were getting really worried about our brothers. Instead of finding togetherness and bonding and all that stuff while they were tethered together, they were getting more argumentative and snarly and abusive. Master Splinter was looking ready to slam their heads together.

So we sat down with them and started reminiscing about old times, like way back when we were little turtles and all the fun mischief we got into and how we often helped each other out of jams. One thing led to another, and it wasn't long before we were subtly reminding Leo and Raph about the times when they had no one but each other to depend on (like when, during a game of follow-the-leader, Raph went into a forbidden area of the sewers and nearly got killed by a disgusting huge creature - Leo used a pressure point to bring it down.) Not to mention all the times since we became teenagers when they'd saved each other's lives in battle.

And finally, we reminded them of how much they both meant to _us_, and how we were not just a team, but a family, and we had enough enemies already. We four being brothers was important.

Next thing we knew, they were apologizing and clapping each other on the shell (they tried to hug, but the tether got in the way.) Master Splinter, who had been watching the whole thing, came over and untied them, then embraced all four of us and said he was proud of how we could pull together when needed. It felt good, but it's even better to see Leo and Raph friends again.

Donny

End of Part 49

No characters here are mine.

(2003)

This fic is not to be re-posted.


	50. Chapter 50

Robin's Diary - Part 50

By Haruka

Slade was true to his word and gave me time to myself after he spanked me, but he also came back to check on me later, like he promised. He asked if I was all right, and I told him the truth, that I was sore and embarrassed, but I'd live. Then he asked the strangest thing. He wanted to know if I was angry with him. I asked if it would matter if I was.

"It wouldn't change the fact that you deserved the punishment," he said, "but it would make a difference in how _I_ feel."

I couldn't believe that Slade was feeling insecure for punishing me. That he actually cared that much about whether or not I was mad at him. I had the power to ruin his day, but for some reason, I didn't do it.

"I'm not angry," I told him. "You're right, I disobeyed when I had been fairly warned. I didn't like getting spanked, but I had it coming."

Slade rubbed my head affectionately, and I let him. Maybe I was mellowing, I don't know, but he hadn't done anything out of line the whole time I'd been with him, and he had ample opportunity. I still didn't like him and never would trust him, but so long as he was playing straight with me, I should be playing straight with him.

I've been thinking about it ever since, and I've decided I've been unfair. Maybe I _did_ move in with Slade in order to find out his plans and hopefully his identity, but I'd been with him for a week, and I'd seen no sign of continued criminal activity. Just a concentrated effort to make me feel at home and cared for.

He wants me for a son, and I can't give him that. So there's no point in prolonging this. If he's reformed, then great, but I miss Batman so much I feel like crying every time I think about him. I want to go home.

And I'm going to go tell Slade that right now.

Here is the conversation and subsequent events that took place after I found Slade reading in his room:

Me: (in the doorway) Excuse me, Slade. I need to talk to you.

Slade: (puts book down and sits up) Yes, Robin, what is it?

Me: (squaring my shoulders, taking a deep breath) I want to go home.

Slade: Why, you _are_ home, Robin. Haven't I been a good father to you?

Me: Yes, you've surprised me, I'll admit that. And I think if you've truly reformed, that you should think about settling down with a family of your own. But as I've told you before, I already have a father. I miss him, and I want to go home.

Slade: (standing up and walking over to me) But you haven't found out anything that you came here to learn. What about your investigation?

Me: Maybe it's not the responsible crimefighter thing to do, but a week away from my father is long enough. And if you've really reformed, there shouldn't be anything here for me to find, anyway.

Slade: If you stay a little longer, perhaps you'll decide you prefer to have me as your father, rather than Batman.

Me: (shaking my head) He adopted me, Slade - I _am_ his son, and I love him. Please don't make this harder on yourself.

Slade: (pausing) Perhaps I'll make it harder on you, instead. Come here, I want to show you something.

He walked over to the desk with the pull-down lid that I couldn't break into the other day, and unlocked it. When he opened the lid, dozens of newspaper clippings fell out. I started sifting through them and found they're all about Batman.

Me: I ... I don't get it. What are you doing with all these ...?

Then I stopped as it hit me. At Titan Tower I have a room plastered with Slade clippings, information, maps with sightings - all designed to help me try and figure out who he is and what his next move might be so I can catch him.

Me: (turning to him in horror) You're after Batman!

Slade: Clever boy. (Strolls away from the desk) I know you'd never leave the Dark Knight, but that doesn't make me want you for my son and apprentice any less. And you've proved to me that you can adjust to having me for a father if you have to. (Turns around to look at me) So I eliminate the competition, and the field is clear. You'll be mine.

Me: NO! You haven't changed at all! First you threaten my friends' lives and now you threaten my father! I'm OUT of here!

(Slade's foot connects with my chest and I'm slammed back against the desk.)

Slade: Tsk, tsk. _Slow_, Robin. I'm disappointed.

Me: (glaring as I straighten up) You'd better hope you've got some speed yourself.

I ran toward him, leaving an exploding birdarang behind me on the desk. He saw the flashing light on it and was distracted long enough for me to jump into the air and leapfrog right over his head. I was out the door before the explosion went off, shaking the entire building.

As fast as I could, I ran for my room to grab my stuff, including my cape, which I'd moved there before going to talk to Slade. I was already wearing the rest of my Robin costume under the Slade one.

I ran out of the room, charging right into a hard, unyielding body. I pulled back to fight, thinking it was Slade, but found myself eye-to-chest with a black Bat insignia.

"Robin!" Batman grabbed my arms and stared intently down at me. "Are you all right?!"

"Yes!" I cried. "Let's just get out of here, NOW!"

Batman always takes me seriously and thank goodness this was no exception. Slade wanted him dead, and we were on Slade's turf, which meant I wanted him as far away as he could get.

We left and didn't look back.

It felt SO good to ride home in the Batmobile. I asked Batman how he found me, and he admitted that he'd planted a tracking device on the collar of my cape days earlier. He'd respected my Teen Titan mission enough to stay away UNTIL the tracker remained stationary for an entire day (because I went to the Teen Titan meeting in my Slade uniform.) He decided he couldn't take any chances after that.

I noticed that while we talked, Batman kept casting me sideways looks, one of which took in my new costume completely.

"What does the 'S' stand for?" he asked, referring to the letter on the left side of my chest.

"'Sucker'," I said in self-disgust. "I fell for it, Batman. Slade convinced me to give him a chance to prove that he could be a father to me, maybe even reform completely and give up crime. I never intended to stay with him - I thought I could find out what his real plan was - and it turned out that while he was sincere in wanting me, he planned to kill YOU to ensure it." I shook my head. "How could I have thought he'd reform, even a little?"

"Because you wanted to believe it. That doesn't make you a sucker, Robin. That youthful optimism is part of you." He reached out and stroked my hair with his gloved hand. "I've missed my partner who gives people the benefit of the doubt. But I've missed my son even more."

I moved across the seat and rode home tucked under his arm while he drove one-handed.

I'm going to tell Batman everything. As far as I'm concerned, the Slade case is still open (there's no guarantee that he died in that explosion.) However, it's not a Teen Titan case anymore, nor will it be a Batman case. It's a Robin case, and it's personal.

Robin

End of Part 50

**Since this is chapter 50 (and that's a lot of chapters in one story) I'm going to make another whole story page to post the next 50 chapters then another to post the last 46! READ THIS OR YOU WON'T FIND THE REST! Go to my Secret52 home page and find the second batch! Thanks**


End file.
